


every breath you take

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Girl Yves, Begging, Choking, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fucking at the Movies, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Loosely set in the So What universe, Masturbation, Obsession, Obsessive Chuu, Power Play, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Small cameo from a certain someone I've been dying to include for the longest time, Smut, Stalking, Touching, Trapped In A Closet, Voice Kink, chuuves - Freeform, viseul, would you like a side of psychological horror to go with your smut ma'am?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: sooyoung has a chance encounter with a beautiful girl named jiwoo. but from the way jiwoo behaves around her, maybe it wasn't such a chance encounter after all...(bad girl yves x obsessive gf chuu AU)
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 167
Kudos: 664





	1. new person, same old mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN CHUUVES NATION!!!! i can't even tell you how hype i am to share this story with you! this... could be the dirtiest thing i've ever wrote?? it's definitely very high up there lmao and i had a LOT of fun writing it, so i hope you have just as much fun reading it! ♥
> 
> this is very very loosely based on the so what MV... their outfits are directly from the video at least! in case you don't know, [this is how yves is dressed](https://i.imgur.com/0POudaf.jpg), and [this is how chuu is dressed](https://i.imgur.com/QPi5wfo.jpg)! also i'm gay. so without further ado, i hope you enjoy!!

“One rotten apple spoils the bunch” is a phrase Ha Sooyoung had heard her entire life.

She had rebellion coursing through her veins from a young age, wearing the label of “the bad kid” through every year of elementary school like it was a badge of pride. She leaned into that persona the hardest during her high school years; the teenage Sooyoung had grown to be the type of girl who would skip class to puff away on cheap cigarettes in the girl's washrooms, sneak into gambling parlours with a fake ID, and chase skirt at house parties on the weekends.

“Brat.” “Punk.” “Bitch.” Every dirty word in the book had been flung her way by authority figures who _said_ they were her superiors, but didn't act the part. Their nay-saying didn't deter her any from doing exactly what she wanted – after all, that'd be exactly what _they_ wanted, and that was the last thing Sooyoung wanted to give them.

Maybe it was that she fell into the wrong crowd and didn't care to claw her way out of that hole. Maybe it was all a cry for attention. When someone actually bothered to ask Sooyoung about it directly, rather than speculate over her life choices in low murmurs when she had her back turned, she always gave the same answer: “I hate having to bow my head to teachers, guidance counsellors and cops who don't give a damn about me in the first place.”

Indeed, people who treated her like another number, rather than a human being, were the lowest of the low in her eyes. Societal norms and authority had no place under her roof. She wanted to be free to live her life the way she saw fit, even if her idea of freedom may have been somewhat juvenile in spots.

The one and only thing that grounded Ha Sooyoung to any semblance of normalcy was her lone passion in life: dancing. It was what she lived and breathed; if it didn't involve dance in some way, she wasn't interested. It wasn't a hobby for her to simply kill time with, either. She was _good_ at it; naturally gifted, without question. Single-handedly carrying her high school dance crew through the national championships was her get out of jail free card for most of her time spent in that hell hole.

“I brought your no-name, shit-for-brains school a _gold trophy_ , which is more than you can say for the _debate club_ , or whatever. I'm good for your funding, right? I'd keep your hands to yourself if I were you,” she would scoff as she snapped her bubblegum in their faces, and they would fume and storm off in a flurry of anger because they knew she was right.

Deep down, she was a bit of an adrenaline junkie. She thrived off of the thrill of a risky bet, of drag racing dangerously over the speed limit in a flashy car that wasn't hers. Dancing, however, served as a perfectly safe, natural high. The way adrenaline pumped through her entire body after an especially tough routine had been seen all the way through, and the endlessly satisfying, all-encompassing exhaustion that made her limbs feel heavy and her mind light and airy when she danced far past her limit was something that no other pleasure in life came close to.

After she scraped by in twelfth year and astonished everyone by bothering to show up to the graduation ceremony, her stern parents sat her down to give her an ultimatum: either attend college and put serious effort into banging her life into shape, or leave their house and never look back.

“We're this close to removing you from the family register, you know,” her mother had scolded, “so you had better give this a good think.”

The tone in her voice was all too familiar to Sooyoung; condescending words masquerading as concern for her wellbeing. A prickle of irritation flared up her spine, and she shifted in the chair she was sitting in with an air of agitation about her, crossing one leg over the other.

“You _know_ the only thing I care about is dancing, ma,” she grumbled around the toothpick between her teeth. “Send me to a dance college, or I'll cut out a living betting on horse races. I don't care either way.”

And so, her parents begrudgingly agreed to send her to a school that focused solely on dancing.

Eden Dance Academy was the school of choice, and attending classes there was the first time in her life that Ha Sooyoung could genuinely say that she enjoyed her academic life.

Despite finally hitting her stride academically, and mellowing out a bit as her youthful indiscretion faded into the background of her life, she was far from reformed. She was still a broody, aloof person who had a tendency to avoid talking much to others; a high-seeking girl tangled in a troublesome cloud of pride.

Though ballet wasn't _anywhere_ near her scope of interests, she had still registered to take an elective course on learning the technique behind that particular school of dance. She figured it would help improve her form and balance, but that didn't make her any more interested on the topic. Ha Sooyoung had fallen in love with the intensity that came with more fast-paced, crisp dance styles. Hip hop inspired choreo and heavy basslines she could lose herself in were her favourite mistress.

Sooyoung poked her head into the hall they were having Ballet Studies in, scoping out what they were being made to do that day. Upon seeing everyone dressed up in traditional ballet outfits, tutus and all, she wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

 _Can't be assed to that today_ , she had thought. _Guess I'll sit this one out._

With that, Sooyoung turned on her heel, and left school for the day. Old habits die hard.

_I haven't skipped in... God knows how long. Bet my high school teachers would be shocked to the bone to find out I've got a good attendance record. One day without going won't hurt._

Once she was off of school grounds, Sooyoung took her sweet time in lighting up a cigarette. It was her first of the day, and she basked in every last second of the way the nicotine massaged her brain from the first inhale. She exhaled the smoke from her nostrils as she strolled down the sidewalk, her eyes following the frivolous trail of smoke as it billowed behind her, giving the appearance of cutting through a heavy fog that hung around only her.

She stopped in front of a store window to inspect herself. She had come dressed for a day of dancing, and it showed – she wore a smart black shirt with long sleeves that was strategically cropped to show off her rippling abs, and an excessively long off-white belt that dangled fashionably around her waist. The leather belt sat atop a pair of comfortably baggy pants, and she wore a pair of combat boots that went all the way up to her knees. Sooyoung chuckled at her own appearance, running a hand through her attractively messy hair; it wasn't exactly what one would call casual wear, but at least she looked cool.

Sooyoung continued her sauntering walk until she reached one of her favourite local haunts; the Sharp Betting Parlour. The place was a run-down hole in the wall - a time capsule of days gone by, the interior looked as though it hadn't been touched by human hands since the early 90's.

Sun-faded posters of men with unfashionable haircuts excitedly clutching their winning tickets adorned the walls, and cracked teal floor tiles that had lost their vibrant lustre long ago lay beneath her boots. The scratchy in-store radio played muzak from well over thirty years ago at all hours of the day – the way the songs warped in warbling, unnatural ways in spots lead Sooyoung to believe that it was being played directly over a cassette player, only further adding to the ambience.

The morbid nature of gambling dens wasn't lost on Sooyoung. She knew full well that, in a lot of ways, this was a place where people came to die. To breathe their last breaths of hope as they threw away the last scraps of their savings, hoping with every inch of their hearts that _this_ would be the winning round to pull them out of the abyss of debt.

The oppressive atmosphere was exactly what drew her to such a place, like a moth to a flame; knowing that a bet could be the difference between not being able to afford a single scrap of food for the next few weeks, or flourishing from a win to such an overblown degree that she could afford to invite two or three girls along to dinner at the ritziest, most opulent restaurant in town was a draw she couldn't resist.

Sooyoung's biggest vice was horse races. There was something so inexplicably exhilarating about winning it big; putting a piddly amount of chump change on the hapless horse that had next to no shot of coming in first place, and walking out of the place with pockets bursting at the seams from her winnings was what she loved best. It was a mug's game, but it was a game Sooyoung had learned to play well over the years. A niche hobby that not many girls her age were interested in.

Much to her surprise, she didn't have the place to herself today.

There was a girl stood off in a corner of the betting floor, all by her lonesome. She looked dainty from a distance; she wore a cute red dress adorned with a precious floral pattern, the length of which fell just past her knees. She had her black hair styled in a high, tumbling ponytail, with a shocking pink streak running through it; a surprising touch for someone who appeared to carry herself in such a demure manner. She was huddled over a betting terminal, holding onto a stack of tickets with a loose, non-committal grip, and Sooyoung briefly wondered if the girl had any idea that those tickets were _money_ waiting to happen.

And again, it really wasn't often Sooyoung saw girls close to her age in places like this. Usually, her only other company in parlours was little old ladies looking to offload some of their pension, and middle-aged men who had fallen on rough times, betting it all on one final game.

Curiosity thoroughly piqued, Sooyoung decided to approach the girl. If nothing else, she figured it'd be fun to tease someone who looked so... tease-able. Those were her favourite types of girls of all; the kind that would clutch their textbooks a little closer to their chests whenever she came around, the kind of girl who would cast their shy glances downward, acting as though they weren't thinking about slinking behind the bleachers and making out with the big bad wolf.

They often took her up on it when she invited them to, though.

She slipped her hands in the pockets of her baggy trousers, and strutted over to the girl in question with wide, confident strides.

“Hey, gorgeous. Having fun?”

The girl whipped her head around with a ferocity that compelled Sooyoung to take a cautious step backward, and their eyes mutually widened with a surprising familiarity once they met.

“Ah!”

Sooyoung brought a hand up to her chin, rubbing it thoughtfully as she looked over the girl in question. She had bright eyes that sparkled up at Sooyoung, as though she had finally seen the woman she had been waiting around to see all day, and a charming, girlish shade of pink lipstick on her lips. The face rang a bell, clear as day – she had definitely seen this girl around before – probably on campus – but she couldn't remember the name for the life of her. Names were never her strong suit.

The girl's face lit up, and she bowed her head with an excitable energy.

“Ah, hello! You're Sooyoung, right? Ha Sooyoung? I-it's so nice to finally meet you...!”

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, you too. You know me? What, did the chick who works at the counter tell you about me?”

“Of course I know you, silly! You were only the ace of the dance team in high school, and you're setting up to be the ace of the dance school in college, too! Duh!”

_Not gonna lie, that's kinda weird. How'd this cute little thing know about my high school career, of all things? But still..._

_She's just my type._

_I'm not about to run my mouth and blow my shot._

Sooyoung casually leaned against the betting terminal the girl was using, keeping her hands firmly in her pockets, and noticed the girl's gaze trail down her body, stopping to stare openly at her exposed abs.

She smirked.

“How sweet. What's your name, angel?”

“Jiwoo... it's Kim Jiwoo,” the girl answered with an air of dreaminess about her. “We go to the same school, in case you don't know. We actually went to the same high school, too! But, ah, it's okay if you don't remember me...”

Sooyoung thought she looked as though she was one step away from clasping her hands in front of her and sighing airily, like some kind of lovelorn schoolgirl in a cheesy drama. She thought it unusual that they went to the same high school, which was at _least_ two hours away, and just so happened to end up at the same dance academy...

“Oh...yeah, I thought I recognized you,” Sooyoung said with an unsure nod. “Were you part of the dance club back in secondary?”

Jiwoo shook her head with an over-enthusiasm that made Sooyoung chuckle. Her ponytail bounced furiously with the motion, and her face had an intense blush dusted across it.

“Oh, no, no no no. I wasn't a part of the dance club. Just... a fan.”

“...A fan?”

“Yes! Oh, I saw _all_ of your performances...” Jiwoo continued, and Sooyoung couldn't help but notice her take a step forward with a dreamy look in her eyes. “Every single one.”

Sooyoung let out a laugh of disbelief. Unsure of how to feel, she was equal parts flattered and weirded out by this mysterious girl.

“Seriously? Didn't know we had fans.”

“I wasn't a fan of the _rest_ of the club! Just you,” Jiwoo declared with a giggle; her eyes blazing with pride. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at the girl before her.

_Something about her..._

_It's making me all excited. But what is it...?_

“Hm...thanks. So you weren't on the dance club, right? What brought you to Eden Academy, then?” Sooyoung said with a pause to follow, before scoffing as she folded her arms. “Did we _inspire_ you or somethin'?”

Jiwoo clasped her hands behind her back, leaning toward Sooyoung with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“You really want to know, unnie?”

Sooyoung regarded Jiwoo with as neutral of a face as she could pull, pushing the overwhelming sense of curiosity she held for this girl below the surface for the time being.

“Yeah, tell me.”

Jiwoo beamed through the blush on her face, and took Sooyoung's hand into her own without warning. The look on her face began to escalate from happiness to a delirious delight.

“I followed _you_ , of course! To Eden, and to this betting place, too...”

“You followed me?”

“I didn't want to be away from you, so I practiced dancing reeeeeally hard and got accepted here. I'm in all your classes, you know? And I've been so curious about _this_ place and what you do here, I've been coming for the last few days to try and catch you! And now I have!”

Sooyoung stared with wide eyes, trying to ignore the blood draining from her face.

_That's it... I just worked it out. Why she makes me all excited..._

Jiwoo continued, happily bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Oh gosh, I'm just so grateful to finally be with you like this! Face-to-face! And you talked to me _first_! Aah, this is a dream come true...”

_She's dangerous._

Jiwoo brought her hands up to her face, covering her bright red cheeks and giggling into them with a somewhat unhinged tone to her laughter. Sooyoung straightened her posture, feeling especially alert after a confession like _that_. She thought the girl looked _sort of_ familiar, but to think that someone this saccharine was essentially stalking her?

Though she knew she should have been frightened, that she should probably call the police instead of having them called on her for once, the irresponsible, skirt-chasing side of Ha Sooyoung reared its head for the first time in well over a year. Briefly recalling the last time she had been wrapped up in a woman caused forgotten memories of a budding relationship gone south to flood back to her...but looking at the beautiful girl stood in front of her, a _relationship_ was the furthest thing from her mind.

She felt cravings arise from within her. A sensation she hadn't indulged in a long time. A curious, lecherous side to her; one that loved to tease the girls that eyed her in the high school hallways; and now, a side that wanted to begin involving this dangerous girl bubbling to the surface of her mind. 

“Let me ask you something,” Sooyoung said, licking her lips with anticipation. Jiwoo's expression looked as delicious as she did; unhinged, desperate for affection and the attention of Sooyoung. Even just from the look, Sooyoung had never felt quite as important as she did now.

“Anything,” Jiwoo said; her cheeks flushed a perfect red. Sooyoung felt her head spin with delight. “Anything at all, unnie.”

“Wanna come back to my place?”

The look on Jiwoo's face was definitely one that Sooyoung wouldn't hesitate to remember.

The look from before of happiness bleeding into a delirious delight was just a precursor to the way that Kim Jiwoo _really_ felt. A high-pitched squeal of disbelief slipped from behind her hands; curled up into excited balls before her broad, grinning lips; and god, the scorching red of her cheeks...Sooyoung was beginning to understand the appeal in seeing a beautiful woman blushing over her.

“Your place?!” Jiwoo exclaimed excitedly, and took Sooyoung's hands back in her own. They were trembling to such a degree that Sooyoung could hardly stop herself from smirking. She'd teased cute girls like this before, but this was another level entirely. “Your place? Really? Y-You mean it?”

“Sure, angel. You're just my type...” Sooyoung said with a stroke of Jiwoo's knuckles, which only prompted further noises from her lips.

Sooyoung decided to take the bait of Jiwoo's particularly obsessive streak right into her hands. Quite literally into her hands, as it happened, and by that, Sooyoung had peeled her palms away from Jiwoo's excitable grip, and placed them on her hips; pulling her up against her body as they leaned against the wall of the betting parlour.

“Ah...!” Jiwoo whispered; a hot breath against Sooyoung's neck. “Unnie... you...”

“You're a bad girl, right baby? Just like me, underneath the surface...who do you think you are, following me all over the place like this?”

It was a good thing that the betting parlour was mostly empty, because the moan that involuntarily slipped from Jiwoo's lips would have definitely been heard by a few people. Sooyoung felt a rush shift right through her body, coursing through her veins in a lust-fuelled pang, and the closer she brought her frame to Jiwoo's own, the more she realized that this wasn't just going to be a one-off.

If only because Kim Jiwoo wouldn't let it be.

“You called me baby...” Jiwoo whispered; her voice trembling as she smiled. Sooyoung smirked as she continued to whisper against her ear.

“Have you been stalkin' me? I don't know of any girl that's ever done that to me before.”

“I'm your only one?”

“You are.”

“ _Ah_...”

Sooyoung chuckled in such a way that it surprised even herself just how thoroughly she was getting into the idea of this. Jiwoo was definitely as unhinged as she was gorgeous, and that made for a very tempting woman to put before her eyes. Sooyoung looked around her, hair brushing just over her shoulder as she kept her hands on Jiwoo's hips; and turned her gaze back to the young woman in her grip.

“C'mon. Let's go.”

“Fuck me in your bed, okay?” Jiwoo blurted out, before covering her mouth with her hands. But her gaze spoke differently from her action; her reflex was one of shame, but her gaze was one of desperation. _Do it._ Her eyes were enough to give Sooyoung exactly what she wanted.

Without a reply leaving her lips, Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoo's wrist by force; and, with a flurry of blushing and cooing behind her, both women found themselves quickly leaving the parlour with a lot more than just a big ticket win.

-

Emerging back into Sooyoung's dorm room, it was even more of a relief than usual to know she had no roommate.

The desperation to have sex wasn't often present in Sooyoung's brain these days. Sure, she thought girls were gorgeous, and the sex itself was always a good time, but it was the aftermath that Sooyoung always dreaded. They'd always want to talk afterwards, or presumptuously lean into the idea that getting fucked by her meant they were dating now... maybe it was just the kind of women Sooyoung liked to tease in particular, but if all women were going to be like that around her, she'd rather just get off herself and fantasize about the hottest girl she'd seen that day instead.

But not with Jiwoo. Because Jiwoo had already made it _very_ clear that Sooyoung was an incredibly large part of her world; whether she wanted it or not. There was something alluring in a woman having confidence like that, to brazenly just...thrust her presence into Sooyoung's life without a care in the world about what she'd do about it, or even what she'd want.

It turned her on to have a pretty girl throwing herself at her like this.

Sooyoung opened the dorm room door with a shaky hand. Jiwoo felt an exhilaration rush through her blood at watching it happen. She was unlocking that door for her. Sooyoung was finally, _finally_ as desperate to fuck her as Jiwoo was every single day. Eventually, after much wrestling with the door's handle and the key in the lock, Sooyoung pressed down on it with a loud click and shuffled Jiwoo inside.

“So this is how your room smells today...” Jiwoo exclaimed with a giddy smile about her as she entered, spinning around on her heels to get a good look at the wardrobe and the band posters that lined the walls. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow as she closed the door behind them at Jiwoo's phrasing.

“ _Today?_ ”

Jiwoo didn't waste any time as soon as she heard the door's lock click down. There was one reason she was there with Sooyoung, and it certainly _wasn't_ to talk. At least, not yet.

Shoving her hands up into the back of Sooyoung's messy hair, her tongue was in her mouth within seconds. Pressing her up against the back of the door they'd entered from, their lips met in a mess of kisses and moans. A needy pant, a desperate breath; Sooyoung was completely entranced by this young woman, so desperate for her in a way that so many girls hadn't been, that she couldn't resist finding out what she was all about.

And she was a surprisingly good kisser, too.

“Mm...” Sooyoung moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue along the edge of Jiwoo's lips as they stood in an aggressive embrace. Jiwoo's hands were desperate, clinging and touching at the scalp of the woman she so desperately wanted, and bit down gently on her bottom lip. “Mm-!”

“Give me all of you,” Jiwoo breathed excitedly, and pulled Sooyoung over towards her bed. “Come on, come on! Undress me, okay? I'm all yours, you know? You know that, right?”

Sooyoung felt the pangs of lust go from her abdomen right to in between her legs, and with a dizzy head, she fell on top of Jiwoo's body against the mattress.

“Ah, shit...”

This was all happening so fast, and it was _damn_ hot while it was happening, too. Blowing off class today was a great decision if it meant she was going to get to fuck a hot girl who was completely obsessed with her. What better reason, in fact?

Jiwoo's hands needily grasped at Sooyoung's belt; pulling it off in a desperate need for her skin against hers. Sooyoung's hands slipped up underneath Jiwoo's dress, taking greedy, lust-fuelled handfuls of her bare thighs, and felt a gasp slip from her lips against Jiwoo's mouth when she made one particular discovery as her fingertips travelled upwards.

“No _underwear_...?” Sooyoung breathed, before laughing into the crook of Jiwoo's neck. “Oh, man...you really are something, aren't you?”

“Aah, I just...”

“You _are_ a bad girl. I knew you were.”

Covering Jiwoo's mouth with a kiss before she could fully reply, it was like a dream to the both of them. Sooyoung's tongue enveloped Jiwoo's own, kissing her lips with full, demanding motions, and as she hoisted Jiwoo's dress up around her hips, there was never going to be anything more satisfying than hearing the noises coming from her mouth.

_Don't stop. Give me more. Touch me. I can't get enough of you._

Sooyoung's lips dragged along the inner thighs of Jiwoo, who writhed underneath her touch as she lay back against the bed.

“Aaah, Sooyoung...!” She moaned, running her hands through the mess of black hair that rest atop Sooyoung's head. “You... you've really got no idea... how much I wanted you, for so long...! Please, please, give me e-everything, okay? Do it, just for me, okay?”

“Your _voice_...” Sooyoung breathed out; trailing rough kisses along the soft, untouched skin of Jiwoo's inner thighs. They were warm, and the further up she kissed, the wetter they were getting. Jiwoo's eyes were wide as saucers, and her cheeks still as red as a furnace. She was delirious from anything and everything Sooyoung was doing – though really, that could be said of her at any given time.

“My voice? M-My voice?” She repeated needily, sitting up slightly. “What about it?”

Sooyoung nodded, and tugged at her dress.

“You sound good. It's hot. I wanna see your tits after this.”

“A- _Ah_...!”

Sooyoung always did love going down on a girl. The ways that their hips would twitch, the way that their thighs clenched a little harder around her head; warm, soft sensations of their thighs begging her for more? There was just nothing better. Not to mention how, when they got even more excited, she could feel how big their clit would get from the licks she'd be putting against it.

With Jiwoo, however, she was already soaking. Sooyoung laughed smugly.

“Damn,” she said with a whisper, before wordlessly taking her lips to suckle around Jiwoo's clit.

“Aaah!”

Jiwoo was a screamer. _That much was evident already_ , Sooyoung thought, _but wow, she's making so many nice noises._ From the elongated, desperate moans to the erratic yelps and high-pitched begs, Sooyoung felt spoiled.

Her tongue danced around Jiwoo's most sensitive area. Slipping in and out of where she wanted to fuck her; swirling around her clit in a deft, deliberate and slow motion...it was almost too much to bear. Jiwoo's hips rocked the entire time, a cacophony of noise slipping from her lips, and begging Sooyoung to keep going.

“Pl...please...!” Jiwoo begged. “Aaah, I could just – just die happy like this...!”

 _Me too_ , Sooyoung thought privately, and smirked as her tongue continued to work its magic.

Feeling the soft, smooth sensation of Jiwoo's clit rubbing against her tongue, Sooyoung flicked at it with a set of hard motions. Jiwoo flinched at all of them, writhing in pleasure and biting down on Sooyoung's pillow, before; with the loudest scream of all, she came abruptly against Sooyoung's lips after what felt like just a few brief minutes.

“F...Fuck!” Jiwoo cursed in delirious delight, before laughing breathlessly into the pillow she was inhaling through. “Oh, Sooyoung... _Sooyoung_...”

Almost as though she'd done this before, even immediately after hitting her climax, Jiwoo's hands began to instinctively reach towards her thighs; before, as though she'd caught herself, she stopped mid-track. But Sooyoung wasn't stupid. She was sharp as a tack. And now, that was just another factor she'd found in how much she was growing fond of Jiwoo's... _inclinations_.

“You've touched yourself over me a lot before, huh?”

“Y-Yes, of course!”

_Wow. So horny and blunt. I like it._

Wiping her mouth dry with a satisfied grin, Sooyoung stood up in between Jiwoo's legs, and looked down at her as she lay on the mattress. This delicious amount of power was something that excited her like nothing else; she had almost forgotten how satisfying it felt to make a girl squirm beneath her. Sure, she might pay for it a little later down the line; Jiwoo was clearly never going to let her go after this.

But right now...who was to say Sooyoung would let her go, either?

“Take off your dress for me.”

Almost before she even finished the sentence, Jiwoo had pulled the dress over the top of her head with a whoosh. Similarly to before when Sooyoung had lifted up her dress and revealed something she'd thoroughly enjoyed, Jiwoo wasn't wearing a bra, and Sooyoung licked her lips at the sight of what she wanted to see.

It seemed as though she'd been desperate for this moment to happen, but hadn't actually thought it would. Sooyoung was more than happy to change that.

“Get on top of me,” Jiwoo demanded needily, and slipped herself beneath Sooyoung's bedsheets. It looked as though that _alone_ was going to be enough to get her off for a second time.

Sooyoung peeled off her own clothes bit by bit, and Jiwoo's trembling fingertips dragged themselves down the lines of her abs. Tantalizingly, adoringly, the soft tips of Jiwoo's fingers reminded Sooyoung that this was another woman before her. Her gentle touch, her soft lips; needy and slightly obsessive as she was, she was a human being that wanted to give herself entirely in devotion to Sooyoung.

“You're so beautiful, unnie...” Jiwoo said in adoration, and Sooyoung chuckled darkly.

“Sure, whatever...” she mumbled to herself, disinterested in the compliment. Sex was always better when no outside feelings were involved to her. That was a lesson she had learned in the past.

But Kim Jiwoo was completely encapsulated by her outside feelings. Sooyoung's naked body pressing against her was almost too much to bear. Jiwoo hastily shoved a hand in between her legs, grappling with Sooyoung's wrist desperately as they kissed, and Sooyoung was only too happy to oblige the request.

Slipping two fingers inside of her, Sooyoung began to fuck Jiwoo just as hard as they both wanted.

“M-More!” Jiwoo begged, clawing up at the skin of Sooyoung's back. Sooyoung clenched her jaw, baring the pain with her teeth grit, but also found herself thoroughly enjoying the sensations. “Ah, more! Sooyoung, more, _more_!”

Sooyoung picked up the pace with a burn of her muscles, and Jiwoo nearly screamed in delight. Covering her lips with her own, Jiwoo kissed Sooyoung desperately during, wrapping her legs hungrily around her hips as they moved beneath the sheets. Sooyoung's elbow propped her up as her body pressed in between Jiwoo's legs, and her fingers slid in and out of her pussy with ease.

“You enjoying this?”

“Yes...” Jiwoo replied deliriously, grinning from ear to ear. “God, yes...!”

“You want me?”

“Yes!” Jiwoo pleaded, grabbing Sooyoung's face between two desperate hands. “You have to be mine... you just have to be...!”

“Heh...” Sooyoung chuckled, and began to quickly pick up the pace. Jiwoo writhed.

She was so _wet_. Tightly clasping Sooyoung's face between her two hands, Jiwoo begged and pleaded against her lips for more. More touching, more kissing; more of just her in her entirety. Sooyoung could hardly believe that she was in such high demand.

As her muscles began to burn even more beneath the bedsheets, her fingers slid in and out in a rhythmic, steady motion. Jiwoo's thighs were growing tenser around Sooyoung's hips, and Sooyoung noticed how Jiwoo was biting her own lip a lot more with each movement. In Sooyoung's experience, that meant only one thing.

“You wanna cum, do you?” Sooyoung asked teasingly against Jiwoo's ear, and Jiwoo gasped.

“I... I do!”

“You can't. Not yet,” Sooyoung replied with a whisper of her own, and Jiwoo moaned with a whine that turned Sooyoung all the way up to 100. “Fuck...”

“Oh, please... please let me, unnie... _please_? A-Ah-!”

Jiwoo was struggling to keep it together as it was. Her eyes looked as though they could have been swirling; her head looked as though it could have been spinning. Her breasts moved with every force of Sooyoung's weight fucking her, and as her hands began to get more desperate with their clinging, Sooyoung could feel her beginning to lose it.

“Come on, just hold it together a little longer...” Sooyoung whispered with a smirk. She could feel how red in the face she was now, too, just like Jiwoo. “Make sure you don't come yet... _baby._ ”

“A-Ah! S-Sooyoung, please-!”

“You want to that bad?”

Jiwoo nodded frantically; a mess of kisses and sloppily placed whispers against Sooyoung's skin.

“ _Please!_ ”

“Alright,” Sooyoung replied, and fucked Jiwoo that little bit harder just to tip her over the edge.

With a loud, long scream of pleasure, Jiwoo finally came.

Sooyoung felt her fingers sticky and her knuckles wet with the ways that Jiwoo had been aroused against her, and as she pulled them out of the girl she'd just spend a good two hours fucking, she could hardly believe what had happened. She panted and gasped for breath, laying against a Jiwoo that found herself in complete heaven; and who, after a few minutes, surprised both of them.

Roughly pulling Sooyoung over onto her back, she climbed atop her midriff.

“Hey, what gives?”

“Shh,” Jiwoo whispered with a dangerous smile donning her face. “You're mine now, unnie.”

“Am I?” Sooyoung responded with a goading smile, and Jiwoo wrapped a hand around her neck.

Sooyoung gasped. This was a new exhilarating feeling. Jiwoo smiled, giggling as she did so, and as Sooyoung felt her tightening her wet thighs around her hips, she felt as though she was in heaven herself.

“You...” Jiwoo began again, and leaned down to slip her tongue in Sooyoung's mouth for just a moment. “You are _mine_.”

Rocking her hips on top of Sooyoung's waist, Sooyoung gasped for breath as Jiwoo's grip got a little harder. It felt so good, to have a girl on top of her like this, but it felt even better for the risky behaviour of it all. Jiwoo's naked figure rode her, hard and quick, desperate and pleading for more, and the grip got a little tighter with each time she could see she was making Sooyoung close to the edge.

Slipping off of her midriff abruptly, Jiwoo sunk to the edge of the bed, spread Sooyoung's legs apart, and returned the favour desperately that had been done to her just a little earlier.

“A-Aah!” Sooyoung cried out, surprised at the sudden action, and Jiwoo didn't say a word.

But her tongue could move. Like she was desperate for Sooyoung to hit the same octaves of pleasure she had, she worked her clit as hard as she could. Sooyoung felt her back arching, her trembling hands grasping at the dark hair of the girl now on her knees, steering her in the right directions to lick a little harder or suck a little less; and, as Jiwoo continued, Sooyoung felt her nails digging into the edges of her hips.

“You'll love me,” Jiwoo giggled in between Sooyoung's thighs, and she could feel her smiling between them. “I'll make you.”

“F- _Fuck_!”

Jiwoo's tongue felt stiff and hard, flicking itself against her clit with a determination that Sooyoung had never known, and it felt so _good._ She writhed and squirmed around, resisting the urge to beg Jiwoo to do it a little more, a little harder, though from the way Jiwoo was determined to taste Sooyoung, it didn't seem needed.

“You're going to come over _me_ , Sooyoung? Aah...” Jiwoo exclaimed with a greedy smile. “How I've longed for this... I've dreamed of this, every night...!”

She was right. Sooyoung was at the edge. Her head tilted backwards, grabbing Jiwoo's head a little more forcefully, when; with a final flicker of her tongue against her throbbing clit; Sooyoung let out a muted scream as she came against her lips.

“God damn...!” She exclaimed, feeling her limbs grow slack; and, as Jiwoo leant back with a satisfied smile on her face, she licked her lips clean.

“You taste just as good as you look, you know...” she said with a giddy laugh, and crawled back on top of the naked body of Sooyoung.

When it came to the aftermath of sex, Sooyoung had never been a cuddler. But Jiwoo was. Jiwoo already refused to let go of Sooyoung. Of _her_ Sooyoung; from her arms, or her eyes, and especially from her heart. But as they lay here, with Sooyoung gnawing at her own lip nervously and hanging an arm around Jiwoo limply, Jiwoo's eyes were fixated on the prominent jawline that belonged to the woman at her side.

And from these little, subtle actions, one thing was clear – and that was that neither of them were going to be able to dance their way out of this one any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups (especially loona)! i honestly don't remember the last time i talked about something that wasn't loona related dkjfbgkjb but as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


	2. blooming in deep darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S HAPPENIN CHUUVES NATION!!! i'm back back back again, with a second chapter of obsessive gf chuu for your reading pleasure! i just wanted to say thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response to this story; i wasn't expecting anything special, but i've been seriously blown away by all of the comments and kudos and stuff, so thanks again ;w; !! anyway... this is a lil v-day gift from me to you all, so i hope you like it ;) and in case it wasn't obvious, this has officially become a multi-chapter story! and again: i'm gay. so without further ado, ENJOY!!! ♥♥♥

Sooyoung felt a faint pang of regret over the way things had gone last night.

“Okay, ladies. Now, I know this is boring, but just bear with me, alright?”

She let out a morose sigh as she rest her head on her hand; and winced as she sat a little more upright in her classroom seat.

Kim Jiwoo hadn't shown up to class today, and the scratches on Sooyoung's back from the night before had served as a good reminder to _not_ get all mixed up in girls that were utterly obsessed with her. Never one to brag, Sooyoung knew she'd had her fair share of admirers, both in her last high school and probably a few at the dance school; but something about _that_ girl – something about Kim Jiwoo – was just too enticing to miss out on.

But now she was paying the price. Somehow, not seeing Jiwoo in class felt a little... wrong. Was it her fault she hadn't shown up?

_Nah. That girl wouldn't miss out on seeing me again, even if the world was ending._

So why wasn't she here? An anxious gnaw churned around in her stomach like a ball, which thoroughly rubbed her the wrong way. Sooyoung didn't _do_ anxiety. She didn't get like this over just _anything_. Which meant that Kim Jiwoo was already solidifying herself as at least _something_ in her mind to think about.

In the current moment, Sooyoung – along with the majority of the other girls in her class – were bored out of their minds, learning about the more formal side of dancing and theories around human movement.

 _Who the hell ever heard of writing stuff down for dance class?_ Sooyoung thought scornfully, and ran a hand through her hair as her eyes glazed over the lined sheet before her. _This is boring as fuck._

But being bored meant her mind wandered, and the place it wandered to was just the way she had ended things with Jiwoo the night before. She had felt a little awkward and antsy at the sudden spike of emotion Jiwoo had brought with her presence, and in turn, Jiwoo had felt clingier than ever. She'd been laying her head on Sooyoung's bare skin, drawing little, lovesick circles on her collarbone with her fingertip softly, and Sooyoung, even without looking down at the woman at her side, could feel her smiling. She hadn't stopped smiling the entire time, as though this had been everything she'd ever wanted.

The thought made her cringe inwardly.

“Ugh...” Sooyoung groaned, and lay her head down against her arms as the teacher continued to blab on. Her back _ached_. The scratches from Jiwoo stung like hell against the cotton of her shirt. Maybe she'd indulged a little too much in having a beautiful girl beneath her last night, but she'd be damned if it wasn't fun.

A small smirk at the thoughts brushed against her arm, and before Sooyoung could fully further indulge in the thoughts of fucking a woman like that any longer, she heard the teacher pointedly clearing her throat at the front of the class.

“Ha Sooyoung,” she said with a stern tone, and Sooyoung raised her head. “You still with us?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Good. Now, then...”

Sooyoung rested her head back on her hand with a droop, and closed her eyes.

She'd told Jiwoo to leave almost immediately after they'd had the opportunity to laze around together.

“ _You want me to go?”_

“ _Uh... yeah.”_

“ _Oh, alright... can I see you again, Sooyoung? We're together now, right?”_

“ _We're not dating.”_

Sooyoung's closed eyes squinted, even behind her eyelids. That felt a little _too_ scathing.

“ _We're... we're not?”_

“ _No. Now get out.”_

Jiwoo had tried to protest, but Sooyoung had shuffled her out with little more than a word. She'd practically thrown the cute red dress Jiwoo had been unravelled out of back at her, and had felt a moment of blind panic upon seeing the hickeys she'd left on Jiwoo's neck. But Jiwoo remained unfazed, completely affectionate and cuddly all the way up to the point Sooyoung had stood at the door in her vest and underwear, and Jiwoo had kissed her on the lips a little too forcefully for it to be called a peck.

It felt like more of a possessive kiss, really.

“See you tomorrow, then...” Jiwoo beamed, a dreamy look in her eyes above her flushed cheeks, and Sooyoung grunted.

“Sure, whatever.”

Sooyoung closed the door behind her, and she didn't really bother to check whether Jiwoo had gotten home safely. _I'm such an asshole sometimes,_ she chastised herself, which in turn only served to thoroughly piss herself off more. She should have at least walked her home. 

“...you'll all be working in pairs, assigned by me,” the teacher announced, snapping Sooyoung out of her thoughts. “Come on, we'll be going to the hall now to practice for the upcoming dance.”

“Pairs?” Sooyoung suddenly blurted out in alarm, and the girls in her class giggled amongst themselves as the teacher sighed heavily.

“You really _have_ rejoined us now, have you? Come on, you'll understand when we're in the practice hall.”

Heaving herself up out of her seat with a wince from Jiwoo's scratch marks, Sooyoung began to move begrudgingly towards the exit of the classroom, and haphazardly clutched to the scarce amount of school supplies she'd brought with her.

The classroom filtered out into the large, open space of the sterile hallways belonging to the dance academy, and Sooyoung felt her eyes heavily resting open. Her mind was cycling through all of the events of last night, and as her footsteps echoed, her memories echoed with them. The feeling of a woman's body in her hands again; the sensation of grabbing her hips and her breasts with her hands forcefully...

It was _hot_.

“Ugh.”

Sooyoung's back was killing her, but thinking about the better part of last night was sustaining the injuries. The feeling of Jiwoo's wetness against her tongue as Sooyoung got onto her knees; and wow, the _noises_ she'd gotten that girl to make. Now that was something that she could get used to.

On top of everything else, Jiwoo was a damn good kisser. That was what took Sooyoung the most by surprise. The way her tongue slipped into her mouth was a perfect fit; even the ways their lips moved in the heat of the gasps and the moans was incomparable to any other woman Sooyoung had experienced before. She had to at least give her that.

Lost in thought as she continued to walk, Sooyoung began to feel a slight prickle up the back of her neck at the sound of a distant noise.

“Hm...?”

Trailing behind the group of her classmates, she turned around to look at the barren hallway, all the way down to the end where the lockers were, and the wall cornered off into another part of the building.

It felt as though somebody was watching her, leering from some kind of a distance, though she couldn't be sure.

The noise sounded strangely familiar; rustling paper?

No...

A camera shutter.

She rubbed the back of her head, and turned back to walk along behind the girls in front.

“Just feelin' jumpy today, I guess...” she mumbled to herself, and shook her head clear of the lust and exasperation she was feeling all at once. Before she reached the hall, she'd heard the noise several more times, but each time she turned her head to investigate, there was nobody to be seen.

“Right! Everybody, file inside.”

Perplexed, Sooyoung followed on with her teacher's instructions.

As the large doors opened and closed behind with a bang, the high-pitched squeak of everybody's shoes reverberated through the hollow hall as they entered, walking over to the white bars that lined the sides of the room. The large windows poured in the light of day outside, and Sooyoung leant back against the cold bar on her own; folding her arms and crossing her legs slightly to repress the dull ache she'd found there from allowing herself to think too much about one subject in particular.

The teacher cleared her throat, and the class began to settle in.

“So, each semester, Eden -”

The double doors opened with a huge bang, and all the startled classmates turned to look at the person who had just entered.

“S-Sorry I'm late!”

Sooyoung's eyes widened.

“Jiwoo!” The teacher began sarcastically. “So glad you could join us. _Finally_.”

“I'm sorry...” Jiwoo replied sadly, and Sooyoung could see that smile was there, plastered onto her face again. She was wearing a nicely fitting turtleneck today; _probably to cover the hickies,_ Sooyoung thought in an uncharacteristically bashful embarrassment; before she noticed something else in particular that really stood out.

“Take a seat and let's continue,” the teacher said, and Jiwoo giggled to herself as her eyes caught sight of Sooyoung.

The jacket that covered Jiwoo's turtleneck. That was _Sooyoung's_ jacket.

Warmly snuggled up in it, Sooyoung could see that was far too big on her, but Jiwoo was nestled in it perfectly, wrapping it hard around her body. Sooyoung knew with absolute certainty, that she hadn't worn a jacket to class _today_ , nor had Jiwoo taken one home with her last night; which only meant one thing – Jiwoo had been late because of one very specific reason, and it wasn't to enter Sooyoung's room with _permission_ a second time.

_My jacket? What the hell? How did she get hold of that? I didn't see her with it yesterday!_

Jiwoo's cheeks were rosy pink, and her smile was as compelling and unhinged as before. Sooyoung felt the throb in between her legs make her angry again.

 _She's_ this _obsessed with me?_

“So, Jiwoo, as I was trying to say,” the teacher continued, oblivious to the rampant sexual tension that was now budding before her eyes. “We're going to be assigning pairs for the annual Eden dance that comes up at the end of each semester.”

“Ooh!”

The girls in the class giggled at Jiwoo's infectious cuteness, and Sooyoung covered her mouth with her hand.

“Ooh indeed!” The teacher replied, and Sooyoung could see that even she was taken in by Jiwoo's charm. “You'll be being assigned by grade. Those in the top grades will be paired up with those in the slightly lower grades for improvement.”

Sooyoung felt her mind race. Jiwoo's eyes were firmly glued to her. She didn't have to even look over to know _that_ , but considering just moments ago she'd been worried Jiwoo had even made it home safely, she felt more compelled than ever to steal a glance.

Jiwoo's gaze was every bit as intense as Sooyoung had anticipated. The look in her eyes was one that was _begging_ , and that made even Sooyoung's cheeks a little hotter than before. Her smile was just for Sooyoung, her eyes and of course her body; she'd made that abundantly clear. Her hands, her lips, her thighs; all of these things were for Sooyoung's personal pleasure.

Sooyoung turned her gaze away, and through the echo of the hall, she could hear Jiwoo's intensified breaths carrying across from where she sat.

“First,” The teacher began, scanning the room. “Let's see... Vivi, come forward, would you?”

A shy, unassuming, pretty girl took a step forwards out into the hall. She had her hands clasped before her, looking around in a bashful embarrassment, and a girl next to her was cheering her on quietly. Vivi chuckled softly to herself, and walked over to stand besides the teacher.

“Who would be good to pair with you, I wonder? Hm...”

Jiwoo's longing gaze intensified on Sooyoung. Sooyoung refused to look back over at her.

“...Sooyoung, would you come over here?”

With a slight, audible gasp from Kim Jiwoo's lips, Sooyoung continued to ignore the look from Jiwoo at her side, and walked over to where the teacher was stood.

“You two, work together. Sooyoung, you might have the higher grade, but Vivi certainly has the work ethic. You'll be good for each other.”

Sooyoung looked at the girl before her, who looked back at her with a polite smile. She didn't dare to look over at whatever Jiwoo's expression would be right now.

“Okay, please take a seat over there. Now, then...”

Pointing to a vacant section of the hall, Sooyoung stiffly walked at Vivi's side.

“It – um... it's nice to meet you, Sooyoung.”

“Oh... yeah, you too.”

Vivi smiled warmly, and Sooyoung forced a half smirk back as they took seats on the ground. For the remainder of the announced pairings, Sooyoung couldn't bring herself to look at the girl across from her in the hall, until eventually, everybody had been paired off.

“Now, I know most of you prefer more modern dance, but we'll be learning the ballroom waltz. One of you, place your hand on your partner's waist, and the other, place your hand on their shoulder. With your free hands, hold each other's for balance, and let's begin.”

Sooyoung sighed wearily, and Vivi giggled. Sooyoung immediately felt embarrassed.

“Ah, sorry...that wasn't -”

“It's alright,” Vivi replied with a knowing smile. “I wanted to be paired up with someone else, too.”

“You did?”

“The girl at my side back over there,” Vivi said bashfully, “Haseul.”

Immediately getting the hint, Sooyoung smiled warmly at the girl at her side. 

“I guess we should just make the most of it then, eh?”

“I suppose so,” Vivi replied with a grin, and Sooyoung felt a little calmer in the throes of normalcy.

With Vivi's hand warmly resting on her shoulder and her other inside her palm, Sooyoung found it much more easy to concentrate following the instructions of her teacher. Even with the creeping sensation of Jiwoo's eyes following her every move, she refused to acknowledge it, and in that, there was a slight turn on of having so much power over someone.

She _really_ didn't want to admit that, though.

“Um, excuse me...”

As Sooyoung and Vivi continued practicing their steps, they were interrupted by a slightly disgruntled, feminine voice at their side.

“Huh?” Sooyoung asked, looking at the much smaller girl that had just walked up to her. “What do you want?”

“Listen...” the girl began. “I've been paired with Kim Jiwoo, and she sent me over here to tell you that you need to switch partners with me.”

“Hah? It's by grade. We can't switch.”

“Believe me, I've told her that a _billion_ times. Will you just go and calm her down or... whatever? She's determined to work with you.”

“Your grades must be even higher than I thought!” Vivi said with an impressed tone. The girl sighed.

“Honestly...it's been nothing but 'Yeojin, go talk to her!' and 'Yeojin, why are you still here?' every five seconds. Do I look like I want to be doing this cheesy ballroom dance any more than anyone else here?!”

“I'll go talk to her...” Sooyoung begrudgingly said, and, removing Vivi's palm from her own, she took a deep breath; and caught sight of the girl now excitedly looking through the crowd of people and directly only at her.

Sooyoung gnawed her lip nervously. What should she even say? What _could_ she say? This all felt so awkward.

As she finally reached the vicinity of Kim Jiwoo, like a magnet, Jiwoo snapped up Sooyoung's hands in her own. Haphazardly throwing Sooyoung's arm around her waist, she placed her hand on her shoulder, and as though they couldn't break the eye contact from one another, they were once again lost in their own little world as they danced.

“You're wearing my jacket.”

Jiwoo giggled.

“Doesn't it look good on me?”

“How did you even get it...?”

“I borrowed your dorm room key! You don't mind, right?” Jiwoo replied with a girlish blush on her face all over again.

_When the hell did she find the time to pilfer that...?_

As they continued to dance a little slower, Sooyoung felt every single nerve ending through her body become electrified.

Jiwoo's body pressed desperately against her own; it was like a perfect sense of déjà vu encapsulating the night before. The feeling of her warmth, the scent of her perfume, her pulse racing wildly; Sooyoung really _was_ attracted to it all.

Her attitude, above all else, was the most exciting thing about her. She was clearly dangerous. And something about that made Sooyoung go wild inside.

“You smell great.”

“It's your favourite perfume, right?” Jiwoo asked, and Sooyoung couldn't help but notice her closing the gap. “I know. I heard you talk about it once before, back in high school. To your dance club friends. About how good it smelled against a girl's neck.”

“You actually remembered something like that?”

“I know everything about you,” Jiwoo whispered, and Sooyoung's eyelids fluttered over her eyes as she felt Jiwoo's sweet breath dancing against her lips. “You can't escape from me, Sooyoung. Even if you try to push me away, I'll always be there... waiting for you.”

“I didn't sign up for this,” Sooyoung said, but despite her words, she continued to dance with Jiwoo in hand.

“Is falling in love something you sign up for? It's inevitable, isn't it? Like roses blooming in May,” Jiwoo replied with a giggle; a shimmering glint of light in her widened eyes. “Oh, Sooyoung... I've been besides myself with awe, ever since I got to have you all to myself...”

The hand that rest on Sooyoung's shoulder slipped down her back, and Sooyoung grit her teeth as she felt Jiwoo's slender fingertips trace over where the scratches were with a perfect ease.

“Stop that.”

“Why?” Jiwoo goaded with a lusty air about her; pressing her body against Sooyoung's needily. “Don't you like it as much as I do? I know you do, right? Tell me you do.”

Sooyoung felt something inside snap; and, as she forcefully shoved Jiwoo away from her, the smile abruptly fell from Jiwoo's face; along with the music of the piano coming to a halt.

“Knock it off!” Sooyoung scolded angrily, and Jiwoo gasped.

“Alright, everyone! That's it,” the teacher announced as the bell began to ring. “Class is over for now. Go and get some lunch.”

Sooyoung stormed out with a furious bang of the hall doors against the wall, and Jiwoo stood, dumbfounded, as she watched her disappear.

“What's up with her...?” The classmates began to mumble amongst themselves, and Jiwoo felt a newly renewed, fresh sensation of desperation completely envelope her entire body over Ha Sooyoung.

-

If one needed a shower after class, it was always better to wait until the other girls had gone to lunch before stepping in for a private one. If one needed a shower to clear one's head and to freely be able to stand with the scratches on one's back exposed from how hard one had fucked a fellow classmate the night before, it was _definitely_ better to wait until they'd all gone for lunch.

Sooyoung had found herself in the shower as soon as she was sure the coast was clear. The last few girls filtered out of the changing rooms, refreshed and considerably more hungry after the dancing workout they'd been given, and Sooyoung was always grateful for just how unreasonably long the lunches were here at Eden Academy.

“Thank God...” Sooyoung mumbled to herself, irritated. “A moment to myself. Felt like I was _suffocatin'_ back there.”

Slipping her clothes off, stepping out of them felt like shedding an old skin as she locked the shower's door behind her. A lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours; she'd met Kim Jiwoo, she'd fucked Kim Jiwoo, and then she'd gotten really fucking mad at Kim Jiwoo for trying to goad her into dating her. Sooyoung could hardly remember the last time she'd actually gotten mad at someone for a _real_ reason, and she hadn't just been looking for trouble that day.

“Agh...!” She winced, switching on the water; and as the gentle lashings of warmth came over her, the searing screams of the wounds on her back stung like crazy.

She'd gotten a quick look at them last night, in the full-length mirror of her room. Jiwoo had really done a number on her. Sooyoung hated to admit it, but this entire situation both turned her on insanely as well as irritated her like mad.

Having Jiwoo like a weight around her neck was suffocating; but the sex was _already_ infuriatingly good. This girl wasn't just crazy; she was also insatiably attractive, and finding someone like that so hot made Sooyoung's blood boil.

Running her hands through her wet hair, Sooyoung looked up towards the rush of the shower water. The steam began to rise up, enveloping the entire shower room with its mist. It felt refreshing to quietly bask in the water's warmth, like a rush to her system.

Sooyoung's hands ran themselves over her shoulders, her hips, and down to her stomach. Why had she been so irritated today...? Surely it wasn't just because of Jiwoo.

Sooyoung paused; and then she shook her head. She realized suddenly, in the mist of the shower that beat down on her sensitive skin, that there was one very clear explanation for why she was so pissed.

She was horny. And she didn't want to be.

“Damn it.”

With an irritated shake of her head, Sooyoung looked back up towards the rushing water; washing her face clean of the day's thoughts. She'd go out and find some other cute girl tonight, perhaps at a night club, and see if she wanted to hook up. It had been a long while since she had last brought a girl home from the club, and while the thought of going back to such a reckless habit made her feel somewhat nervous, the alternative was taking her chances to dance with Kim Jiwoo once more.

Even someone as bone-headed as Sooyoung knew full well that she shouldn't continue things with someone as dangerous as Jiwoo. Who knew where that would lead? Sooyoung wasn't sure if she really wanted to find out, either. This girl had _already_ been resourceful enough to get into her dorm room whilst she was out.

“...Sooyoung...”

With a shocked snap of her head, Sooyoung turned to find that the source of the voice was just the woman she'd been thinking about; standing, naked before her, slipping into the mist of the shower, and locking the door behind her.

“Jiwoo?! What the -”

“You left the door unlocked for me...” Jiwoo grinned, slipping her body against Sooyoung's wet skin, and Sooyoung felt her back press against the cold tiles. “I wanted to see you.”

Sooyoung's eyes trailed along Jiwoo's naked body, and the sudden spike of want that crashed through her made her head spin. Despite the overwhelming urge to get wrapped up in Jiwoo all over again, Sooyoung fought past her waves of arousal and did all she could to keep her wits about her. 

“Well I don't wanna see _you_ ,” she managed to scowl.

“ _Why?_ ” Jiwoo asked with a needy whine, and Sooyoung felt _already_ herself melting a little at the sound of her sweet voice. “I want to see you, Sooyoung. I really, _really_ want to, you know? You know that, right? I'm sorry if I upset you earlier... I just...”

Sooyoung and Jiwoo stood, pressed against each other in the wet mist of the shower, and looking at one another with a heady lust that began to envelope them both.

All this time, Sooyoung had been thinking Jiwoo was dangerous because of what she might do; but instead, she had forgotten to really consider what she'd _already_ done. She was _already_ inside Sooyoung's head. She was _already_ thoroughly under her skin. All of her kisses, her desperation, her dangerous attitude; it was all something that peppered thoroughly into the life Sooyoung wanted, full of excitement and rambunctiousness.

Sooyoung bit her lip. Jiwoo's eyes scanned all over her face. Sooyoung felt herself becoming immediately hornier at feeling Jiwoo's wet chest pressing against her own as she wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's neck.

“I'm sorry, unnie... please, forgive me...”

“If we do this one more time, will you leave me alone after?”

Jiwoo opened her mouth to respond, but; much to the surprise of them both; Sooyoung had already covered it with her mouth, and shoved Jiwoo up against the wall she'd been leaning against with a hasty switch of their bodies.

“Mm-!”

Pinning Jiwoo's arms up against the shower wall, Sooyoung's lips kissed hungrily at Jiwoo's own. All of the pent-up attraction, the denial that all of this was intensely overwhelming to her came out in sloppy, wet kisses that slid along each other's lips from the wetness of the shower. Jiwoo's wrists wrestled against Sooyoung's strong grip, desperate to cling to her in the ways that Sooyoung knew she wanted to, but Sooyoung didn't relent.

This time, she was going to be the one in charge.

Pressing her body hard in between Jiwoo's legs, she felt her knees threatening to buckle at the sensation of the vibrating moans against her lips, and the feeling of Jiwoo's thighs desperately trying to cling around her hips. Sooyoung's head was spinning, delirious with just how turned on she was becoming so quickly, and in a room that was getting increasingly hotter from the warmth of the shower water, too.

“Aaah...!” Jiwoo gasped out as Sooyoung moved her lips towards Jiwoo's breasts, and Jiwoo's arms that were being pinned up against the wall suddenly flung themselves around Sooyoung's neck. “Fuck... fuck...!”

Her nipples were hard against Sooyoung's tongue, and that just made it all the better. Both of them felt so slippery and hot, bathed in the sudden lashings of the shower, and to top it all off, this was even riskier than yesterday's sexual encounter. This was at _school_.

Sooyoung had definitely locked the door before – she knew she had – but somehow, Jiwoo had managed to get inside. The level of determination was impressive, Sooyoung had to admit at least that much – but wouldn't people hear them outside?

Running her tongue around Jiwoo's hardened nipple, Sooyoung sucked at it a little harder as her hands, slipping with their grip, grabbed at Jiwoo's thighs.

“S-Sooyoung!”

“Shut up.”

“Aaah-!”

Jiwoo being told what to do immediately put her even further over the edge, and Sooyoung's entire body vibrated with pleasure.

Slamming her back against the wall, Sooyoung hoisted Jiwoo's obsessive, gripping thighs around her hips, and kept her pressed up by slipping her body in between them. Jiwoo's hands ran themselves through Sooyoung's wet hair, pushing it back as they continued to make out, gasping and drooling and panting for breath. Sooyoung felt like every bone in her body was about to collapse from the weight of this lust.

“Just one more time, you understand?”

“Yes, yes...” Jiwoo replied in haste, trying desperately to reach for Sooyoung's wrist as it slipped down the front of her wet stomach. “Pl-please!”

Sooyoung smirked against their kisses, and Jiwoo felt as though she could have came then and there. Her fingertips danced against the top of Jiwoo's most sensitive area; gently slipping themselves down to touch the wetness of her pussy, before rubbing there a little longer, a little slower and a little harder, slipping her tongue inside Jiwoo's mouth.

“Beg.”

Jiwoo writhed against the wall, a desperate whine echoing through the shower room.

“Please, unnie... please, please, _please_!”

Sooyoung felt her mind almost explode, and as Jiwoo clung to her, careful not to touch the scratches she had been so heavily reprimanded for touching earlier, Sooyoung slipped her fingers roughly inside of her.

“Ah!” Jiwoo exclaimed in pleasure. “S-Sooyoung!”

Sooyoung didn't say anything. Her fingers were already warm with Jiwoo's wetness; firmly inside her pussy, Sooyoung wasted no time in fucking her. Her arm was already burning from how hard and how fast she was fucking this woman she had pressed up against the wall of the shower. In between her own legs was practically dripping, and it certainly wasn't from the water that had been lashing down on their backs this entire time.

Jiwoo just felt so... good. It infuriated Sooyoung to think she could be actually under someone else's spell, and someone so damn needy, at that. But the way that she moaned, the way she writhed and begged and pleaded with every single inch of her body for Sooyoung to touch her more, driving her wild with the lust she so clearly had to deal with every moment of every day; there was nothing else like it.

Sooyoung's fingers slipped in and out of Jiwoo's pussy with hard motions. Stopping occasionally to rub at her clit, Jiwoo's body would jolt upwards, her legs slack as they rest off of Sooyoung's hips in ecstasy, and stiffening up around her again when Sooyoung would continue fucking her. Sooyoung grunted, putting all of the pent-up energy she'd felt since last night into action, and Jiwoo's moans began to get increasingly louder.

“Be quiet,” Sooyoung told her, and Jiwoo slammed her hands over her mouth. “Someone will hear you.”

“Ah – I – ah...!”

Sooyoung continued. Spurred on only by Jiwoo's insubordinate behaviour, her arm burned as she picked up the pace. Jiwoo's wetness was so great that Sooyoung could even feel it trickling down to her wrist, with slippery, hard motions in between her thighs.

“Please... let me please you after, S-Sooyoung!”

“You weren't going to get out of it,” Sooyoung growled, and Jiwoo couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure.

At this point, both of them were so turned on and besides themselves that it didn't really even matter if anybody heard them after all. Sooyoung was gone; Jiwoo was equally as delirious with delight. And, as Sooyoung began to feel Jiwoo's body tensing up against her, she knew immediately what was about to happen.

“Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?”

“A-Ah! Yes, yes, yes!”

“Then do it,” Sooyoung demanded, and Jiwoo didn't need any further instructions.

Riding it out against the hard, solid sensation of Sooyoung's slippery hand, Jiwoo came with a loud moan into Sooyoung's neck; a futile attempt at keeping herself quiet, she came hard enough where her entire body trembled afterwards, holding on inside Sooyoung's arms. Sooyoung felt as though she was about to collapse, holding Jiwoo steady against her body, and slipping out her fingers gently. She didn't realize quite how rough she'd been, but Jiwoo didn't seem to mind.

“Sooyoung...” Jiwoo stammered, her cheeks bright red and her smile as wide as ever with a dizzy sensation of love. “Oh, Sooyoung... here... you – you must have worked so hard...I'll make you feel good, okay?”

“Ah...”

Shuffling around Sooyoung's body dizzily and almost slipping over twice, Jiwoo gratefully got onto her knees, and pried Sooyoung's thighs open.

“Let me...” Jiwoo begged, looking up with that same needy look that drove Sooyoung insane.

“Fuck...”

Jiwoo took the curse word as a permission granted, and, placing her face in between Sooyoung's legs, eagerly began lapping up all of the wetness Sooyoung had accumulated.

Rolling her tongue against her clit, Sooyoung's body jolted. This was what she'd been craving; this unbridled, unashamed sensation of lust and sexual pleasure all rolled into one. She placed a hand over her mouth, and felt an even bigger burst of lust when she felt just how brightly her cheeks were scorching red against the palm of her hand.

“You taste so good...” Jiwoo mumbled to herself with a giggle, and licked hard against Sooyoung's pussy.

“Sh-shit...!”

“Mm... I just can't get enough of this...”

Jiwoo's tongue felt like magic against Sooyoung's most sensitive spots. Her tongue knew exactly where to go when it touched the tip of her clit; swirling around in a slow deliberate motion, Sooyoung felt herself twitching in delight. Her hands dug hard into Jiwoo's scalp, steering her mouth exactly where she wanted it to go, and Jiwoo's free hand reached up to hungrily grasp at one of Sooyoung's breasts.

“Harder...” Sooyoung demanded, and Jiwoo did as she was told.

Her tongue licked up and down against just how wet Sooyoung really was. Tasting every single inch of her wetness, Jiwoo was becoming delirious all over again. Sooyoung's head rolled back, lulling back against the hard porcelain of the shower wall, and felt her thighs beginning to ache with how well Jiwoo was doing. Moans slipped from her lips of delight, and each time they did, Jiwoo worked that little bit harder.

And with each bit of hard work, Sooyoung felt all the more closer to coming hard.

“Shit... I'm...”

“A-Are you going to hit your limit, Sooyoung?” Jiwoo asked with a needy smile. “Please... I've been a good girl, right? I have, right?”

Sooyoung's fingers wrapped up in Jiwoo's hair that bit tighter.

“You have...”

“I have? Aaah, Sooyoung...! Then reward me, okay?”

Moving her tongue a little harder and a little needier, that was the last few licks and suckles of her clit that Sooyoung really needed; and, with a loud scream of her own repressed into the wet palm of her hand, she felt herself orgasm hard against Jiwoo's lips.

“Mm...!” Jiwoo exclaimed as Sooyoung's body twitched and vibrated against her mouth. “Oh... you really do spoil me, you know...”

Sooyoung gasped for breath; gulping down large gasps of the misty, wet air of the shower room. Jiwoo sat back against the floor, licking her lips clean with her tongue, and stood up shakily on her legs to wrap her arms around Sooyoung's neck.

“That was incredible...”

Sooyoung didn't place her arms around Jiwoo's hips, which only served to make her needier.

“Yeah...” Sooyoung replied, and privately thought how that was the understatement of the century. “So... so we're good, right? That was the last time?”

Jiwoo chuckled in response, and Sooyoung closed her eyes.

There was no way that was going to be the last time between them. Not just because Jiwoo wouldn't let it be, but Sooyoung, too, was becoming just as desperate as Kim Jiwoo was – after all, how could she let a woman so devoted to her like this slip from her hands?

Now all they had to worry about was whether somebody had heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups (especially loona)! as always, thanks sososo much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


	3. always watching, always waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a long time chuuves nation!!!! i just want to take a second to thank everybody who has supported me once again! you've all been so kind about my writing, and its seriously blown me away with how positive the reception to this fic in particular has been ;_; every kind comment makes my heart feel so good so THANK YOU!! i love you all!! OMG i can't even begin to tell you how mf excited i am to finally have an update to share on this fic... work got in the way of my precious fic writing time but! i am happy to say that the next update will be out muuuuch sooner >:3 !! this is a kind of "calm before the storm" chapter so i hope you like it! ENJOY!

After the incident back in the showers with Jiwoo, Sooyoung began to notice something alarming.

Piece by piece, all of her belongings were going missing.

At first, it was little, inconsequential things. A notebook she could have _sworn_ she had left on her bedside table, or her workout shirt she had worn to dance classes that day. Those things, at any given time, could be chalked up to a poor memory. It wasn't really like Sooyoung particularly cared about that kind of stuff.

But when it started to escalate, it became something that she couldn't ignore any longer. It went from small notebooks to big handfuls of underwear, haphazardly lifted from her wardrobe; along with sizable _chunks_ of said wardrobe, in fact, suddenly not being there any longer. And then there was the multiple packs of cigarettes...

Sooyoung couldn't let _that_ stand. Smokes cost a lot of money after all, and were one of the only reasons she found it easy to relax throughout her days anymore.

“Shit...” she cursed angrily, and folded her arms as she began to head off to class. With a cursory glance around the room, it was clear that her dorm room looked emptier every day, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind it all.

After all... what was the one thing that had changed in the last couple of weeks?

Kim Jiwoo. She had to be the answer. Sooyoung remembered cussing under her breath more than once as soon as she realized.

The key to Sooyoung's room, however, had not been stolen. Sooyoung made a habit of checking her pockets often now, making sure the key was still inside of them, because if she lost that, the reprinting fee was a hefty package on her already draining wallet to replace these items. No, Jiwoo hadn't stolen the key permanently - but more specifically, she had taken it at some point, made a copy of said key, and somewhere along the way, had placed it back in Sooyoung's possession. It was more accurate to say that it had been... borrowed. She was both impressed and curious as to how Jiwoo could _possibly_ have pilfered such a thing when it seldom left her side, but ultimately, that was the least of her concerns.

Her biggest puzzle now was getting that key _away_ from this girl.

Sooyoung was no stranger to friends with benefits. Sure, she'd had them before at her old school. Cheerleaders, shy bookworms, rambunctious flirts; she'd already experienced the cliché of girls falling over themselves to be with her or under her, and even with that, they were more than enough for her. But no good could come of Jiwoo being able to enter and exit her room at will with her... _tendencies._

At this point... who knew what she'd escalate to?

After storming her way to class, Sooyoung had found herself scraping out the chair she usually sat at from underneath its typical table. Slumping down with a sigh, she quickly rest her chin in her hand as she waited for her next class to begin, and found her knee bouncing impatiently as she did so.

“That little shit...” Sooyoung whispered to herself. “I'll get back that damn key if it's the last thing I ever do with her.”

There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate in class today. Everything now revolved around getting back this ease of access Jiwoo had so generously granted herself. Sooyoung narrowed her eyes into a characteristic scowl as she brewed up some kind of plan, anything to get it back, as well as all of her belongings.

She knew that Jiwoo watched her every move like a hawk. Their eyes meeting for a brief moment as Sooyoung entered into the classroom told her that much - as if she needed reminding with the bruises still aching dully on her back.

It pissed her off to be followed after like this, but a small part of her couldn't deny the rush it sent through her. A hot girl pining after her to the point of desperation and obsession... was it _really_ so bad?

“Did you hear?” A girl began with a gossiping tone of voice, somewhere a few rows of seats behind Sooyoung's seat. “Hey, get into this...”

“Huh? Oh, what is it?”

“Oh my God. There were two people having, like, _wild_ sex in the shower room a couple of days ago!”

Sooyoung's ears prickled up with a hot rush of embarrassment down her back.

_Oh, shit. This again._

“What?! Are you serious?” The girl being talked to replied in an excited bemusement. The gossiping girl chuckled in her seat a few rows back, and Sooyoung felt her eyes close in exasperation.

“I know, right? Nobody knows who it is for _sure_ , but the common theory is...

Sooyoung didn't need to turn around to feel the quick glance tossed at her back, and felt her fingers twitch with a twinge of annoyance against her cheek. The sordid rumour had been the only thing on people's lips since it happened; though luckily for Sooyoung, nobody had any proof to pin a name to the act.

Her leg continued to bounce up and down, softly brushing against the wood of the class table with each movement upwards, and her fingertips drummed along the top surface with an irritated haste.

“Are you serious...?” The other girl replied with a tone of wonderment. “Wow.”

_I knew it was risky, but I didn't think we were being that loud. Then again, the bathroom's a pretty echoey place... and I could hear her over the water..._

Sooyoung's head moved from resting in her hand to laying against the table's surface in disbelief.

_So basically, I'm just kind of an idiot, huh._

“Ah... good morning, Sooyoung. I hope you're doing well. Not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Oh...!”

Looking up from her deflated position over the school's table, it was a breath of fresh air amidst the whispered words when she saw just who it was approaching her.

“Sorry,” Vivi giggled shyly, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Just thought I'd come along and say hi, seeing as you're stuck with me for the next little while.”

Sooyoung found herself returning back a smile of her own; laced with relief at the sight of the girl who brought a comfortable sense of normalcy with her. Sooyoung found that she appreciated her presence much more while having to deal with Jiwoo's extremities than she would have otherwise.

“How's it goin'?” Sooyoung said as she stood from her seat, slipping her hands into her pockets with a lopsided grin. Something about Vivi's natural prettiness made it so that laying across the table in an uncaring manner in her presence felt almost _shameful_.

“I'm well, thank you. And yourself?”

“I've had better days.”

“So I see,” Vivi replied with a smirk. “You're strong though, Sooyoung. I know you'll do whatever you have to in order to push through.”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows.

“Wow. Thanks, I think.”

Talking with Vivi here felt like a welcome sense of relief. The sounds of the gossip had died down far back in the classroom, and the inane, jovial chatter of her classmates filled the room whilst they waited for their instructor. Various pairs of girls had begun to move into the correct positions for ballroom dancing, and Sooyoung had taken notice across the room.

As well as the pair of eyes that sharply met with her own; and the look of thunder that rest on Jiwoo's face as a result of Vivi being in such close quarters to Sooyoung.

“Shall we begin practicing soon?” Vivi offered. “We may as well, given that we'll be asked to do so anyway.”

Sooyoung shrugged, and nonchalantly turned her gaze away. Jiwoo's breath hitched.

“If you say so.”

Vivi placed her slender hand atop Sooyoung's shoulder, and Sooyoung returned the action by placing her own hand on Vivi's hip. A familiar, circumstantial position, Sooyoung and Vivi had been working very well together during their classes. Their ballroom dance was coming along nicely, their chemistry well matched; in fact, the only downside to working with Vivi – though it was no fault of Vivi's own – was the fiery pair of eyes that bore holes through the both of them from the other side of the room.

Jiwoo hadn't let up trying to strongarm her way into being Sooyoung's partner, much to the dismay of little Yeojin, who suffered through Jiwoo's every whim for the duration of the ballroom class. Sooyoung couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the memory of Yeojin's begging.

“Hm?” Vivi asked, and Sooyoung shook her head.

“It's nothin'. Let's continue.”

With Sooyoung and Jiwoo glancing at each other occasionally, there was an undeniable tension in the air as she moved alongside Vivi. Her steps were perfectly placed, her timing still impeccable; the advantage to having a natural affinity to dancing, she thought, is that you can slip easily into autopilot whilst your brain is elsewhere.

Jiwoo's eyes were so...intense. Sooyoung, despite feeling thoroughly displeased with Jiwoo's thrifty habits, couldn't help but get a little lost in them. They were hungry, desperate for her, even from just a look. A lump of emotion formed in her throat as her own eyes met with Jiwoo's, and watched, lingered on the glance of how Jiwoo's teeth slowly grazed over her own lip as she held onto Yeojin's shoulder, and struggled along through the ballroom dance whilst thoroughly distracted.

 _And probably turned on,_ Sooyoung thought, _knowing what she's like._

“Alright, everyone...” a voice announced, following the squeaky hinges of the classroom door opening. Sooyoung and Vivi turned to face their instructor as she walked in quickly, brushing her messy hair into place as she held a clipboard against her chest, and placed her coffee down on the desk at the front of the room. “Glad to see you're all practising. Shall we begin the rehearsals properly?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Good. Sooyoung, Vivi, you'll be going last. Practice well.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Vivi repeated politely, and Sooyoung gave a curt nod.

The two women continued on, as various pairs were called to the front of the room to show the instructor just how far they were progressing with their steps. Sooyoung's mind was entirely absent from the practice session; with thoughts racing through her head now of all different kinds. The touch of Jiwoo's skin, the burning sensation of her lips against her own; the ways that her breasts looked so damn good under the water of the shower...

“So, um...” Vivi began, and snapped Sooyoung out of her thoughts.

“Oh! Uh, what's up?”

“You've just been a little distracted today,” Vivi replied with a bashful smile. “Is everything alright? It's not like you to be slumped over a table.”

Sooyoung sighed, forcing herself to look away from Jiwoo's longing gaze across the room, and turned her attention fully back to Vivi.

“...Sorry. Just got a lot goin' on at the moment.”

“I understand... sometimes your mind just wanders elsewhere.”

Vivi's cheeks grew a little pinker with that admission, and Sooyoung raised an eyebrow.

“So how're things goin' with Haseul?”

With an abrupt stumble over her feet at the mention of the name, Vivi began nearly tumbling into Sooyoung with a nervous yelp. She playfully tapped Sooyoung's shoulder with a gentle motion, giggling nervously as she did so.

“Oh Sooyoung, keep your voice down! Please...!”

“Huh? What for? Ain't you two dating?”

Vivi laughed, still a girlish blush on her cheeks, and shook her head. Sooyoung couldn't help but smile a little warmly at her.

“Not exactly... I mean, I do really like her, and I _think_ she really likes me too, but...”

Lost in a sea of self-doubt, Vivi's soft voice trailed off. Sooyoung made a contemplative noise as she spun her dance partner around. Jiwoo's gaze wasn't going anywhere. She could just deal with looking at the back of her for now.

 _Hope she doesn't stare daggers into poor Vivi,_ Sooyoung thought.

“I know my opinion probably don't count for much, but...” Sooyoung began. “It seems to me like Haseul's the kinda girl that needs to be told straight to her face what you think of her.”

“Oh? Do you think so? I don't know...”

“Honestly, knowing what little I know of her, she'll never jump to conclusions. Sometimes you just gotta state your intentions outright, y'know.”

With a widened set of pretty eyes, Vivi smiled wide at Sooyoung, and laughed warmly.

“That's... surprisingly insightful. You're a nice person underneath it all, aren't you?”

“Underneath it all? I'm hurt.”

They grinned at each other as they swayed through the motions of the dance routine.

“With that said...” Vivi began with a sigh. “I _am_ a little scared to tell her.”

“Why?”

“Well, what if she doesn't feel the same...? I may have just ruined a wonderful friendship.”

Sooyoung shrugged as their feet moved in automatic, swift steps.

“Do you want it to just remain a friendship? There's no way you do, right? Take the plunge already.”

Vivi paused, and a small smile played at her lips. Sooyoung felt slightly embarrassed at how candid she was being.

“Maybe you're right. Sometimes you have to be straightforward, don't you?” Vivi replied. “I should really take a leaf out of your book, shouldn't I?”

“Sometimes. My book's not the best to be readin' though, if we're being honest.”

Sooyoung re-introduced her smirk from earlier, and Vivi giggled.

As the dancing continued, Sooyoung noticed Vivi's eyes flickering from her typically fixated position on her collarbone and over her shoulder more than once. Sooyoung felt her body rush with a very specific type of hotness that she recognized as an excited prickle.

“...Somethin' the matter?”

“Oh, it's just... well, Jiwoo has been looking this way for an awfully long time now. I'm not sure what to do about it...” Vivi said with an unnerved, abrupt laugh. “Perhaps she's still feeling bitter about not being paired with you. Poor Yeojin...”

Almost on cue, both women heard the pitter-patter of footsteps quickly approaching them.

“Ah, she's coming over!”

“Oh, brother...” Sooyoung said with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

_Don't give away anything. Don't let her know you're thinking about the key._

“You guuuys...” a voice Sooyoung wasn't expecting whined, and as she turned to look at the small, irritated girl at her side, she found that Vivi was actually referring to Yeojin.

“Oh. What do you want?”

“Sooyoung, be nice.”

Yeojin huffed, undeterred by Sooyoung's abruptness, and lulled her head back as she folded her arms.

“Look. I can't take it anymore. Will you please. Please. _Please_. Please switch with me?! I'll talk to the instructor. I'll buy you food. I'll do _anything_. Sooyoung, no offense, but if I have to hear your name one more time, I'm gonna lose my mind!”

Sooyoung shook her head, and shot a look back over at a now eagerly excited Jiwoo.

“Forget it, kid. I ain't pairing up with her.”

Jiwoo, undaunted by what she knew Sooyoung must have been saying, only went on to produce an unhealthily giddy blush. Sooyoung's eyes flickered as a familiar sensation towards her lower abdomen made itself known again.

_Damn. Why's she gotta look at me like that for, anyway...?_

“Ugh!” Yeojin groaned. “I need to get lost in a big bowl of ramen after this class. Huge. Massive.”

“Where are you going for that, Yeojin?” Vivi asked. “I'm pretty hungry, too.”

“Oh, cool! Wanna tag along? It's the 365 Bar in town. They do great bowls. I usually head there after school before going back to the dorm,” Yeojin said with a bright smile, before it quickly dissipated upon remembering just where she was. “And god knows I've needed to lately.”

“Sure. I'd love to come along,” Vivi chuckled, and Sooyoung's eyes were still firmly glued to Jiwoo. “What about you, Sooyoung?”

Yeojin opened her mouth, almost in protest to Sooyoung's presence attending, before Sooyoung herself did her the favour of shaking her head in decline.

“Nah, I'm good.”

“Okay,” Yeojin replied with a relieved smile. “I guess I'd better get back... see you later then, Vivi! ”

“Try to have fun, okay?”

“I won't. I'm sure I'll have to listen to how great Sooyoung is for the next half-hour.”

Sooyoung smiled smugly.

Other than being heckled by an exasperated Yeojin, class went without a hitch. After demonstrating their latest practice before an increasingly impressed classroom of girls, Sooyoung, Vivi, Jiwoo and Yeojin all listened to the tinny ring of the lunch bell, and bid Vivi farewell for the time being.

“See ya. Don't forget to talk to Haseul, okay?”

“I'll do my best to work up the courage,” Vivi said with a smile, and held up her hand. “See you tomorrow.”

After exiting the crowded classroom, Sooyoung quickly looked around to make sure a certain someone wasn't trailing behind her, and ducked into a nearby stairwell. The other students had all begun to walk home in their groups; predetermined displays of popularity not withstanding, other girls that had tagged along with the more popular girls in school were all beginning to filter out, too. Technically, Sooyoung still had one more class left today; ballet class, as it happened; but ballroom dance was more than enough of dabbling in styles that weren't her bag for her for one day.

 _I need to blow off some steam..._ she thought to herself. _I've had enough girl talk for today, and I'll think about that damn key later. Time for some fun._

Slipping her hands in her pockets, she skulked her way down the echoing hall with the intention of creeping off to the gambling parlour. The exhilarating rush, the lack of anyone bothering her; what bliss that truly was. It was all set to follow that rigid train track, in fact...

Until she was halted in her tracks by an aggressive hand grabbing at her shoulder.

“Ah, Sooyoung! _There_ you are! I was wondering where you snuck off to!”

Sooyoung's already alert eyes widened as she turned to look at the source of the familiarly sweet voice.

It was none other than Kim Jiwoo stood before her. Of course it was. How could Sooyoung ever think she'd escape?

“What do _you_ want?” Sooyoung grouchily replied, averting her eyes from the girl in front of her. If she couldn't see the hickeys she had left along the girl's pretty neck days before, they weren't there.

Jiwoo giggled coyly.

“Don't be like that, unnie... I saw the way you were looking at me in the classroom.”

“Pretty damn hard not to, what with the way your eyes were glued to me.”

Jiwoo was now stood a hair's breadth away from her. Sooyoung furrowed her brow with an annoyance that was impossible to hide, and Jiwoo's hands clung to her shoulders even harder.

_How does this sweet little thing manage to wisp around so silently? And what's up with the powerhouse strength behind that grip...?_

“I told you, Sooyoung. I can't be away from you for too long.”

“Get off of me already,” Sooyoung griped, and shoved Jiwoo's hands off of her with a quick swipe.

Much to Sooyoung's chagrin, Jiwoo refused to be ignored. She wrapped herself around Sooyoung's arm as she tried to walk away, and began pressing her body against it with a desperate cling that made the back of Sooyoung's neck sweat.

Her lower stomach panged with a lust-fuelled feeling all over again.

_Damn it... this again..._

“I missed you _sooo_ much, Sooyoung! Hey, hey, did you hear the rumours? Did you?”

“If you're talkin' about how everyone in the goddamn world knows we had sex in the showers, I _have_ heard.”

Jiwoo giggled sweetly, a dainty, girlish laughter as though Sooyoung had charmed her for the first time all over again, and pressed her body harder against Sooyoung's arm. Her breasts rubbed against the side of Sooyoung's body, even through her dress; and the sound of Jiwoo's unhinged laughter sent a second unwanted pang of arousal through Sooyoung's body, which, in turn, annoyed her all the more.

“Yes, that _is_ what I'm talking about! Aah, it's so hard not to just tell them all that it was _you_ doing those dirty things to _me_ , you know? But then everyone would know what we -”

“Don't you dare tell anybody it was us,” Sooyoung sharply interrupted, and tried to push through the white hot panic enveloping her. “The last thing I need is a reputation at this school as some kinda deviant who fucks girls in public. I've already got enough people breathing down my neck, thanks.”

Jiwoo beamed at her beloved from ear to ear, pressing her body that bit closer against Sooyoung's tense arm.

“Aren't you just that, though?”

“Just what?”

“A _deviant_ ,” Jiwoo continued, a delirious hunger eating her up from inside. “Having your hands on me in a place where we could get caught must have gotten you all riled up, right? I've been thinking about you non-stop, you know.”

Ha Sooyoung lapsed into a silence that Jiwoo interpreted as a brooding one. In reality, however, Sooyoung was turned on beyond belief, and that was something that no amount of irritation could quash down. Something about being called a deviant by someone who was an even _bigger_ deviant than her was equal parts insulting and arousing.

“...I'm no deviant. I'm not going to say no to a girl throwing herself at me, that's all. Ain't that normal?”

Her mouth felt dryer than it ever had before. Her tongue darted across her lips as she ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to keep a cool head despite the effect Jiwoo had on her.

“If that's true,” Jiwoo replied with a tremble in her voice, “then I want you to feel me up.”

Sooyoung's head spun, and that intense, electric gaze they always seemed to share was back.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me. I know you did. I want you, here and now, in the hall. Won't you do that for me? Oh, please? You said it's normal, right? _Right_?”

Jiwoo grappled at Sooyoung's wrists without warning, and forced her hands to rest atop her breasts over her dress. The red hot blush that rushed across her cheeks was intoxicating, and her voice came in breathy, laboured bursts between giggles.

Sooyoung swallowed down the lump of arousal that rest in her throat.

“You...” Sooyoung tried to stammer out, and Jiwoo chuckled again.

“Come on, don't hold back. Don't I feel good?”

Sooyoung's hands convulsed excitedly against the soft fabric of their own accord, and Jiwoo's breath hitched in her throat with a soft gasp at the squeeze. Sooyoung felt her own muscles stiffen, and her face visibly flush from the sudden onslaught.

_I know I shouldn't, but..._

Jiwoo pushed her chest a little harder into Sooyoung's eager grip.

“Come on... _please_...”

As Sooyoung stood, frozen to the spot by arousal and contemplation, a clever idea flashed through her mind like lightning.

_...Actually, hold on a minute here. Jiwoo's offering me to feel her all over, is she?_

_Now that I think about it, this could work out perfectly for me._

Filled with a sudden bravado, Sooyoung quickly discarded the last few remnants of hesitation that lingered. She lead Jiwoo around the corner with an aggressive pull on her wrist, and hastily pressed her up by her front against the hallway's wall.

“ _Ah_ -!” Jiwoo gasped; before Sooyoung's palms grabbed greedily at Jiwoo from behind.

“Be quiet,” Sooyoung barked lowly against her ear, and Jiwoo moaned softly against the paint of the school's walls.

Despite her clever idea, Sooyoung was desperately turned on. Every bone in her body was aching to be on top of Jiwoo, to feel her fingers slipping inside of her wetness again, or to have her breasts against her lips. She let her hands linger as they ran along the curves of Jiwoo's pretty body, taking long, languid strokes up and down her hips. These curves; god, they felt so damn good. Sooyoung always felt how a woman's body in her hands was just her perfect state of being.

It had only been a matter of moments, but Jiwoo was thoroughly enjoying herself. Sooyoung's hands were suddenly incredibly eager; taking full, warm handfuls of her body, Jiwoo grinded herself back against Sooyoung's body. Her hips pressed into Jiwoo's behind, her breasts against her upper back as she forcefully slipped her own hands against Jiwoo's breasts; breathily gasping against her ear in such a way that Jiwoo wasn't sure her knees weren't going to buckle from the sensation.

“Sooyoung...” Jiwoo moaned eagerly, grabbing backwards against Sooyoung's hips as her cheek pressed up against the cold paint of the wall. “Oh, my God... I...”

When Sooyoung slipped one of her hands over Jiwoo's mouth, the muffled moan of ecstasy that came from behind it was even louder.

“Shhh... you're gonna get us caught if you don't keep quiet, baby girl.”

Using her free hand as Jiwoo allowed herself to be controlled, Sooyoung groped at her ass over her dress. She moved her grip upwards again, squeezing at her breasts, and not missing an inch of the soft skin. Oh yes, she was thoroughly feeling all over Jiwoo's body as much as she possibly could, and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to indulge in a cheap thrill.

Sooyoung glanced down at Jiwoo's behind from where she stood, and in one swift motion, hiked Jiwoo's cute red dress up around her hips.

_She's not wearing underwear again..._

“You're so bad, Jiwoo.”

Jiwoo voice only grew louder from behind the hand that covered her mouth when Sooyoung suddenly gave her bare ass a smack.

“Mm--!”

Her entire body jolted against the contact, muffled moans tumbling from her lips one after another. The sound of the smack resonated through the empty hallway, and a shiver of heady pleasure ran along Sooyoung's spine.

Exhaling a dizzy breath, Sooyoung removed her hand from Jiwoo's mouth to firmly grasp at one of her hips. She'd never openly admit it, but she ached with desperation to hear her voice, too. She slipped her greedy hand downward, carefully reaching until her fingers made contact with Jiwoo's pussy.

“Ah, Sooyoung's touching me... she's touching _me_ , aah...”

Jiwoo was a trembling mess of want by this point; propping up her shaking frame against the wall with one hand, and biting down against her thumb of her other hand to try and keep herself quiet.

Sooyoung rubbed her fingertips along the length of Jiwoo's pussy with slow, deliberate strokes, inhaling sharply upon touching that now familiar, warm wetness for the first time in days. It took all of her willpower to stop herself from slipping them in properly and fucking her rough against the school walls.

She was loathe to admit it... but she _missed_ feeling the effect she had on Jiwoo. Seeing it and hearing it was one thing; _feeling_ it was a beast all its own. Sooyoung's head spun as she quickened her rubbing, and felt Jiwoo losing herself to the pleasure as she did so. The way Sooyoung's name sounded when it was being spilled from Jiwoo's desperate lips, the way she panted heatedly and moaned needily around the syllables as Sooyoung let her fingers teasingly rub all the way up to Jiwoo's stiff clit... it was too much for the both of them to bear.

“Please, unnie... please, _please_... I need it...”

_I want to fuck her. I want to fuck her. I want to fuck her so bad it hurts. But..._

Sooyoung gradually slipped her hands away from Jiwoo's pussy, letting them settle around her hips once more, and nipping at the shell of her ear before she did so; and took her hands off of Jiwoo's trembling body, taking a step backwards just in time to see her knees threaten to buckle.

After all... there was another very specific reason she was doing this.

“You happy now?” Sooyoung mused. Jiwoo whined as she turned around, propping her wobbly frame up against the wall with a bratty huff, and frowned as she leaned backwards. Her dress was half hoisted up around her hip, exposing her lower half without shame, and the area of her breasts looked as though it had thoroughly been touched.

She was a mess. Sooyoung couldn't help but laugh.

“What?! You're so mean, Sooyoung...!” Jiwoo began with a needy pang, and leant forwards against Sooyoung's body; resting her fists in curled up balls against her collarbone. “You're not going to fuck me after all that? _Seriously?_ ”

“I've got better things to do,” Sooyoung replied, and turned around to conceal the smug, teasing smirk she wore on her face. “See ya later.”

“What?! _Unnie!_ ”

“Don't follow me, or I'll be mad at you.”

“But - _but_ \- oh, _Sooyoung!_ ”

Upon hearing an indignant stomp of Jiwoo's foot behind her, Sooyoung stroked her chin as she began to walk away from the mess of the girl she'd left behind.

_I couldn't feel any keys anywhere on her... and she almost never carries a bag to school, so that has to mean she keeps the copy of my key in her room, huh? Clever girl._

Sooyoung paused for thought, and desperately tried to shake the thought of Jiwoo's moaning out of her head. She had to think about something that wasn't sex for at least the next fifteen seconds.

This was an important thought, after all. It was an impromptu idea, but her ideas had been pretty damn good today.

The plan came together naturally inside her mind. How could she get into Jiwoo's room when there was no doubt in Sooyoung's mind that was the one place she primarily spent most of her time? Jiwoo had to not know about her doing it. If she could break into Sooyoung's room, she felt no qualms about doing the same thing right back.

So if this plan involved having Jiwoo distracted...

She needed someone with a reason to do that without being suspected of something fishy.

“...Got it,” Sooyoung declared to herself, pushing open the large double doors and emerging into the bright sunshine outside. “I know _just_ the person.”

In fact, there was one person that Jiwoo was having to be around a lot lately that _wasn't_ Sooyoung; and with school having just let out, if she was quick, she might just be able to catch up with a certain young woman before she dipped back into the dorms on campus.

_Where was it she said she was going...? The 365 Ramen Bar, right...?_

It was a perfect plan.

Now all Sooyoung had to do was find her... and bribe her to do a little something for her before her plan could truly take flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups (especially loona)! i always wanna make new friends so come say hi! thanks sososo much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


	4. deeper and deeper still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN CHUUVES NATION hope you've all been doing well and keeping safe and healthy!! i've got another update for you all today; this was originally going to be a way bigger chapter, like too big... over 20 pages big. so i took a twitter poll and people preferred the idea of splitting it up into two smaller chapters, and tbh i did too! thanks to that, i'm happy to report that the next update will be coming much sooner than usual, by the end of the week for sure! because of the split, this is more of a "set up" chapter to the next one... but there's still some good stuff in it! god i love writing these two and their dysfunctional asses lmao lemme know what you think and above all else, ENJOY!! ♥♥♥

The tantalizing smell of ramen broth made Sooyoung's stomach growl.

365 Ramen Bar wasn't somewhere she had been before, but if the smell was even _half_ as good as the taste, she could see herself making a habit of loitering here once this all blew over.

The restaurant's entrance was adorned with a distinct, sun-faded decal of a bowl of noodles with cartoonish eyes and a toothy grin. The front door was kept wide open amidst the daytime heat to lure in hungry passerby's, and so, Sooyoung strode inside.

“Welcome!” A jolly chef called from behind the counter. “Take a seat wherever ya like.”

With red tiled floors, beige walls, and soft lighting, this place easily exuded an entirely homely feeling. Cozy, warm and inviting, Sooyoung wondered how she'd never been in here before. And it seemed like a great place for people her age; most of the tables were occupied by college and high school-aged students, slacking off and enjoying a meal among friends before heading home for the day. _Maybe I'll have to actually come here on my own,_ she thought with a sardonic chuckle, _when I'm not tryin' to sneak around._

As Sooyoung approached the two women she came here to see, one of them took an immediate notice of her presence.

“Ah, Sooyoung!” Vivi called out, as her face lit up into a bright beam of a smile; standing up from her seat to wave to her friend. “Over here!”

Despite that Yeojin was sat with her back facing Sooyoung's entrance, she could glean everything she needed to know about how this surprise visit was going to be received. Sooyoung couldn't help but smirk to herself at how little Yeojin sat suddenly _very_ upright, her back stiffening with disdain, and the humongous appetite this young woman held had now gradually disappeared.

_Someone ain't happy to see me... I guess it's time to turn on the ol' Sooyoung charm._

Flashing the two of them the most handsome smile she could muster, Sooyoung pulled up a rickety chair next to Vivi.

“Good afternoon, ladies. Changed my mind about that bowl of ramen. Hope you don't mind one more comin' up to this get-together.”

“Of course not. The more the merrier!” Vivi grinned, scooting her chair a bit closer to Sooyoung's. “I was wondering whether you'd show up or not.”

“Yeah, well... can't turn down a good bowl of ramen. Right, Yeojin?”

Yeojin narrowed her suspicion-clouded eyes, and shielded her own bowl from Sooyoung with both arms; consequently, Sooyoung had to fight hard to suppress the scoff that threatened to rise from her throat. It was like watching a baby animal trying to be territorial.

 _Aw..._ Sooyoung thought with a set of narrowed eyes and a goading smirk. _She's pretty cute, really._

“You didn't bring Jiwoo with you, did you?” She asked cautiously, scanning the restaurant quickly.

“Nah, no idea where she ran off to,” Sooyoung shrugged, casually ordering herself a bowl of her own when the waitress came around to their table. That much was the truth, at least.

“I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, Sooyoung...” Vivi began excitedly, lowering her voice to a giddy murmur. “But... what's the deal with you two? Is she your girlfriend?”

Something about hearing Jiwoo being referred to as her _girlfriend_ made Sooyoung sweat a little. The mere thought of being tied down to somebody still filled her with a slight sense of fear, though the more she thought on the idea of having someone as unpredictable and exciting as Kim Jiwoo at her beck and call, the more enticing it seemed. 

A wry smile crawled across her lips as she pushed her terribly hedonistic thoughts to the back of her mind.

“My _girlfriend?_ Oh, uh... not quite. I mean... she's not _yet_ , anyway!”

_Nice save._

“Well I can tell you that she _wants_ to be your girlfriend,” Yeojin replied flatly, pointing an accusing chopstick at the woman sat across from her, and lowered the security surrounding her ramen bowl. “I mean, seriously. Do you have _any_ idea how much she fawns over you? And that's only during the _one_ class we have together. Can't imagine what she must be like outside of that. It drives me nuts. No offence.”

“Aww, really? She must be so in love with you, Sooyoung. That's so sweet...” Vivi cooed, prodding at Sooyoung's arm with a giddy look on her face. Yeojin rolled her eyes, and Sooyoung gave an awkward laugh.

“Haha, yeah... she's sweet, all right.”

_Not like I could tell these two about Jiwoo's stalker tendencies, anyway..._

The sensations that came with having Jiwoo pressed up against the school's walls tore through her mind once more, and the overwhelming urge to fuck the girl in question came with it. Sooyoung shifted awkwardly in her seat, trying to dismissively ignore the arousal; and began rubbing at the back of her neck with a troubled sigh. She couldn't lose sight of why she came all this way, not now – there were plenty more questions than answers here, and all of them had to do with Kim Jiwoo.

“Actually,” Sooyoung began, taking a deep breath before she spoke. “The reason I decided to stop on by here is to do with that. To do with Jiwoo, that is.”

From the moment the last sentence had left Sooyoung's lips, it was painfully apparent that Vivi and Yeojin were _very_ interested in what she had to say. After all, who didn't love a good piece of romantic drama? Arching their eyebrows as they exchanged a look of approval, they turned their gazes toward Sooyoung, silently goading her to go on.

“I mean, _c'mon_. You guys know how Jiwoo is...” Sooyoung chuckled, trying her best to play the part of a charmer rather than a delinquent. “She's a cutie, always followin' me around like some kind of lost puppy. It makes it tough to plan a _surprise_ for her when she's tailing my every move.”

She felt a wave of guilt for the bald-faced lies she was telling these girls, but this would be her best shot at retrieving the key; and _technically_ , she thought, what she was saying wasn't entirely untrue. It was utterly unrealistic to assume that she could slink away from Jiwoo's eagle eyes anymore without some sort of backup to keep her at bay. She'd had a lucky escape earlier; and honestly, Sooyoung figured the girl in question was lurking around a nearby corner right _now_ , no doubt leering into the ramen bar and watching her every move from a safe distance.

That same pang of arousal Sooyoung had experienced a few moments ago made itself known a second time.

 _Ugh_.

Vivi nodded along in understanding, hanging onto every word Sooyoung said with an excitable air about her; she was a romantic through and through. Even Yeojin's grumpy face began to soften as Sooyoung pleaded her case.

“Well, that's surprisingly nice and all, but... what's that got to do with us?” Yeojin asked, a surprising lack of grouching in her tone.

“Okay... here's the thing,” Sooyoung began, riding the wave of intrigue she had stirred up amongst the two girls, and did her best to put on a shy air with a small, uncharacteristically bashful smile as she leaned across the table. “Vivi, Yeojin... I could really use a hand in keeping her distracted for a little while. Fifteen minutes would be all I'd need to rush off and start setting everything up. For the surprise.”

“I'm in!” Vivi answered without a moment's hesitation. “When were you planning on doing it?”

“Tomorrow, after ballroom class is finished. Can I count on you too, Yeojin?”

Yeojin nodded her head, clearly trying to quell her own excitement despite the nonchalance she was trying to project.

“I _guess_ I can spare fifteen minutes. I'd feel like kind of a jerk, saying no to that...”

“Perfect! Oh, you guys are my heroes. You've got no idea how grateful I am for this,” Sooyoung laughed; that statement of gratitude was true, too. “So here's what I had in mind...”

The three of them mapped out the plan meticulously. Sooyoung had it tuned to a fine note; she'd decided exactly how she was going to do it, and just what Vivi and Yeojin needed to do to keep Jiwoo busy so Sooyoung could slink away. Luckily for her, they both agreed; which filled Sooyoung with even more hope at actually getting that damn key back.

With the plan cordially decided on, the girls jovially stuffed their faces with delicious ramen, and walked out of the restaurant in high spirits. Vivi and Yeojin felt good for helping their friend with something they had misinterpreted as a very sweet thing to do, and Sooyoung felt elated at finally having the opportunity to make her move.

“Aaah!” Yeojin said as the three of them emerged from the restaurant's cozy interior, and stretched out her arms in satisfaction before stuffing her hands in her pockets. “That was delicious.”

“I thoroughly enjoyed that,” Vivi said with a polite smile, and turned to the brooding stance of Sooyoung at her side. “Did you, Sooyoung?”

“What? Oh, yeah. It was delicious or whatever.”

“You really _do_ have no taste,” Yeojin said with a sigh, and Sooyoung laughed to herself.

Dusk came earlier every day. The setting of the sun painted the sky in gentle gradients of purples and navy blues, and the faint sprinklings of stars dusted along the horizon, poking out from behind looming rain clouds. Sooyoung sighed, staring up at the skyline above the city that felt like it never slept, and ran a hand through her hair.

_Guess I should say something, if we're gonna say goodbye... I don't really feel like goin' back to the dorms just yet._

“Nice hanging out with you ladies,” Sooyoung said awkwardly, and cleared her throat. “It was fun.”

“You're not coming back right away, Sooyoung?” Vivi asked. Sooyoung shook her head.

“I gotta go do a few things 'round town, so... I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Ah, okay. I've got some chores to see to myself, actually, so I'll get going. See you tomorrow,” Yeojin said as she gave a small wave as she turned to leave, and shot Sooyoung a smile that suggested they'd made it past acquaintances to at least some level of friends. “...It was fun.”

Sooyoung, surprised by the candid warmth she'd received from both the women before her, returned it with gusto.

“Yeah, it was. See ya, Yeojin.”

"Bye, Yeojin!"

Yeojin nodded to her two upperclassmen politely, and walked away with one last wave, rounding the corner with a spring in her step. 

Sooyoung noticed Vivi lingering even after Yeojin had disappeared out of sight, and she daintily shuffled closer to her.

“Um... Sooyoung, before I leave, I just wanted to... well, I wanted to thank you.”

Sooyoung tilted her head in confusion. The harsh red taillights of cars speedy by illuminated the area around them in fading bursts of red, bathing the two of them in soft pink hues and camouflaging the blush on Vivi's cheeks.

“Huh? _Me?_ Wow, it must be bad.”

“Oh, stop that!” Vivi giggled, and Sooyoung couldn't help but smirk.

“I mean, that's nice, but... what for? I ain't done anything.”

“No, you _did_. I wanted to thank you for earlier - for talking to me about Haseul. I've decided, thanks to you, that I'm going to ask her how she feels tonight.”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, and folded her arms as they stood next to the busy roadside.

“You are, huh?”

“Yeah... I am,” Vivi said, with a touching moment of clarity. “Listening to you talking to me earlier helped a lot. I don't want to lose the opportunity to be with her... so thanks, Sooyoung. You gave me that extra push to change my life for the better.”

Vivi gave Sooyoung a big hug, then; Sooyoung made a small noise of surprise at the sudden, unfamiliar show of affection.

Over the sound of her thumping heart, she struggled to remember the last time someone touched her without intending to throw a punch or to have sex with her; years, probably. It was... pleasant. Despite the feeling of embarrassment, she wrapped her arms around Vivi's small frame back, giving her a tight squeeze of encouragement.

“C-c'mon now, no need to thank me. You're a real nice girl, Vivi. There's no doubt in my mind that Haseul's crazy for someone as cute as you.”

“Hey! I'm not...”

Just as Vivi opened her mouth to playfully protest being called cute...

The two of them found themselves reflexively flinching in shock.

The piercing shriek of a car's breaks suddenly being slammed. The dissonant clash of metal violently scraping across cement, and the impact of the shock humming lowly through the sidewalk beneath their feet screeched through the air. Horror-stricken gasps and cries of shock added to the cacophony of hideous sound. The perfect storm of events caused everyone around the area to stop dead in their tracks and stare at the scene that had unfolded, mouths agape. In unison, Vivi and Sooyoung turned their heads toward the source of the horrible sound as well.

A car had careened off of the road, and was now parked at a chaotic angle on the other side of the sidewalk; dark wisps of smoke billowing out from beneath the hood thanks to the traffic sign it had slid into, which was now bent at a horrible angle from the impact. Concerned citizens and vulture-like gossips alike swarmed around the car in a drove as the driver stumbled out; the young woman who had been behind the wheel was looking around wildly, ignoring everyone around her.

“Wh-where did she go? I didn't hit her, did I?!”

“Who? Hit _who_?!”

The panic of the crowd was reaching a crescendo, with the low murmurs of the people becoming louder, more frantic shouts. Vivi and Sooyoung stared on in horror, listening to the sounds of the people around.

“There was a g-girl who darted out into the middle of the road,” the woman babbled, growing paler by the moment. “She was running full pelt across the street, towards that restaurant there!”

She pointed a trembling finger toward where Sooyoung and Vivi stood, the two of them jolting in surprise as the eyes of the crowd rested on them. The hair on the back of Sooyoung's neck stood at attention, and a shiver of nerves ran up her spine as she broke into a cold sweat.

“I think I swerved in the nick of time,” she continued, “but... where in the world did she go?! She was wearing a red dress, and...”

It was Sooyoung's turn to grow pale.

Her wide eyes fell to Vivi's petite face, who looked on at the unfolding scene with a hand over her mouth in shock.

_A girl in a red dress._

_Oh my God._

_Could it be?_

Every nerve ending in Sooyoung's body screamed at her to _move_. To get out of there, to not dare to peek over her shoulder as she fled the scene. Acting on the sudden spike of adrenaline coursing through her body, she roughly grabbed Vivi by the wrist, and began pulling her in the direction of the academy's dorms; ducking and weaving her way through the throng of busybody bystanders that had formed around the scene.

“We have to go,” she managed to stammer, hating the sound of her own voice when it was laced with fear.

She cussed under her breath, blinking her dry eyes in an attempt to steady herself. Her head spun with a worrying dizziness as she continued to hurry her way through the crowd on shaking legs, dragging the confused girl behind her.

“S-Sooyoung, you're hurting me...”

Those few words were all it took to make the frightful Sooyoung of a few moments ago a thing of the past. Immediately loosening her ironclad grip with a falter of her fingers, Sooyoung looked apologetically at Vivi as she slowed to a stop.

“...Shit, I'm sorry. I just – I _panicked_.”

Vivi shook her head; taking the role of the leader momentarily from Sooyoung's shaky hands.

“That's okay. You had the right idea, really. We shouldn't loiter around a scary scene like that... so let's get back to campus,” Vivi said with a quiet, understanding tone, “assuming you're now not in the mood to go off and do whatever you wanted after that, Sooyoung.”

“God, no. I'll at least walk you back home. I'll decide whether or not to do something after.”

Vivi smiled, and Sooyoung ran an anxious hand through her hair. _A girl in a red dress_ – that was all that was rushing through her mind.

_That damn red dress._

Sooyoung escorted Vivi back to the school dorms with an overly vigilant air about her. Even as they parted ways and said goodbye, Sooyoung lingered at the bottom of the stairwell to make sure that she made it back to her dorm room in one piece. It was obvious that something sinister had happened tonight; something reckless and dangerous; which was exactly what worried her, because she knew _exactly_ who fit that bill.

“It couldn't be...” Sooyoung mumbled to herself as Vivi closed her door. “No, even _she_ wouldn't do _that_. Surely...”

 _She would,_ Sooyoung thought to herself privately, and the sinking, sobering feeling of realisation sat heavily in the pit of her stomach like a stone.

As soon as Vivi was safe and sound in her room, Sooyoung darted to her own; and wasted no time in blocking the front door with a chair propped up against the doorknob. She began switching off the lights, triple-checking to ensure that all of the locks on the windows were firmly in place; and eventually, after satisfying her own worries over her physical security, she felt like she could relax... if only a little.

“...What a goddamn day.”

Sparking up a cigarette, Sooyoung sighed as her back hit the bed. Resting a hand behind her head and the other comfortably idle on her stomach, she stared up at the ceiling as the paper of the cigarette burned away slowly; soothing her shattered nerves, one puff at a time. She wasn't used to having so many thoughts in her mind at the same time. The car crash. The red dress. The plan to get that key back. And of course, the big question that lay behind every action in this situation.

_Why is all of this happening to me?_

Why, indeed? Why was Jiwoo so obsessed with Sooyoung? No matter how she sliced it, Sooyoung just couldn't find the right answer. There had to be _some_ basis behind an obsession that went all the way back to their high school years...but no matter how hard she wracked her memory, she had absolutely no recollection of ever meeting Jiwoo in the past.

She ran over her plan again and again, until the sequence of events felt like second nature. She knew what was going to happen – or at least, what was supposed to happen – from the word go. She knew she had to get in, get that key, and get out. She knew that. But when it came to the car crash, Jiwoo had already proven that she was willing to be as unpredictable as possible... anything if it meant getting close to Sooyoung.

With that kind of mentality... would this plan even be possible to pull off?

 _What the fuck possessed her to run into the middle of a busy road like that?_ Sooyoung thought, clicking her tongue as she exhaled a breath of smoke. _So many people could have gotten hurt. Damn, even_ I'm _not that reckless. I know she's obsessed with me, but she's not stupid, either._

Sooyoung grit her teeth around the cigarette between her lips. She recognized something wrong with that thought immediately.

_...Stupid isn't the right word._

_The right word to describe Kim Jiwoo... the right word to describe what she'd do just to be near me..._

_...The only word for it is_ dangerous _. I knew from day one that she was dangerous. I've been dancing around an open flame like it's nothing at all... So why have I been actin' like a brainless moth, fluttering around something so unsafe?_

Sooyoung paused.

 _Do I even_ want _to stop playing with fire?_

Her mind was a hideous blur of depraved wants, and slivers of sensibility chastising her for her innermost desires. The truth of the matter couldn't be denied any longer: no matter how much she protested against it, she _wanted_ Jiwoo. She _wanted_ to be wrapped up in her possessive embrace, to be slipping against her body beneath the sheets. She revelled in being worshipped like some sort of deity by a woman so gorgeous.

But how much did that want extend beyond the intense physicality that came with Jiwoo's obsession? And even if it did... even if the terrifying thought of actually falling in love were a possibility in Sooyoung's mind... what sort of dangers would _that_ bring with it?

“Fuck...” she groaned, and rest an arm over her tired eyes.

Though she lay in a relaxed position, Sooyoung's night was devoid of sleep; and the wait for morning to show itself was an excruciating one. After much tossing, turning, and chainsmoking, tomorrow became today.

-

Upon walking into ballroom class that day, she immediately took notice of three things.

The first was that Yeojin actually looked _happy_ to see her for once, which was shocking in itself. She shot Sooyoung a small thumbs up from across the room, which Sooyoung returned with a confident nod of her head. It was nice to have actually made a casual acquaintance from someone that was less than fond of her just yesterday.

Sooyoung thought how maybe getting to know people wasn't such a burden after all.

The second was that Vivi didn't take even a hint of notice of Sooyoung entering the room, because she was far too busy fawning over the woman sat next to her; _Haseul_. The two girls were sat at a classroom desk, covertly holding hands beneath it while they spoke to one another in hushed, fluttering tones. Vivi looked at the girl sat next to her with bright, elated eyes, and Haseul couldn't quash the beaming grin on her blushing face if she tried.

Sooyoung grinned for Vivi's behalf, and folded her arms.

_Aww, ain't that sweet? She must've taken the plunge after all. Good for her._

The third and final thing was, of course, Kim Jiwoo.

Much to Sooyoung's surprise, she didn't notice of Sooyoung's presence right away either. She raised her eyebrows; Sooyoung felt greatly taken aback, and almost a little irritated. In the few weeks that the two of them had been dancing this bizarre tango of desire and obsession, there hadn't been even a single day that Jiwoo wasn't staring ahead at the classroom door, eagerly awaiting Sooyoung's arrival.

It was something she had gotten used to – maybe even something she had started to enjoy.

Today, however, Jiwoo's attention was elsewhere. It wasn't because of disinterest in Sooyoung. In fact, even though she hadn't noticed her presence, you could say that this was even _more_ because of her interest. She had her chin resting against one of her hands, and had her eyes firmly locked on the scene a few desks away from her; Vivi and Haseul being lovey-dovey with one another.

Jiwoo's face was a storm brewing.

Her eyes were clouded over with rumbling greys of discontent, and as she closed them, the corners of her lips curled into a downward, disapproving frown. Sooyoung blinked in surprise.

It reminded her, if anything, of the very first time she had met Jiwoo, back in the Sharp betting parlour all that time ago. When she had called out to Jiwoo with the intent to seduce her, and for those first few moments, Jiwoo's entire presence felt... ferocious. Like she had an intent to kill. Jiwoo melted the moment she realised just who was hitting on her, but it didn't change the fact that even Sooyoung felt intimidated by her, if only for a moment.

 _Just what is this girl capable of...?_ Sooyoung thought in awe.

As if she could sense Sooyoung thinking about her, Jiwoo's eyes snapped open; and widened with glee when her gaze met Sooyoung's.

“Ah...” Sooyoung reflexively whispered to herself, and Jiwoo's beaming smile was grinning both at and for her.

She watched her hop out of her seat, and skip giddily over to the object of her affections with a bubbly giggle, before throwing both her arms around Sooyoung. It was as if the thunderous Jiwoo of a few moments ago had ceased to be, and the two of them were honeymoon lovers.

“Unnie! I've missed you!” Jiwoo pleaded, nuzzling her face against the crook of Sooyoung's neck. Sooyoung felt her back straighten from the sudden contact; and a heady rush of arousal surge through her at realizing one thing – Jiwoo was _breathing her in_. “I've missed you _so_ very much! We didn't get to talk much yesterday, did we? I didn't like that. Not getting to talk to you, you know? You can't just leave me alone for too long.”

Jiwoo giggled, and Sooyoung exhaled softly from her nose; fighting – and failing – against the tide of desire crashing within her. No matter how hard she thrashed about in the sea of avarice, she couldn't bring herself to resist the pull of Kim Jiwoo. It didn't matter what she tried. Sooyoung didn't have a choice. She could try distancing herself from the girl, or intentionally acting callous towards her; none of that mattered. If anything, Jiwoo loved it more, because it meant Sooyoung actually had thought about her enough to decide on acting that way.

It felt like nothing deterred her from needing Sooyoung. Likewise, Sooyoung's own feelings on the matter didn't change, despite the obvious danger that would come with giving into temptation. Resignedly, Sooyoung decided that – just for now, especially as she was going to be breaking in to her room later – that she'd go along with the tide instead of fighting it.

“Sorry, baby.” Sooyoung finally mumbled, feeling the mounting sexual tension rise between the two of them as the seconds ticked by. Jiwoo gasped a little at the pet name. “I wanted to play with you some more, but I had some shit to take care of.”

Jiwoo rested her head on Sooyoung's chest, a giddy sigh emitting wistfully from her lips as she looked up at the object of her affections; drawing hearts with her fingertip against Sooyoung's collarbone.

“That's alright... just make it up to me later, okay? You know I always want more of you.”

Sooyoung gave a non-committal hum as she stared forward, fighting the urge to look down into her manic eyes.

“Yeah, yeah... I'll make it up to you or whatever,” Sooyoung replied nonchalantly, and Jiwoo's delirious need for more began to rear itself in her eyes again. “Class is starting, so scram.”

“But, Sooyoung...!”

Sooyoung gently pushed away Jiwoo by her shoulders, relishing the feeling of holding her lithe frame in her hands.

“Get lost.”

“Ah...”

Sooyoung smirked. She _was_ beginning to enjoy this. There really was nothing better than a beautiful woman coming after you, even if you were being an asshole to her in the first place.

Jiwoo cooed softly at the sensation of being touched by Sooyoung in any capacity as the two of them made their way to separate sides of the classroom.

The two hour class tripped by on rosy wings. Every time Sooyoung tried to ask Vivi about how things went with Haseul, she would giggle sweetly before deflecting the question back to talk of the plan. The blush on her face said it all, though.

“Man, you're seriously not gonna tell me what happened with Haseul?” Sooyoung asked in the middle of practicing. She scoffed. “What, did you get lucky, or something?”

“ _Sooyoung!_ ” Vivi giggled airily, playfully batting at her dance partner's hands as the dance routine called for Sooyoung to dip her. “Honestly, you can't just ask a girl something like that!”

“So you _did_ get lucky,” Sooyoung laughed. “Damn. Well hey, good for you. Glad I could help.”

“Oh, stop that!”

Their light-hearted back and forth was interrupted by the teacher clapping her hands, signalling the end of class for the day. Sooyoung wasn't the kind of girl that ever experienced butterflies, but she had a bad case of them fluttering around in her stomach now. The end of the day meant one thing in particular...

The plan for the key to go ahead.

“Good work today, everyone,” the teacher called. “We'll be wrapping up this dance module with a test next Friday, so practice hard over the coming days. Have a nice weekend.”

The class began to filter out of the room in droves – Sooyoung, Vivi and Yeojin all exchanged looks, one after the other. Sooyoung exhaled.

“Ready?” She whispered to Vivi. “I'll rush right out past the crowds. You two grab her with conversation. Got it?”

“Of course.”

It was time.

“I owe ya one, Vivi.”

Sooyoung began to hurry ahead.

As the crowds filtered out with a mumble of inane chatter, Jiwoo rode along with the group; breaking off from the pack to try and make her way over to Sooyoung once more.

Abruptly, that eagerness faded, as she was stopped in her tracks by Yeojin and Vivi.

“Hey, Jiwoo...” Yeojin began, and cleared her throat. “So, uh. The teacher said we have a week to practice our steps... wanna stay behind and work at it with me today? You're always a little distracted during practice, so...”

“Oh! Really? Well, um... I think we're doing fine, don't worry...” Jiwoo mumbled, peeking over the top of Yeojin's head just in time to see Sooyoung dart out of the classroom and out of sight. “If you'll excuse me -”

“I really think we could all stand to practice more, though! This is worth a lot of our final grade,” Vivi chimed in, beaming wide at Jiwoo, and taking a subtle step in front of her. Jiwoo blinked twice, a little dumbfounded by this woman who had never spoken to her before now.

“Is Sooyoung staying?” Jiwoo asked. Vivi shook her head. Sooyoung, hiding behind the corner, listened with a baited breath as Vivi began to speak.

“No, she has to talk to the faculty head. Something about her grades slipping. You know how she is!”

_Nice one, Vivi._

“I _do_ know how she is, yes.”

Yeojin felt a chill rush up her spine as a flash of anger crossed Jiwoo's face. Vivi's eyes looked towards Yeojin's own, and it was obvious both of them were thinking the same thing; _wow, she's scary._

“While Sooyoung is busy,” Vivi asked with an unfaltering smile, “do you want to stay with us? I know you must want to spend some time with her.”

“I don't know what you mean,” Jiwoo replied with a shake of her head.

“You two are dating, right?” Vivi asked boldly, and Yeojin raised her eyebrows. Sooyoung almost spluttered aloud, but covered her mouth with her hands.

Jiwoo paused, before returning a big, broad smile.

“...Oh, you think so?” She asked, and giggled. “I mean... I would love it if we were...”

“That's so sweet,” Vivi remarked with an infectious smile of her own. “Yeojin mentioned you're always talking about her. I bet you two will get together really soon!”

“We will. Nobody else can have her,” Jiwoo replied bluntly; a sharp edge to her words that suggested she was a lot more than she seemed.

Vivi, luckily, seemed to know just how to handle her, and Sooyoung was remarkably impressed.

“Come on,” Yeojin interjected shakily, feeling a little like she hadn't done too much to help after all. “Let's get practicing for a while.”

“B-But...” Jiwoo protested, and Sooyoung heard the voice turn towards the door. “...uh, okay...”

With a shaky conversation and a slip-up or two from Jiwoo about her tendencies, they had got her. Yeojin and Vivi had been successful; and so, not wasting a second longer, Sooyoung hurried down the hall with one destination in mind: the dorms.

It was time to get back that key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about writing and gush about girl groups (especially loona)! i always wanna make new friends so come say hi! thanks sososo much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


	5. the wildfire shines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP CHUUVES NATION!! sorry for the little wait on this chapter, it took a bit longer than expected to bang it into shape, but it's finally HERE and this may be the most excited i've ever been to post a fic!!! the end of this chapter is going to be a turning point for the story where stuff's going to start getting really real hehehehe >:3c this one is also EXTREMELY spicy as the last few chapters haven't been so i hope you enjoy it! you should probably check the new tags before going on just in case akjbkdbfg also! i'll be taking a tiny break from this particular story (not long i promise, like a few weeks at best) to write a few other loona fics i've been itching to for awhile now! i held a poll on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) the other day asking people what couple i should write next and lipsoul won by a landslide, so look forward to that coming soon! but ANYWAY enough of me rambling omg i'm keeping you from the content! please enjoy!!!! ♥♥♥

From the outside, Jiwoo's dorm room looked like anyone else's.

It was unassuming and uniform. Nothing special. A brown door, a white wall around it...there was nothing remarkable about it whatsoever, from the outside. But inside, Sooyoung already knew that something wasn't right. A part of her hesitated to break in, apprehensive of walking so thoroughly into a bear trap, but she knew she had to; and after all, this was _hardly_ the first time Sooyoung had dabbled in the fine art of breaking and entering.

The high school building after hours, convenience stores that refused to sell cigarettes to minors, the abandoned house in her neighbourhood she and her delinquent friends used to sneak into to drink in peace...

It had been awhile since she had last flexed that muscle, but picking locks wasn't a skill one forgot overnight.

Taking one cursory glance around the area and deeming the coast to be clear, she darted out of the stairwell and up to Jiwoo's front door. This was the perfect time of day to carry this out; after all, most people were cooped up in class.

Quickly fishing a safety pin from out of her back pocket, she slipped the sharp end through the lock and got to work. Pressing her ear to the door and listening carefully for the soft clicks of success, she groped around the inner lock with deft fingers.

After only a few short minutes of fiddling with the lock's steadfast tumblers, she heard the loudest click of them all, and the door opened with a gentle push.

_Jackpot._

She scarpered in and locked the door behind her from the inside, holding her breath all the while. A few tense moments passed by as Sooyoung stood with her hand on the doorknob, forehead resting against the cheap plywood of the door.

When she turned around, what sort of things would she see?

Would Jiwoo's dorm be normal and dull in a stark contrast to her true nature, or would it be as frenzied and eccentric as she was? Has anyone else ever been inside this room before?

And... why does the thought of that being a possibility fill Sooyoung with a sense of _jealousy_ , of all things?

Though she steeled herself with a nod and a deep breath, no amount of preparation could have prepared her for the sight that awaited her when she turned to take her first _real_ look at where Jiwoo spent all of her free time.

“Whoa... what the _fuck_?!”

Sooyoung's wide eyes darted around the room wildly, unsure of what to settle on first; this was so much more than she could have ever bargained for.

Candid photographs of Sooyoung taken from every angle were clumped together in a makeshift collage... and there were enough of them to cover the _entirety_ of one large wall. Floor to ceiling, left to right, thousands of pictures of Sooyoung that she had never seen before dating all the way back to when she was in high school stared back at her. There were photos of her sleeping in her bedroom that were taken through the window, looking bored in class, even photos of her trying to chat up girls at house parties from years gone by.

_That's right, I completely forgot that she said she's known me since high school. How long has she been doing this crazy shit...?!_

Stuck between layers of photos were newspaper clippings that were beginning to brown with age. When Sooyoung staggered towards the wall to get a closer look, the articles made her head spin.

“ _ **FREQUENT BREAK-INS AT CONVINIENCE STORES HAS NEIGHBORHOOD WORRIED”**_

“ _ **TEENAGED VIOLENCE LEVELS RISING: HOODLUMS OR GANG ACTIVITY?”**_

“ _ **GAMBLING PARLOUR CAUGHT LETTING UNDERAGED YOUTH INSIDE IN POLICE STING”**_

“ _ **LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL BRINGS HOME THE GOLD AT NATIONAL DANCE TOURNAMENT”**_

All these articles; though they didn't _technically_ have Sooyoung's name in them anywhere; were about things she had done during her rowdy days of youth. Articles that Sooyoung _herself_ didn't even know had been published. That Jiwoo knew without a shadow of a doubt that these were about her... had she been following her around shamelessly for all that time?

Somewhere, buried deep, deep inside the subconscious of her very being, Sooyoung felt the welling of an emotion she was wholly unfamiliar with.

Fear.

There was so much more to see, it made Sooyoung's knees feel weak. Piles upon piles of the personal belongings Jiwoo had been siphoning out of her room for the last few days strewn about the floor, a trophy from Sooyoung's dance club glory days, food wrappers and empty beer cans that had undoubtedly been Sooyoung's kept neatly on a shelf... things Jiwoo should have had absolutely no access to whatsoever. The smell of last night's cigarettes hung in the air as well, and Sooyoung recognized the sharp twang of smoke as her favourite brand, Lucky Lady. Had Jiwoo been smoking them herself, or perhaps using them like incense?

The most unsettling thing of all, though, was the _mannequins_.

Headless mannequins dressed in outfits Sooyoung thought she had lost years ago were dotted around the chaos. There were four in total, and their presence in the room was foreboding; as though they were stalwartly standing guard of the troubling treasures Jiwoo had cultivated over the years.

Despite every red flag the room had to offer... Sooyoung's quickened pulse wasn't _entirely_ due to fear. The hedonistic monster that lurked beneath the surface of Ha Sooyoung was never truly gone, and now, more than ever before, it thrashed about out of sheer excitement in her mind's eye.

This gorgeous girl was insane, without a doubt. But when it came down to it, Jiwoo was insane about _her_.

_And just what's so bad about that, Sooyoung? How horrific can it really be if it turns you on this badly?_

_She was right. You really are a deviant._

_You're just as depraved as she is._

Slack-jawed and feeling conflicted to the core, Sooyoung wandered around the room like a ghoul, stopping to stare at everything Jiwoo had collected. It was such a horrifying amalgamation of forgotten, discarded memories that it made her eyes boggle; there was no way Sooyoung could track down a small key at a glance.

“Shit, that's right... the key...” Sooyoung mumbled aloud, as though she had completely lost sight of her goal in all this. “I came in here for a reason... not to be sidetracked by all these... _displays_.”

She took a moment to collect herself. This was no time to lose track of the task at hand.

She had made it this far, and this was the only chance she would get to do so.

Lightly giving her own face a wake-up slap, she exhaled forcibly and marched toward Jiwoo's bed; which, ironically to Jiwoo's desires, was the only normal looking thing in the room.

Cute, pastel pink blankets sitting atop light coloured sheets, complete with an adorable stuffed penguin sitting on the bedside table. If one were to ignore everything else in this den of obsession but the bed, it might be mistaken for the room of a completely sane, sweet girl. But upon further inspection, even the bed wasn't without a dash of depravity. Sooyoung let out a quiet exclamation of disbelief when she noticed her missing workout shirt from a few days ago being used as a makeshift pillowcase.

“Jesus Christ, Jiwoo...” Sooyoung exclaimed in a mixture of horror and excitement. “What the hell have you gotten us both into?”

But there was no time to marvel over that. There was almost no time left at all.

Sooyoung felt her body move with a start at the realization, and began to whip open the bedside table's drawer open. Vigorously, she began rummaging through it, keeping her eyes peeled for that damn key; the drawer held things like lost student passes, spare pencils, and some kind of official looking paperwork; this, at least, did definitely seem like the right place to look. Without a doubt, this was where Kim Jiwoo kept things she didn't want to lose track of.

The discovery of a certain item stopped all of Sooyoung's rummaging dead in its tracks; an item that wasn't the key to her bedroom... but certainly was a key to something else altogether.

“Is this what I think it is...?”

Gingerly plucking it out of the drawer, Sooyoung looked at it in awe. What she held in her hands was a saccharine pink notebook, adorned with a cutesy bear mascot on the front. It looked as though the book had seen a lot of wear and tear, and was more than likely a few years old. But it was what was written below the bear that made Sooyoung's hands falter.

Two words that made Sooyoung stop in her tracks.

“ _My_ _Diary...”_

Sooyoung sat herself down on the edge of the bed, and felt the fluffy blanket sinking around her. This was something she couldn't pass up looking at. A peek into the inner workings of Jiwoo's mind wasn't something she was going to come across again; and judging from the state of her bedroom, she already had a pretty damn good idea what was going to be in these pages.

With hesitant fingertips overtaken by an eager, impulsive urge, Sooyoung opened it up to the first page; only to see that a huge chunk of the diary had been torn out. Jagged remains of entries past clung to the spine of the book, leaving about ten pages left... but the very first page had been left intact.

“Shit...” Sooyoung whispered to herself in a ragged breath. “Why do I feel nervous _now_ , of all times?”

Allowing her eyes to fall down to the page resting inside the book...Sooyoung began to read.

-

_October 12 th, 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a goddess tonight._

_Truly. I did. I met a goddess. Somebody heaven sent, just for me._

_I went to that big party everyone in class got invited to. I wasn't sure why I did, at first... parties aren't usually my thing. I'd much rather stay at home and read a book. But now I know what drew me to this one._

_It's because she went, too. We were meant to meet tonight._

_Mostly, the party was pretty boring. It's just not my scene. Where's the fun in getting drunk and acting stupid all night? After awhile of leaning against the wall and not talking to anybody, some degenerates tried to bother me. They were being absolutely horrible! A group of thuggish, drunken girls trying to get me to go somewhere with them to do god knows what with them. I felt a bit cornered, and maybe even a little scared..._

_But that was where my goddess swooped in to save me. Like a saviour sent from heaven, she was there right when I needed her. I could hardly believe my eyes, watching her... she stepped in without a second thought. It was just... amazing._

_We go to the same school, but I've never spoken to her before this. I always thought she was handsome, you know, in that rugged kind of way, but I mistook her for a thug and wrote her off. I'm usually appalled by violence of course, but this was necessary. No, it was more than necessary. It was righteous. Divine! Divine intervention. The way her fist made contact with that miscreant's face made my heart race like crazy. I heard the bones crunch against her fist, and she laughed once the first one hit the floor._

_The remaining four were no match for her, and fell, one by one._

_She cracked her knuckles. She was swaying on her feet from the alcohol, I think. She looked back at me afterwards, all that blood on her knuckles and even a bloodied nose herself, and even through the pain, she still called me “baby”. Then she put a hand on my shoulder, and... augh! Curse my memory! I don't remember what she said next, because my composure was just... gone! There were stars in front of my eyes. I couldn't even thank her properly. My mouth wouldn't form the words. That's how in awe of her I was!_

_I had to run home to write all this. I had to see to myself. Just remembering it is making me sweat. Aah, diary, I've never been in love before! I've never even thought about writing in one of these before tonight; I've never had the need. But tonight is a night I don't want to forget a single detail about. I have to keep track of everything she says to me. That she does. She's an angel sent just for me. I'll find out more about her soon._

_Like I said before, we go to the same school, so finding out the details about her shouldn't be hard. I've never been more excited for the weekend to be over, because that means I can see her again._

_I want to see her. I want to see her so badly. My heart aches when I think of her face._

_How do I get a girl to want me? I don't know the first thing about this sort of thing..._

Sooyoung balked down at the adorable, feminine handwriting on the page. They had met before? Sooyoung had helped Jiwoo out of some sort of jam? She had absolutely no recollection of any of that – the fight, the party, crossing paths with someone who had impacted her life so significantly. Judging by the time frame of the diary entry – nearly _six_ years ago – the chances of Sooyoung being drunk out of her mind and looking for an excuse to get into a fist fight with a pack of rowdy thugs were astronomically high. Hell, that was just something she did for fun on weekends, not to be some kind of hero. For some reason, Jiwoo had interpreted it as a fated encounter. There must have been details that Jiwoo didn't bother to write down, and that Sooyoung could never hope to remember.

_Damn. Wonder if I'll ever get to the bottom of why she feels so crazy about me without straight up asking her. Don't really wanna do that..._

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sooyoung turned the page to read the next entry, and scoffed at the title in disbelief. Even more pages had been torn out here, leaving one from a year later sitting alone.

_Sooyoung report for January 4 th, 2019_

_Went to betting parlour. Spent three hours at betting parlour._

_Won_ _₩_ _300,000 in cash prizes. Bought three packs of Lucky Lady brand cigarettes._

_Went home for an hour. Couldn't see what she was doing. Left house at 9:17 PM, wearing different outfit. Went to usual nightclub downtown arriving at 10:30 PM. Spent 45 minutes talking to girl - looked about 20 years old._

_Disappeared out of sight with girl for 12 minutes, 42 seconds. Re-appeared without girl, drank six draft beers in less than an hour._

_Hailed a cab. Lost track of her here._

_Today's notes:_

_do cigarettes taste good?  
_ _need a way to look into her room  
_ _bar girl had long dark hair w/ a pink streak in it_  
 _i wish she would notice me  
_ _need some way to reliably follow her when she enters vehicles_

“Not surprised she's been keeping track of my every move, but I am surprised at the amount of detail that went into it...” Sooyoung mumbled to herself, rubbing at the back of her neck.

Finally, she flipped to the last few pages of the diary.

What was written here made her eyes grow wide.

_Feb 2020_

_Who is she?_

_Who does she think she is?_

_I'll make her disappear._

_I'll kill her._

_I'll kill her. i will kill her. I'll kill her. kill her. I'll seriously do it. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. She's dead. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. Kill. kill. Kill. KILL. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. She'll regret everything. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'm addicted. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I love Sooyoung so much. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. i'll do it. I'll kill her. I will. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. She will die._

Every single one of the remaining pages said the exact same thing.

_I'll kill her._

Sooyoung flipped through the remains of the diary again and again, staring in disbelief at the words that had been scrawled manically on the paper. She snapped the diary shut and stroked her chin with a stiff hand, holding the book between her fingers as she stopped to think with a growing concern creeping up on her.

_This is bad. Really bad._

_I fully believe that Jiwoo is capable of killing somebody after the incident with the car. I guess the question is... who's she talking about? This is pretty presumptuous of me, but if she killed **me** , wouldn't she be bored? So then..._

What happened next chilled Sooyoung to her very core.

Her racing mind was forcibly halted by the sudden sound of a key being shoved into the front door's lock. She'd known time was running out, but now... time had completely slipped through her fingers.

Jiwoo was home.

“Shit...!” she hissed in a panic, and scrambled off of the bed; throwing the diary on the bedside table as she looked around the room in a blind fear. Jiwoo's room had a total lack of hiding spots, and so, pressed for time, Sooyoung made a mad dash for the closet; the one place that Jiwoo probably didn't have anything she deemed as too important.

She pushed one of the doors open, careful to avoid jostling the mannequin standing right in front of the closet, and closed it as quietly as she was able once she stumbled inside. She did so in the nick of time, as she heard the front door shut with a click as she settled in place.

As far as she could tell, the closet wasn't anything special. It was dark, cramped, and full of clothes that smelled of Jiwoo's sweet perfume, which was a distraction in itself.

Moving soundlessly through the rows of clothes, Sooyoung pressed her back up against the leftmost wall, carefully hiding behind a few of the outfits that hung from their hangers. She mentally chastised herself as she steadied her breathing; this was a golden opportunity to grab the key and get out, and she wasted it on acting like a dumbstruck fool.

_She'll probably leave to try and find out where I went, though. That'll be my chance to get the hell out of here._

A small crack between the closet's doors allowed Sooyoung to peer out into the room. She had a perfect view of the bed, but not much beyond that, no matter how hard she strained her neck.

When it came to tailing Sooyoung, Jiwoo moved around with silent steps, like a master thief in the night. Sooyoung reflexively clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from exclaiming her surprise when the door was shut with a violent slam.

Sooyoung's heart nearly leaped out of her chest when Jiwoo walked past the crack in the closet. She moved in long, quick strides, uncaring about whether or not she stomped her feet against the hardwood of the floor, and she was grumbling under her breath with a malicious tone.

“Stupid practicing... could have been out looking for her... I'll seriously...”

Playing the part of a silent observer, Sooyoung blinked curiously as she watched the girl's every move. She had never seen Jiwoo be truly angry, or anything _other_ than obsessed with her. Sooyoung supposed that this was a extremely rare opportunity in itself, too. After all, she knew so very little about Jiwoo as a person, and this was a chance to see what she was like when Sooyoung wasn't in her field of vision.

The girl in question stopped her stomping in front of one of the mannequins; the one closest to the bed. She stood still and stared for what felt like an age, before tenderly wrapped her arms around it to give the lifeless figure a warm embrace. She leaned her head against the chest of the mannequin, sighing wearily and taking in the scent of Sooyoung's clothes.

“Oh, unnie...”

An unsettling shiver ran up Sooyoung's spine.

_...What the fuck, man..._

Once Jiwoo had decided she had her fill of hugging the Sooyoung stand-in, she plucked a few pieces of clothing off of the floor and began to get undressed. She pulled her hair tie out gently, letting her dark hair spill around her shoulders with a bounce, and began to lazily shuffle out of her usual red dress.

Sooyoung found something especially alluring about looking at Jiwoo when she wasn't staring manically back into her eyes. This way, rather than getting caught up in the heat of the moment and rushing through the motions of a quick, intense sexual encounter, Sooyoung got to just... observe. The delicate curves of her body, the way her gorgeous long hair swayed around her with every movement, the look of neutrality on her face while she simply existed. Sooyoung knew that it would never be something she could see organically, but all the same, it was surprisingly refreshing to see a more down-played side to the girl who adored her to such an unhealthy degree.

She was loathe to admit that it was also kind of a turn-on to do it like this, too.

Jiwoo had changed into a plain white shirt and a pair of shorts that had mysteriously gone missing from Sooyoung's room about a week ago. She giggled cutely, spinning excitedly on one foot as she admired herself in the mirror. Sooyoung found her lips upturning into an involuntary smile at the precious display, despite the implications of the outfit Jiwoo chose to wore.

 _She really is cute. It's easy to forget that with... well,_ everything _going on there._

For the next two hours, Sooyoung watched Jiwoo simply exist. She daintily ate some snacks, lazed about on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, did something on her phone, and wandered out of sight for a long period of time, until finally wandering back to unpack the contents of a backpack Sooyoung had never seen before; that being a ritzy looking camera with several different lenses. She took her time meticulously cleaning said lenses with a cotton swab and a soft looking cloth, looking as happy as could be while she did so.

 _I bet she'd be good at photography if she took photos of anything other than me,_ Sooyoung mused to herself. _She's surprisingly good at dancing, but it's probably not what she should be doin'..._

Sooyoung's legs started to ache terribly around the second hour mark. Being in such a small, dark, cramped hole in the wall and being forced to be as silent as the dead was starting to make her feel a touch claustrophobic.

Once Jiwoo had finished the maintenance of her camera, and carefully packed it back into its bag, she moved out of sight once more, humming a sweet tune as she did so. After a lot of shuffling around, she finally trotted back into Sooyoung's field of vision, holding a photograph in her hands.

Sooyoung supposed it was taken off of the ungodly wall of photos on the other side of the room.

Jiwoo flopped onto her bed with a dreamy sigh and rolled onto her back, staring at the photo with a look of sheer adoration on her face, and the bright red blush to match it. She ran her fingertips along the glossy surface of the photograph with a gentle touch, as though she was touching the most precious, most fragile thing in all the world.

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, feeling as though she was watching something she shouldn't have been, now moreso than ever. That feeling was only exacerbated when she realised that the photo wasn't the only thing Jiwoo was touching.

_Wh-whoa..._

Jiwoo had begun to rub between her legs, over beneath the band of Sooyoung's shorts with slow, languid strokes. She didn't take her wild eyes off of the photo for an instant. Sooyoung hastily leaned forward, pressing her eye closer to the closet's crack to get a better eyeful as Jiwoo continued to let her hand roam. The shock of arousal that shot its way through Sooyoung's body was sudden, and heady, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

 _I'm getting a little too into this, aren't I?_ Sooyoung winced, squeezing her thighs together. _Christ, she_ _was_ _right about me being a perv. Maybe we really_ are _a match made in heaven._

Despite her private chastising, Sooyoung didn't make any real effort to actually _stop_ staring. Jiwoo moaned softly under her breath, finally giving in and slipping her fingertips against her clit at the pace Sooyoung knew she liked best. Her hips rose to meet her own frantic touch, her breathing becoming more and more ragged by the moment.

Sooyoung bit her lip, sweat beading her brow. She wanted to burst out of the closet and do what they _both_ wanted her to, but was forced to sit and keep her hands to herself.

It was torture.

“Aah... _Sooyoung_...”

Jiwoo mewled a bit louder as her lithe body stiffened for a moment. With a shaky exhale, she removed her hand from the inside of her shorts, rolling onto her side with a contented sigh as she buried her face in the shirt she used as a pillowcase.

Sooyoung's entire body was hot, and her heart pounded deafeningly loud in her ears from what she got to watch unfold. She clasped her hand over her mouth once more, trying to keep her breathing on an even keel to not give herself away.

Beaming wide, Jiwoo slipped the photograph of Sooyoung under her pillow after giving it a small kiss; and Sooyoung almost let out a cry of relief when she heard the faint sound of a ring of keys jingling against each other as Jiwoo's hand brushed past them.

_Ah! Keys! That was totally the sound of keys, right?! That has to be where she keeps the one to my room! Damn it... I was so close to it before...!_

Sighing happily once more, Jiwoo sat herself up and began to change her clothes again; from the casual wear she had stolen from Sooyoung back into the sweet red dress that had become her signature look.

 _I wonder what the deal with the dress is,_ Sooyoung pondered to herself with a hand on her chin. _I mean, she looks great in it, so no complaints from me there... but I'm standing in a closet with tons of cute lookin' clothes in it, and I've never seen her in any of 'em._

_What kind of attachment does she have to it? Is it because she was wearing it when I first talked to her at the betting parlour, or is there something else goin' on there?_

_It's so hard to tell with Jiwoo. I still feel like I know nothing about her, even after all of this..._

As Jiwoo slung the bag of delicate camera equipment over her shoulder, her intense gaze stopped to rest on the closet. She stared directly at where Sooyoung was stood, her wild eyes making Sooyoung break into a cold sweat. She didn't dare to breathe, her lungs feeling fit to burst with each tense second that ticked by. It had been three hours, now; and Sooyoung's legs were trembling from how rigidly she had been forced to stand.

After what felt like an eternity, Jiwoo's attention fell from the closet to whatever she was going to get up to next. She grinned happily as she began to stride toward the front door, her footsteps silently ghosting across the floor and past the closet once more.

Finally, after all those long hours of watching and waiting, the front door shut with a quiet click of the lock. She was gone.

The sound was enough to get her heart racing; as if the door closing was the starting gunshot at a race, Sooyoung impulsively acted on the jolt of adrenaline that coursed through her.

She had to get out.

Sooyoung shoved the closet door open, and started to bolt out of her makeshift prison. Her quivering legs gave way, however, and she yelped helplessly as they folded beneath her, causing her to fall to the floor. On her way down, Sooyoung had tried to cling to the nearby mannequin to steady herself, but brought it down with her with a clatter loud enough to wake the dead.

“Damn it...! Shit!”

Breathing hard and cussing loudly, Sooyoung struggled to stumble back to her feet, fighting against her uncooperative legs. She trudged her way over to the bed on trembling knees, her boots stomping noisily across the hardwood floor with each heavy step she took.

The front door swinging open again had happened so fast, Sooyoung hadn't even taken notice of it amidst everything.

“...Sooyoung? Sooyoung... it _is_ you...!”

_Oh, fuck._

Jiwoo had heard the commotion and popped back in to check what had happened, but the sight that awaited her was one she hadn't expected to see. Sooyoung clinging to her bed, sweating and trembling, looking over her shoulder at Kim Jiwoo with eyes full of shock.

Jiwoo took a silent step toward, shrugging off her bag and letting it fall to the floor with a crunch of broken glass. This was the happiest, as well as the most manic Sooyoung had _ever_ seen the girl look. She licked her suddenly dry lips, desperately searching through the rolodex of excuses she had memorized; what in the world would cover her tracks when it came to this?

“Ji-Jiwoo, I--”

Jiwoo took another calculated step forward, spreading her arms wide with glee.

“Oh, unnie...! I've been wondering where you went! Is this what you meant when you said you'd make it up to me? Is it?!”

Even the smooth Sooyoung couldn't hide the nerves behind her smile as she pulled herself up a little on the bed.

“Ye-yeah, of course baby girl!” Sooyoung stammered, standing up from the bed with a chuckle. “Listen, I've -”

“Ah, Sooyoung... I've missed you so much! You missed me too, right? That's why you're here, isn't it?”

Jiwoo wasn't letting Sooyoung get a word in edgewise, and both women knew she wasn't about to let her slip from out of her grasp. Having her here, in _this_ room, was Jiwoo's wildest wet dream come true. Sooyoung felt her heart pounding as Jiwoo pushed herself up against her, and also hated how the pang of an overwhelming, burning arousal sent a ripple through her body. Jiwoo's breasts pressed hard against her, eagerly and needily, and her hands slipped up into the back of Sooyoung's hair.

“Jiwoo, I've _really_ -”

“Look at you, you're all hot and bothered... where have you been? Were you doing something nice in here before I got back? You just couldn't hold back, could you?” Jiwoo asked, that same, manic smile that always turned Sooyoung on written all over her face. Jiwoo's body was more forceful, now; pushing against Sooyoung so eagerly that she fell down onto the bed.

Jiwoo wasted no time on settling atop her hard frame, and pressing herself between Sooyoung's legs.

Sooyoung tried to repress the involuntary moan that came from her lips. She failed.

“Jiwoo... please...”

Jiwoo cooed giddily.

“Ah, _please_? That's not like you, unnie. Please _what_? Please _touch me_? Please _fuck me_? I'll do anything you want, of course! Nothing is off limits...!”

Another painful pang of arousal. Despite Ha Sooyoung's better judgments, despite the fact that it had been made obvious just how truly dangerous this girl was capable of being, and despite being in a room full of utter depravity that belonged to the girl sitting on top of her... she wanted her more than anything. 

“Shit... uh, I should really-”

“Sooyoung, you don't _really_ think I'm going to let you get away from me now, do you?” Jiwoo laughed affectionately, and pulled the dress immediately up over her head. Sooyoung's eyes boggled at the sudden sight of her exposed breasts, and the sight of the woman she so badly wanted to fuck now straddling her on her bed. “No, no... come on... you're here for me, I know you are...”

“Jiwoo - _mm_!”

Before Sooyoung could get in another protesting word, Jiwoo's lips needily covered her own; and, straddling Sooyoung's fully clothed midriff with her exposed body, both women knew there was neither of them wanted to leave now.

Sooyoung hadn't actually ever felt like she'd felt Jiwoo being this... _rough_ before. She pulled Sooyoung's clothes off quickly, keeping her firmly pinned to the bed as much as she could during those manouvres, anyway. Sooyoung, before she knew it, was half-naked and covered in Jiwoo's everything. Her kisses, her body, her touch; Jiwoo could hardly stand the tension between them, and was writhing on top of her.

“Do you know how much I've wanted this?” Jiwoo whispered; her breath high-pitched and ragged. “Ah, Sooyoung... you make me so _happy_!”

Sooyoung felt Jiwoo pin down her wrists either side of her, and she found it to be intensely exciting to feel this _submissive_. Was this how she always made other girls feel when she fucked them? She could see the appeal in this after all.

In the moment, laying here half-naked and ready to spent the entire night like this, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that she'd wasted three hours standing in a closet. It didn't matter she hadn't gotten the key, or that she was laying in a hotbed of all of Jiwoo's obsessions culminating into one. It didn't matter that she felt like Jiwoo was onto something; as though she really _was_ a pervert after all...

No... none of that mattered now; because when Jiwoo's tongue slipped inside Sooyoung's mouth with a vigorous, reckless abandon, and her hand also snaked its way roughly in between Sooyoung's legs; she felt Jiwoo's fingers inside her with a possessive thrust.

“Ooh, this is the wettest I've ever felt you, Sooyoung unnie...” Jiwoo mumbled hotly, “do you like being on the bottom _this_ much?”

“ _Ah_!” Sooyoung moaned loudly, her voice sounding higher pitched than usual, and Jiwoo laughed ecstatically. She leant back from kissing Sooyoung quite as forcefully as she had been, and hung over her; looking at her manically as her free hand kept Sooyoung's hands pinned above her head. “J-Jiwoo! Damn...! Y-You must be pent up today, huh -”

“Of course I am!” Jiwoo exclaimed, and Sooyoung could feel how wet Jiwoo was against her thigh; even through the underwear she had neglected to take off in the aroused furor. “Do you know how much I thought about getting you like this?! How much I need you to touch me?! Aaah, unnie! Enjoy everything I have to give, okay?!”

The surprising strength Jiwoo had been concealing all of this time was showing itself in full force now, and Sooyoung bit her lip as the hand between her legs began to fuck her harder. She was completely at the mercy of Jiwoo, and that didn't bother her even a little. This felt good. This felt _damn_ good. Her clit was aching for more, for more stimulation than just being fucked, and her head was spinning from the delirious delight of listening to Jiwoo's moans of pleasure.

“More! _More!”_ Jiwoo begged, as Sooyoung tried to repress all the moans spilling from her lips. “Sooyoung! I need you! Give me all of you!”

Sooyoung found that the hand that was pinning her wrists above her head had suddenly moved; and had now, instead, coiled around her neck.

“Gah-!”

“Ahaha!” Jiwoo laughed ecstatically; her face flushed pink with delirium. “Aah, fuck...! I feel like I could come already, seeing you like this! But I won't... I won't yet... because you have to touch me all night long... aaah, _unnie_!”

Sooyoung felt like she could die happy in this position. Jiwoo had started grinding against her thigh, clearly unable to take not being the one underneath this time, but her hand was twitching so much around her throat that it was hard not to be completely turned on by the desperation. And damn, she was good at fucking, too; Sooyoung felt like she was about to explode from all the new sensations.

“S-Shit...Jiwoo...” she stammered out, feeling her throat closing up a little from how hard Jiwoo was gripping it. “Ride me harder... heh...”

“Ah!” Jiwoo breathed out in shock, before she allowed herself to stop fucking Sooyoung; slipping her fingers out of her, and began to rub at her clit as she rocked her hips against her thigh. “Fuck...!”

“God... damn...!” Sooyoung choked out, gripping Jiwoo's hips as she straddled her; but even _that_ wasn't enough.

“Aaah, Sooyoung...!”

“C-Come here...”

Sooyoung still had a hell of a lot of strength in her arms; and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Submitting was fun for a bit, but it just wasn't her style. Even beneath Jiwoo, she always had to at least be a _little_ in control... and so, gripping roughly to Jiwoo's hips, she forced her to let go of her throat, and urged her upwards over her body - doing something she'd always wanted to do with the manic girl.

Sooyoung brought her to sit against her lips.

“O-Oh!” Jiwoo exclaimed as her thighs settled either side of Sooyoung's face. “Aah, this is...!”

Sooyoung could feel how wet Jiwoo was first-hand, now. She moved her underwear slightly to the side; god, they were completely soaked, even now. She tore at the side of them, not needing to make Jiwoo hover to slip them off, and ripped them off of her body.

“You won't be needing these.”

“Ah, please... please stop teasing me, unnie! You've been teasing me so much lately!”

Gripping her hips and digging her nails in, Sooyoung steered Jiwoo's clit against her lips. Her tongue rolled against the tip, licking along it in slow, heated motions that made Jiwoo's hips buck against her face; and Sooyoung moved her hands down towards Jiwoo's thighs.

Jiwoo tried not to ride Sooyoung's face _too_ hard, but it was almost impossible. She was overcome with lust, with desire, with an intense need to just come right against her mouth. Sooyoung didn't waste any time, either; sucking against her clit and dipping her tongue in and out of Jiwoo, it was almost too much for both of them to bear.

“Sooyoung!” Jiwoo screamed, and both of them didn't care at that point if anyone heard them. “F-Fuck! I can't - I can't take it anymore! I have to touch you...I have to feel you! I have to, I have to!”

Sooyoung felt Jiwoo slip out of her grasp, and snap right between her legs after scrambling back downwards. Their bodies were hot, slick with the sweat and heat that so often came with sex; and as Jiwoo's fingertips became reacquainted between Sooyoung's legs, she rubbed the tip of her clit just that little bit harder.

“Shit... damn it...!” Sooyoung moaned, and felt Jiwoo biting down on her shoulder. “ _Ah!_ ”

Jiwoo's hand reached back to Sooyoung's throat in a fit of complete, unrestrained desire, and if Sooyoung didn't know any better, she'd swear that one day, Jiwoo was going to _actually_ kill her in one of their little moments of passion. Jiwoo's thighs clenched around one of Sooyoung's once more, rocking her hips for the stimulation between her legs, and pressed the whole length of her body against Sooyoung's own.

“More!” Jiwoo growled intensely through her bite, not letting go despite her slow riding, and all of it was something that Sooyoung felt unbearably turned on by.

The rush of pain during such pleasure... it was too much; and, as though goaded on by Jiwoo's possessive, unrelenting arousal, Sooyoung's scream was repressed by the choking of Jiwoo's hand as she came hard; and felt Jiwoo come on top of her from the action, too.

“...Shit...!” Sooyoung gasped, feeling her lips still wet from Jiwoo sitting there, and gulped down a breath as the slender hand began unclenching from around her throat. A similar, dirty sensation also happened further down her body, but not from her; and instead, the drip down of her thigh from Jiwoo's ecstasy being achieved in that singular moment. “Holy shit...”

_Wow... who knew I was that kind of girl?_

“Aah, Sooyoung...!” Jiwoo gasped, rolling off of the woman she'd so eagerly made claim to; and lay on her side as she gasped for breath. Sooyoung rest a hand on her forehead as Jiwoo looked at her with an unnatural amount of adoration in her eyes. “You're so beautiful, you know that unnie? You can't look at anyone else with eyes that pretty...”

Sooyoung always hated these moments. It was like the dark snap back to reality. The horrid, cold realization that what they were doing was, for lack of a better description, depraved. Jiwoo had her, here, in a room surrounded by _her_ ; and they'd just had especially intense sex amidst all of it, too.

Sooyoung felt her heart pounding as she lay next to Jiwoo on the soft, warm blankets, slowly returning to her senses from her reckless - and frankly dangerous - sexual arousal around the woman besides her; as if she was moving on autopilot, she sat up to grab her clothes off of the floor silently. A part of her wanted to stay, but even the foolish Sooyoung knew better in times like these. She had to get out.

“Oh dear... I left a big mark, huh?” Jiwoo said as she traced a fingertip over the solid bitemark in Sooyoung's shoulder. “I'm sorry... but you don't mind, right?”

“Whatever...” Sooyoung replied coldly, using the act of being bitten as a launch pad for why she needed to go, and decided to ignore the giddy delight in Jiwoo's voice at being even just spoken to. “Well, I've got to get going, so -”

“Unnie,” Jiwoo interrupted, with a musing tone in her voice. "I need to ask you something, okay?"

“What do you want now?” Sooyoung barked.

What Sooyoung heard next was definitely going to stop her from leaving. Because what Jiwoo was about to say, with that slightly unhinged, determined tone and the blazing fire in her eyes that she only reserved for people she truly hated, meant that the woman in question was in grave danger; and Sooyoung, no matter how badly she wanted to leave after the vigorous sexual interaction, wasn't going to go anywhere - because now, somebody had to keep an eye on Jiwoo for the sake of her safety.

Jiwoo smiled; both in her eyes and her lips; and a same, vacant depravity was resting inside both of them.

“Who is Vivi to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about nothing but loona these days!! i love making new friends and dishing about things like the girls and ships for fun, so if that sounds good to you let's be friends!! as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


	6. karma city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE CHUUVES NATION!! it feels like it's been so long since i last updated omg... i took a small break to write a few other stories i was itching to do, and then before i knew it, work started up again for me ;; between that and accidentally deleting this chapter when it was 95% done like some kinda bozo, there were a lot of setbacks at play here lmao, BUT!!! i can honestly say with confidence that this version is like, ten million times better than the first iteration that was lost! so, as an apology for the long wait, this chapter is double length chapter for your enjoyment! 
> 
> this is also the final "tame" chapter, if you wanna call it that. none of them have exactly been tame askjkjb but from chapter seven and beyond, this story is gonna get even more intense, so i hope y'all are ready to get your shit rocked... ;) anyway! i'm not too sure when the next one will be up since i'm going to be pretty embroiled in work and other Responsible Stuff for the foreseeable future, but i'll do my very best to get it out asap!! without further ado, i really hope it was worth the wait!! enjoyyyyy~ ♥♥♥

“Wait. _What_ did you say?”

Holding her chin in both hands, Jiwoo sat with her elbows propped up against the bed, and with a wicked grin spread across her pretty face.

“Do you need me to say it again, unnie?” Jiwoo said calmly, though she held a look that betrayed her sweet appearance with the pure malice behind it. Sooyoung found her tongue darting over her now dry lips; and listened to Jiwoo's sweet voice slip from between her lips in a dark mumble. “Who is Vivi...to _you?”_

Sooyoung felt the blood drain from her face.

It was as if the world was falling out from underneath her. The ground below her felt as though it was crumbling away, like a chalky, ruined cliffside; leaving her to be swallowed headfirst into the dangerous abyss that was Kim Jiwoo. She had _never_ heard Jiwoo talk about another person before, in any capacity, so to bring someone who wasn't Sooyoung up must have been astronomically significant to her; and that it was _Vivi_ made Sooyoung sick with worry.

“Vivi...?” Sooyoung asked, half in genuine disbelief, and half in an attempt to stall Jiwoo's psychotic thoughts. “What do you mean?”

Jiwoo didn't reply. Instead, she stared at Sooyoung; eyes round and full of expectation, veiled with hints of an unquenchable, fiery rage that hadn't dimmed a bit. If Jiwoo was wordless to Sooyoung, then that was just another sign of how dangerous the situation was truly becoming.

Considering that they had just fucked – intensely, too, where they had explored new and uncharted territory, even for _them_ – to have Jiwoo silent was almost just as terrifying as having her watching Sooyoung's every move.

She would usually be cooing over her, fawning over how in love with Sooyoung she was, or how she never wanted to let her go. To have a silent Kim Jiwoo was the biggest death flag anyone could ever receive – and for Sooyoung, the worst part of it was that it wasn't even a threat to _her._

Every muscle in her body suddenly grew taut with a horrible anxiety. Because rather than lashing out and shouting the first brash piece of angry language she could think of, Sooyoung now had to give each and every answer here some _genuine_ thought. The safety of good, innocent people was at stake. The safety of her friends.

But thinking had never been her strong suit; and that meant that Sooyoung was in even deeper trouble than she first thought.

 _What the fuck do I say?_ Sooyoung pondered to herself as Jiwoo stared at her. _She sure is mad...what would Vivi do in a situation like this? What would she say to get out of something like this?_

Jiwoo's gaze was more piercing than she'd ever seen it; those warm, unsettling brown eyes of hers had now seemingly become dark, red pits of rage. She was _angry_. And Kim Jiwoo being angry meant that she was now a thousand times more terrifying than Sooyoung could ever hope to be.

 _I've gotta say something...!_ Sooyoung agonized. _I can't leave it like this, or fuck knows where she's gonna take this train of thought!_

Moving the first pawn forward on the mental chessboard, Sooyoung tried for the obvious approach as her mouth moved faster than her mind.

“You're talkin' about the chick I have to dance with in ballroom class, right?” Sooyoung scoffed with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders. “What about her?”

That pawn was swiftly cut in half with a strike from a dark blade.

Jiwoo's smile fell as she observed Sooyoung without any kind of expression at all, now; where there had once at least been a readable, false smile and an unsettling amount of anger, there now lay an eerie vacancy on her face. She leaned in closer to the object of her desire, and Sooyoung felt a little embarrassed to admit she smelled good enough to excite her all over again.

“That's unusual for you to speak of her like _that_ ,” Jiwoo whispered, and Sooyoung felt a cold shiver rush down her spine. “You spend too much time with her to be talking of her so casually...don't you think, unnie?”

“...We're just practice partners,” Sooyoung replied darkly. Jiwoo shifted her weight slightly so that, as Sooyoung lay with her back against the mattress, Sooyoung could feel Jiwoo's breasts pressing against her beneath the sheets. “Gah...”

_Shit... I wish I wasn't being turned on in the middle of this, on top of everything else!_

“Do you like sitting close to her when you don't have to? Do you like chatting with her, and helping her with her problems? Do you like the way she smells? The way she talks? Do you?”

The questions were getting more and more personal and...weird. Sooyoung felt her body stiffen.

“Jiwoo, _what_ -”

The volume of Jiwoo's voice had already dipped with every question she asked until it was a low, unsettling murmur; and now, her bangs obscured her eyes, hanging over them enough to cast a gloomy shadow over her face.

The air around her was ablaze with sullen fire.

“Do you like the way she feels when you _hold her_?” Jiwoo finished, interrupting Sooyoung altogether, with her voice nary above a whisper.

Sooyoung's tongue darted across her lips again. Her mind was racing; searching and scouring down every avenue in her brain, but it all felt so futile. This was a hopeless attempt at finding an answer that would appease the girl that wrote, several times, about how she wanted to murder someone in her mess of a diary. She knew that Jiwoo was capable of it. And that made it all the more difficult to answer.

And besides, answering the question logically - how _did_ she feel about Vivi? - Sooyoung didn't have to think twice about it. Vivi was the first _normal_ friend she had made since leaving the way of a delinquent behind her. She was a girl who was endlessly kind, even though she had nothing at all to gain from being nice to someone as troublesome as Sooyoung. They were just practice partners, after all. She could have just as easily shied away from Sooyoung's presence outside of the classroom. But instead, she had opened up; and invited Sooyoung into her life. Talking to her of Haseul, even of Jiwoo...she had bonded with her.

She was a calm, soothing presence in Sooyoung's own crazy life, too. She was definitely someone who had grown to be important to Sooyoung, but ultimately, that's all she was. A friend.

_But how the hell do I explain that to someone like Kim Jiwoo?_

Sooyoung gnawed at her lip, and paused for thought.

After giving it a panicked moment of deliberation, and abandoning the sensations of futile hopelessness...Sooyoung placed her hand on Jiwoo's back as she lay against her, and stroked the skin beneath her fingertips. Jiwoo's eyes only became more manic looking under her ministrations.

“Vivi's nice to me, sure, but we're just friends, y'know?” Sooyoung replied casually; attempting to move forwards the second mental pawn onto that chessboard inside her mind. “Is that such a problem?”

But it was at this point that the chess board had been flipped with rage; and had taken the table with it.

“Aah, Sooyoung! You just _don't_ get it, _DO you_?!”

With no warning, Jiwoo clamped her hands around Sooyoung's neck.

“A-Agh! J... _Jiwoo_...!”

Sooyoung sat up straight at the sudden vice grip; clutching at the wrists that now rest beneath her chin, and were pushing all the weight behind the tight fingers around her neck. Jiwoo's teeth bared into a despairing snarl; and her eyes flashed with a deep, vengeful rage.

“Sooyoung...!” Jiwoo exclaimed, almost as though her thoughts were too much to bear, and squeezed tighter at her beloved's neck.

Jiwoo's grip was much stronger than anticipated. Sooyoung began to choke on the lack of air as she was pushed down against the bed once more; and it was at that moment - that moment when Jiwoo had now clambered on top of her, squeezing her hips hard with her thighs, that Sooyoung had actually seen her saccharine façade finally shatter away.

Jiwoo's true colours were out in the open; and as opposed to the usual, pink aura that Jiwoo would have given off, they were now a passionate, smouldering red.

“You don't get it! You just don't _understand!_ ” Jiwoo shouted manically, forcing Sooyoung to look at her with a rough, possessive hand around her chin. “You _know_ I can't stand to see you around other people, right?! To know that someone gets to enjoy your presence who _isn't_ me?! That someone might _steal you away_?!”

“J...Jiwoo...! Hey...!”

Jiwoo's hands tightened, and Sooyoung could see the manic look in the girl's eyes on top of her.

“I want to get rid of everyone who's ever come near you! I'll kill them! _Kill them all!_ I want you all to MYSELF!”

The emotional debauchery that lead to a dangerous obsession on display in its purest form, and the way that it made Sooyoung feel finally made sense.

It was...remarkably, undeniably addictive.

In this situation, Sooyoung knew that, logically, she should have been terrified for her own safety. She wasn't - not even a little - and that was something that amused her more than any other emotion out there. She was terrified for Vivi's sake, but for her own? This situation was just...hot. This girl was obsessed with her. She was completely and entirely on the rails of a love, fuelled by obsession and desperation. And that...

 _I just can't let it go,_ Sooyoung thought to herself as Jiwoo panted on top of her. _Even if it does kill me._

Sooyoung knew, now more than ever, that it was time to stop avoiding her true feelings on the matter of Kim Jiwoo. She'd thought about what she was about to do next regardless, even if her friends hadn't been in grave danger - but it seemed like now, looking up at Jiwoo's misty eyes and feeling the hands around her throat, post-fuck and intense with their obsession...it was, weirdly, the perfect time.

She continued to look up at Jiwoo, utterly in awe of her natural beauty. And for once in her life, her mind wasn't _just_ on sex as her eyes gazed upon her. This was all beginning to fall nicely into place. Because whilst she undeniably enjoyed being underneath Jiwoo like this, her mind was still racing at a mile a minute to concoct some sort of plan to keep her friends safe.

Sooyoung brought her hand up to Jiwoo's face, resting it on her cheek with a gentleness that surprised them both. She'd bought herself time by stroking at Jiwoo's pretty face; and surprised herself at how much she liked doing it.

Jiwoo stammered and gasped, taken aback by the action.

Stroking at Jiwoo's bottom lip with her thumb, Sooyoung felt Jiwoo's ironclad grip around her neck twitch as another small, girlish moan rose from her throat from the soft contact.

“Aaah...”

“...I love when you get like this,” Sooyoung said with a strained voice, smirking up at the girl sat on top of her. “When you get all crazy about me....”

A moment of silence rose between them.

“This is how you feel all of the time,” Sooyoung stammered out with a knowing smile, “isn't it?”

Jiwoo looked down in astonishment at the woman beneath her grip; and lessened her fingertips around Sooyoung's neck.

“O-of course it is, unnie...!” she whined; rocking her hips a little on top of Sooyoung, who, unsurprisingly to herself, became immediately hornier than before. “I've tried so hard to be a good girl around you, but...you make it so difficult to _behave_.”

_...So soft._

“...Ah...” Jiwoo murmured in a whisper; placing her hands on Sooyoung's own as she pushed her soft cheek into her palm more. “Sooyoung...”

“Mm...?”

“This hand is just for me...isn't it?”

Sooyoung bit at the inside of her lip gently.

_So she's still thinking about me talking to other people, huh..._

She knew she needed to do something. _Anything_. Because although Vivi was the _current_ focus of Jiwoo's anger, who could say it wouldn't shift to others, like little Yeojin? Or Vivi's new girlfriend, Haseul? Or any _number_ of people Sooyoung had to have day-to-day interactions with, for that matter?

How could she keep Jiwoo happy and satiated?

_How?_

And – almost as though a bolt of lightning struck her, out of the blue – that was when her mind settled on an idea to use as a temporary fix.

Sooyoung's eyes widened slightly as she thought on the idea a little more...and tried her best to not get swallowed up in overthinking the pros and cons of such a thing.

This wasn't an idea she'd concocted just to buy herself more time to think, but also to see how Jiwoo would handle this particular situation. It was quite the risk, but Sooyoung reckoned it would be a risk that would pay off with interest to spare...if it was done right.

After all, Jiwoo wasn't stupid. She'd know if Sooyoung was up to something in a heartbeat.

So why not make it...genuine?

Sooyoung exhaled a breath of genuine nervousness. Jiwoo's eyes darted across Sooyoung's face wordlessly.

She had avoided taking _this_ plunge for a good long while, now, but she had nowhere left to run. The time had finally arrived - and, as Sooyoung's thumb stroked Jiwoo's cheek again, she calmed the resisting nerves in her stomach...

And spoke.

“Jiwoo...”

Jiwoo looked down at Sooyoung with a glance of surprise.

“Y-Yes...?”

“Do you, uh...wanna go on a date with me?”

A moment of silence followed the admission; embarrassment from Sooyoung, mostly, which was an emotion she was all too unfamiliar with; and then, as though a switch had been flipped, any trace of murderous intent instantly evaporated from Jiwoo's face.

The darkness across Jiwoo's entire body was replaced immediately by a scorching blush, an even grander look of surprise, and a squeak of disbelief.

Had Sooyoung really just asked her that question? The question she'd always wanted to hear?

“Ah?! What?!”

Sooyoung chuckled as Jiwoo's eyes locked on to her even harder, and shook her head a little.

“You heard me...” Sooyoung repeated; shifting herself up a little with her elbows as she slipped her hand away from Jiwoo's face. “So...? Wanna go on a date or not?”

Astounded and blushing to the tips of her ears, Jiwoo squeaked in surprise as she moved her hands to delicately cover her own scorching red face.

“Oh?! A-ah...! Do you really mean that, unnie?” Jiwoo asked tentatively, and Sooyoung, for the first time, felt as though she could actually get a glimpse of what Jiwoo might have been like in another lifetime. “You really want to go out? With me...?”

“I don't say shit I don't mean,” Sooyoung replied bluntly. “Let's go see a movie or...somethin'.”

“Oh wow! A date, with you?! Okay...!” Jiwoo exclaimed delightedly, and cooed from behind her hands. She leant forwards eagerly towards Sooyoung's face. “When? Oh, please let it be soon! I can't stand to wait for too long!”

“Right now,” Sooyoung stated. “You're not doin' anything else, are you?”

“Right _now_?! Oh, of course! Of course... aah, what should I wear? What should I do...? So much to think about...! I'm so happy...you _finally_ asked m-me something like this...!”

Jiwoo clambered off of Sooyoung's hips as if nothing violent had just happened, ambling towards the closet, and mumbling to herself all the while. _This already seems pretty successful to me,_ Sooyoung thought with a smirk, and watched Jiwoo rifle through the closet.

Sooyoung rolled onto her side lazily, propping her head up on one hand, and rubbing at the ache on her neck. It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ ache though, she thought to herself, and quashed down the feeling between her legs she knew shouldn't be lingering there when she remembered Jiwoo's grip against her.

And really, seeing Jiwoo like this; excitedly holding up clothes against herself in the mirror; Sooyoung thought she almost seemed... _normal_. Like an average young woman getting ready for an average date.

But where was the fun in a normal girl?

“Hmm...” Jiwoo mumbled; biting her lip in great contemplation. In one hand, Jiwoo held a white top with a plain black skirt to go along with it; in the other, that red dress made another appearance.

“You really like wearing that little red dress, huh?” Sooyoung asked. She did her best to sound casual, despite the fact that she was secretly burning with curiosity about Jiwoo's signature outfit.

Jiwoo spun on one heel, her eyes glimmering with enthusiasm.

“Do you remember it, unnie?”

Sooyoung blinked at the cryptic question.

_Remember...? I wonder if she's talkin' about that party I read about in her diary._

_From what she's said in the past, it sounds like that was the only time we met before that day at the betting parlour..._

Sooyoung stroked at her chin thoughtfully, putting on her best acting face.

“My memory might be kinda fuzzy, but... I feel like I remember seein' it at a party once.”

Jiwoo's eyes began sparkling with a bubbly excitement, and a giddy smile still rest on her face. Clutching the garment to her chest as though it was her best friend in all the world, she began sighing dreamily as she did so.

“Oh, Sooyoung...! I _knew_ you hadn't forgotten! After all, it was fate that you were in the right place at the right time,” Jiwoo breathed, swaying closer to the bed Sooyoung was sat on. “Without you, I bet I wouldn't even be here now. That's why I'm so devoted to you, you know? My whole life is yours!”

“Fate, huh...” Sooyoung mumbled, turning her gaze away from the excitable girl in front of her.

“Yes, yes! Fate brought us together...don't you think?”

Jiwoo grinned, and Sooyoung huffed as she turned away.

“...Put on the skirt. It would suit you.”

“Aah, okay! Anything for you, unnie! I'll just be a minute, so don't go anywhere, okay?”

Jiwoo skipped to the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind her as she hummed a happy tune.

_Fate..._

Sooyoung closed her eyes with a soft exhale.

Though she believed their first encounter at that party to be a total fluke, she couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, some sort of divine intervention _was_ at play between the two of them. Their relationship made absolutely no sense, in conventional eyes; but when Sooyoung thought about it, half the reason she acted out in the first place was because life was just so fucking boring.

You could say a lot of things about Kim Jiwoo, but you could never say she was _boring_. Sooyoung knew that. And alongside that entertainment, there was the magnetic pull between them that she couldn't ignore. She couldn't push that sensation to one side, no matter how hard she tried. The way they would always be pulled toward one another regardless of the circumstances felt...significant.

Though she wasn't quite the wild child she was back in high school, Ha Sooyoung still wasn't someone to be fooled around with. She knew deep down, if she truly wanted to get Jiwoo off of her back, there were means to do so. She _could_ skip town in the middle of the night. She _could_ become an exchange student overseas, and get a job as a back-up dancer for some prolific pop act with ease, given her skills. She had powerful friends in high places from her delinquent days that could help strongarm Jiwoo away, if nothing else.

There were plenty of options. But she didn't _want_ to take any of them.

So where did that leave her?

“Fate _,_ my _ass_. More like I'm an idiot who never turns down a pretty face and a good fuck,” Sooyoung scolded herself, rubbing at the back of her own neck with an annoyed twitch. “Tch. Dammit...what a pain she is.”

The bathroom door swung open abruptly; and pulled the grumbling Sooyoung out of her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt her heart skip several beats at the sight of the girl who stepped out.

“So?” Jiwoo asked with a bright smile. “What do you think...?”

...

There was a pause of almost smitten disbelief.

“H...Holy shit...”

Sooyoung's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Kim Jiwoo was dressed in the outfit she took into the bathroom with her - a pleated black skirt, with a white blouse tucked into it just right. It felt almost alien to see Jiwoo dressed in anything but red... but what surprised Sooyoung most of all was her _hair_. This was the first time she had ever seen Jiwoo wearing it down, up close and personal.

It elegantly spilled over her shoulders and down her back, tumbling down in perfect waves, and the sight of something so stunning made Sooyoung want to run her fingers through it.

“...You...um...” Sooyoung began, looking away from Jiwoo promptly as she began to get dressed herself. “You look...beautiful.”

Jiwoo looked away coyly, clasping her hands behind her back in an uncharacteristically demure manner.

“Ah...to hear something like that from you...you're going to make it so I won't want to leave this room soon, unnie!”

An all-too familiar shock of lust coursed through Sooyoung's body. She briefly considered suggesting that the two of them forget the date altogether and get Jiwoo _out_ of those clothes.

It took every inch of will power she had in her to dissuade herself from doing so.

_God damn it. I can't think with my pussy right now. There are lives in danger...!_

Recomposing herself once more, Sooyoung stood up from the bed with an abrupt creak of the mattress; chuckling at the sight of a bashful Jiwoo.

“...Should we get goin'?” she said bluntly. Jiwoo giggled, and nodded excitedly.

“Yes, yes! Take me wherever you want, Sooyoung...as long as I'm with you, anywhere's fine.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Jiwoo hooked her arm through Sooyoung's as they walked towards the door; and began to make their way back out into the wide world, whilst firmly remaining rooted in their very own.

-

Stepping out of Jiwoo's dorm for the first time in hours, Sooyoung eagerly breathed in the fresh afternoon air. The cool breeze kissed at her face, and the sting of the dulled, cloudy light above against her eyes was almost a comfort. She was outside. Jiwoo was with her. And now, all she had to do was keep Jiwoo distracted for the next little while, come up with yet another brilliant plan to deter the girl on her arm from doing anything crazy, and she'd be home Scot free.

 _Keep a cool head today..._ Sooyoung repeated to herself. _Don't do anything too stupid, for the sake of Vivi and the others._

“Soooo?” Jiwoo asked, swinging giddily off of Sooyoung's arm. Sooyoung couldn't help but smirk at the crazed look in her date's eyes. “Where are we going? Have you thought about this a lot, unnie?”

“No.”

“Aaah...”

Sooyoung cleared her throat as Jiwoo giggled to herself; and began to pull her date along gently towards the bus stop. The two of them sat down on the unoccupied, slightly cold bench that waited besides the roadside, and Sooyoung folded her arms as Jiwoo smoothed out her skirt.

“I thought we'd head over to my favourite movie theatre. The big one back in Central City, if you know it.”

“Ooh!” Jiwoo grinned, clasping her hands together. “I haven't been back to Central in a long time. How fun! I never went to the movies much, though...”

“You didn't?”

“No...there are other things I'd much rather be watching.”

Jiwoo rest her head against Sooyoung's shoulder, whose back immediately stiffened from the public affection.

“...Hey, c'mon. Looks like the bus is here.”

As the large vehicle pulled up with an unpleasant squeak of the brakes, Sooyoung and Jiwoo quickly stood up, and made their way on board. Sooyoung paid for both of their fares; a gesture which was not unnoticed by Jiwoo, and vowed to keep the bus ticket close to her heart forever with a dreamy sigh as she clasped it to her chest.

“It's just a ticket,” Sooyoung remarked with disbelief. Jiwoo cooed all the same.

“Yes, but...it's something you bought me...”

Sooyoung felt annoyed that she could feel her own cheeks getting hot, and sat down next to Jiwoo somewhere near to the back.

 _Going back to Central..._ Sooyoung pondered. _Man, I haven't been there in a long time either._

Central was the city closest to Sooyoung and Jiwoo's old high school. In other words, Sooyoung's childhood home just a stone's throw away from the bustling city centre. She assumed that Jiwoo must have lived somewhat nearby as well, though she had no idea where that would be, exactly; but she sounded like she hung around Central quite a lot back then, too.

 _Just another thing to add to the list of things I don't know about Jiwoo,_ Sooyoung thought with a private frown.

Despite that Sooyoung did have an ulterior motive of keeping Jiwoo busy, the cinema she was referring to really _was_ her favourite. That wasn't a lie. After all, she had many fond high school memories of inviting girls to see a deliberately middling-to-bad movie with her, only for the film to fade into the background as Sooyoung would fool around with her date for a good two hours instead.

And there was a second motive to this location choice, too. Because Sooyoung figured if they went _that_ far out, there would be no way in hell they'd run into anybody from their dance school. The last thing they needed was to bump into Vivi or Yeojin in person right now.

 _I'd rather not see Jiwoo's wrath in full force, thanks..._ Sooyoung thought as she placed a hand to her chin, and rest it against her palm as she looked out at the scenery.

As she watched the town rushing by the bus window, Sooyoung made a point to keep her eyes glued to the glass pane in front of her; not because the bus route was terribly interesting, but because she could already feel Jiwoo staring holes into her, and didn't want to meet her eyes.

The intensity of her gaze made the back of Sooyoung's neck bead with sweat - under any other circumstances, she would have barked at Jiwoo to look somewhere else, or carried on ignoring her, but this time, Sooyoung stole a glance at Jiwoo's faint reflection in the window; and to say that she looked lovestruck was an _understatement._

Jiwoo had hearts in her eyes as she stared on at the woman she held so dear. She had been gradually leaning closer to Sooyoung, and had begun to breathe down her neck with heavy exhales.

The sheer excitement of being so close to her favourite person was too much for her to bear; and soon, hot puffs of breath danced along Sooyoung's skin.

“Ah...” Sooyoung mumbled with an unrestrained chill of delight. Jiwoo whispered against the shell of her ear.

“...This is too much, you know...” Jiwoo breathed; and Sooyoung felt her entire body tense up with anticipatory delight as Jiwoo's lips brushed against her skin. “Too much...”

When it came to being involved with women, Sooyoung was so unused to feeling like the prey that she found herself being overly receptive to each movement Jiwoo made. Even the tough Sooyoung couldn't stop herself from shivering with a subtle excitement; and of course, such a small shiver didn't go unnoticed by Jiwoo.

Snaking up even closer to Sooyoung, she pressed herself up against her back.

“Sooyoung...”

The two of them were in the back of the bus, anyway; nobody would notice them here. The journey to Central was still long enough for something to be done about this.

And when Jiwoo carefully rested a hand atop Sooyoung's thigh, she felt a refreshed sensation of that familiar tension; where every muscle in her body stiffened with anticipation.

She knew what Jiwoo wanted to do. She knew what she _wanted_ Jiwoo to do, too.

When a slender hand began to grope its way up Sooyoung's jean-clad thigh, she bit her lip to stop herself from gasping aloud.

 _Fuck...here? On a goddamn bus? She really_ is _crazy..._

“Ah, I seriously can't take it, unnie...” Jiwoo pined, breathily. “Being this close to you, and not being able to touch you...”

_But...maybe I'm becoming just as crazy to actually want this._

The breathy, needy tone of Jiwoo's soft voice drove Sooyoung _mad_. When it was so close to her ear, knowing that every last shred of the girl's desire was meant for her... she could feel herself getting swept away in the torrid storm that was this ridiculous, unchained, unpredictable relationship all over again. The familiar flames of arousal, the same sensations of unrestrained tension...

Jiwoo was right. It really _was_ too much.

_We're not gonna make it to the movies at this rate..._

Sooyoung roughly dug her fingertips into her own knee to stop herself overreacting to Jiwoo's presence.

“Hey...” Jiwoo whispered. “Let me touch you.”

“Jiwoo -”

Before Sooyoung could even usher out a single word more than a name, Jiwoo quickly unbuttoned the fly of Sooyoung's jeans with a deft hand.

“Wh-whoa!”

“Shh...”

 _This is bad. We can't do this here. If even_ I'm _thinkin' that, we_ really _can't do this here...!_

But despite all the mental protests, Sooyoung let her eyes flutter shut; and began to lean back against the girl pressed up to her back.

“Nnn...!”

Jiwoo's eyes lit up.

“You're excited, aren't you...?” Jiwoo asked coyly, and Sooyoung could feel the scorch of Jiwoo's skin against her cheek. “Ah...you just make me so...so insatiable, you know...”

Taking that as encouragement, Jiwoo's hand roughly slipped down the front of Sooyoung's pants; and two fingers began to rub subtly at Sooyoung's clit, over her underwear. Jiwoo managed to hold herself back _just_ enough to ensure that they were slow, hard strokes using only the tips of her fingers, so no one would be alerted to what sort of sordid things the two of them were up to. They were on a _bus_ , after all. Who knew who would be listening in?

“Ji-Jiwoo...! Fuck...!”

“This is exactly what I do to myself when I'm alone, you know?” Jiwoo whispered against Sooyoung's ear; her lips brushing the shell of it once more, and with a voice that was dripping with want. “Thinking about you so much that I can't help but want you... feeling so desperate that I feel like I'll die if you don't fuck me...!”

Sooyoung flinched in an attempt to restrain a moan as she remembered the sight of Jiwoo's hand between her own legs from earlier, and a heady heat shivered down her body. Jiwoo's fingertips became more vigorous - she clearly couldn't control herself. Sooyoung squirmed against her.

“Our stop is... really soon, you know...!”

“Cum quickly then,” Jiwoo goaded with a wide, possessive smile. “Just do it for me, okay? Okay? I'm telling you to, unnie...I know you want to...”

She turned her head toward Sooyoung's cheek and, without warning, began to drag her tongue upward against it. Sooyoung had to bite back a yelp; it was such a bizarre, unfamiliar sensation, but one that had a powerful message behind it.

_You are mine._

Between such a brazen, bizarre power move and the now frantic rubbing between her legs, Sooyoung felt her body tense; and, as she slammed a hand over her mouth quickly; a muffled moan came from her lips, along with feeling the sensation of coming with a sudden jolt seconds later.

Her body stiffened against Jiwoo's front - and it took all of her willpower not to make a sound as she rode out her sudden orgasm.

“Nnh...!” Sooyoung gasped. “F... _Fuck_...!”

“Ah, you're so cute when you're desperate to cum, unnie! I'm so happy I got to see that side of you!” Jiwoo doted in a normal tone of voice, and pulled her hand away from being inside Sooyoung's jeans to bring it up to Sooyoung's face. A thin trail of her own wetness was right in front of her eyes, and Jiwoo gently pulled her fingers apart to accentuate it. “Look at all of this... I wasn't even touching you for that long.”

“What the fuck...!” Sooyoung scolded with a bright red face, but even she couldn't deny the heady rush that Jiwoo always gave her when she did things like _that._

_She really has no shame at all, does she?_

As Sooyoung fought past the sudden, lustful haze in her mind, she was promptly interrupted by the buses' automated announcement.

“Next stop, Central City... Central City...”

Jiwoo giggled. Sooyoung exhaled with a shake of her head.

“Y-you've gotta be kidding me...!”

“Hehe! I'm so glad you enjoyed the bus ride here with me, Sooyoung! Today is going to be so much fun!”

Sooyoung suddenly turned to Jiwoo, clasping her chin with her thumb and forefinger; and brought her face in close to her cold expression.

“Shut your fuckin' mouth. You're _mine_.”

“A... _Aaah!_ ”

With a frantic, delighted gasp, Jiwoo's eyes looked delirious again, and Sooyoung felt a sense of regained pride. The power dynamics between the two of them were probably going to reach an unhealthy level by the end of today; but, from the blushes on both of their faces, right here, in the midst of public transport, neither of them seemed to mind that too much.

“...We've gotta get off the bus now,” Sooyoung chuckled with a smirk, and Jiwoo nodded obediently.

Despite her _attempt_ to reclaim her pride, Sooyoung began stumbling out of her seat on shaky legs. She had to admit, Jiwoo got her good.

_Man...she's too hot for her own good, even if she is fuckin' crazy._

Sooyoung took Jiwoo by the arm as they hopped off the bus. Desperate, depraved thoughts ran through her mind; thoughts of leading Jiwoo down some seedy alleyway and fucking her rough against the wall there; but she forced herself to bite back such carnal feelings with her newfound resolve of steel.

_Do it for Vivi... for Yeojin, too...!_

Directing a loud exhale at herself, she looked down at Jiwoo wearily.

“Ready to get going?” Sooyoung asked bluntly. “I don't know what the movies are showin' right now, so guess we'll just have to chance it.”

“Uh huh!” Jiwoo replied with an airy giggle. “That's fine, unnie...I'm just so happy to be here with you.”

Jiwoo clung to Sooyoung's arm with that familiar, surprisingly powerful grip, and as the two of them began to walk through the bustling city centre, Sooyoung shook her head to rid it of the cobwebs of impure thoughts that plagued her.

“Doesn't look like much has changed here, huh?” Sooyoung mumbled, her eyes taking in the familiar sights and sounds. Everything really did look the same; to the soft scents of street vendors stationed on so many different corners to the bright, eye-catching signs of the city, Sooyoung still felt like this place was home.

“Mhm! Everything's just like I remember it, too.” Jiwoo beamed. “There's the department store, the restaurants... ah! We're coming up to Mix & Match! This place was one of my favourites, too.”

“Wow,” Sooyoung began in a nostalgic awe, as the two of them slowed to a gradual stop before the run-down nightclub ahead of them. “This sure brings back some good memories.”

Mix & Match was another place she whittled away her precious time as a devil-may-care delinquent. The good times tied to this den of sin were plentiful; it was Sooyoung's go-to locale if she was looking to blow off steam in any way she saw fit; whether that was getting into a good bar-fight, or angling to bring a girl home with her for the night. Although, more often than not, sometimes going home wasn't even necessary - the bar's bathroom served the purpose well enough for when both she and the girl in question wanted a quick and dirty fix. She scoffed to herself.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing,” Sooyoung quickly dismissed to Jiwoo's curiosity, though the smirk still remained.

Though it wasn't open at the moment due to it being the middle of the afternoon, the air around the building still smelled strongly of cheap alcohol and stale cigarettes. Sooyoung looked on with a pang of nostalgia for those wild, carefree days; a blissful life without a speck of abnormality, _before_ she was fretting over the safety of her close friends.

But then, as the two of them looked on...a sudden penny dropped as she was staring at the front entrance. A penny which, at the time mere seconds ago, hadn't really needed to move inside Sooyoung's head; but when she really thought about it...

“ _This place was one of my favourites, too.”_

Jiwoo's choice of words was... interesting.

“ _Too_...?” Sooyoung began, confused. “Wait. You've been to Mix & Match before, Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo's beaming smile faltered for the briefest of moments - as though she remembered something she would much rather forget - but she recovered quickly, and laughed at Sooyoung as though she'd said something unnecessarily obvious.

“Of _course_ I have, silly! You used to love coming here, after all.”

Sooyoung suddenly recalled one of the entries in Jiwoo's diary - one that mentioned that she stalked Sooyoung all the way to her “usual nightclub” and watched her seduce some girl.

She shifted on her feet, unnerved, and flashing a forced smile at the girl on her arm.

That remark...

Something felt...off.

“Y-yeah, I did, huh...” Sooyoung grimaced. “So, what did you used to do here, then? Just party, or...?”

As soon as the question left Sooyoung's lips, Jiwoo's entire demeanor _shifted_. In an instant, the facade of the cute, excitable girl on a date with her crush was gone, and in its place was the strange, obsessive woman Sooyoung had now come to know so well.

A flicker of a wicked smile played on Jiwoo's lips, and she remained silent for a tense moment; as if she were thoroughly enjoying the interest she had suddenly inspired.

“Something like that,” Jiwoo giggled. She fought to suppress her wide smile at some sort of memory tied to the bar, and Sooyoung quirked an eyebrow.

“What's _that_ mean...?”

“I'll tell you someday, Sooyoung. Someday when I know I've got you under lock and key,” she said with a chipper finality. And before Sooyoung could press the matter...

The deep voice of another young woman called from behind the two of them.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is _Ha motherfucking Sooyoung_ back in town?”

Turning around, Sooyoung's concerned face shifted comfortably into a huge, goofy grin upon seeing who was approaching them. A sight she hadn't seen in a long, long while.

“ _Jeon Heejin_ , you son of a bitch! Is it ever good to see you!”

The girl who approached the two of them – Jeon Heejin, one of Sooyoung's oldest friends - threw her arms around Sooyoung with a hearty laugh and a rough pat on the back.

“S'nice to see you too, man! It's been a hot minute since I last saw your face around here!”

“No kidding,” Sooyoung grinned wide, and the two of them stepped apart. “What're you doing here this early? The club doesn't open until 6 o'clock, you fuckin' booze hound!”

Heejin was one of Sooyoung's oldest and closest friends from her high school days. A fellow dance club member and delinquent extraordinaire, the two of them got into all sorts of trouble together, both in and out of school. Sooyoung thought that Heejin looked much more put together compared to her teenaged appearance; significantly taller now, Heejin had toned her arms even more than Sooyoung remembered them being, and her long hair was clearly well taken care of. She cared for her appearance even more these days, and it showed.

Sooyoung playfully punched Heejin's shoulder, who laughed alongside her.

“Hey, I'm not allowed to drink on the job,” Heejin chuckled. “Gimme some more credit!”

“ _Job_?” Sooyoung asked in disbelief. “Well, shit. You _work_ at Mix & Match now?”

“Yeah! Well... _kind of_?” Heejin mused, rubbing the back of her neck. “I work for the security firm they hired to watch the place, rather than the bar itself. Call it a twist of fate, I guess.”

“That's crazy. That woulda been the stuff dreams were made of when we were stupid kids.”

“I know! Working here isn't that sweet of a gig though, believe it or not... not a lot of people come in these days.”

Sooyoung folded her arms, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Hah? Why's that?”

Making a sound of sudden realization, Heejin shuffled a bit closer to Sooyoung, who leaned forward without thinking much about it.

“Shit, that's right...you wouldn't have heard,” Heejin mumbled, and Sooyoung knew it must have been something grim to provoke _Heejin_ , of all people, into a serious tone. “Yeah...somebody got killed here, dude.”

“Killed?!” Sooyoung exclaimed, mouth agape. It wasn't often anymore these days that she felt genuine shock; but to hear of a murder at a place she used to pour so much of her time into, it almost felt like a violation of a second home. “At Mix & Match? _Seriously_...?”

“Yeah. For real, it was a _murder_. Some poor girl was found in the alley behind the place about a year ago. It was super fuckin' grizzly. People said her guts were hanging out and all sorts. Not many folks have come around since then, so keeping the place secure isn't exactly an issue...”

Sooyoung winced as she closed her eyes.

“A year ago, huh...? It's been about that long since I was last here. Must've just missed that.”

“Well, it's definitely better to miss _those_ kinda things, if you're askin' me.”

All of a sudden, Jiwoo's grip on Sooyoung's arm tightened slightly.

Sooyoung had nearly forgotten that Jiwoo was there, lost in her merriment and shock; and upon noticing the presence that clung to her like a spectre, Sooyoung laughed cheerily to hide her renewed nerves, motioning to Jiwoo with a broad wave of her free arm.

“Ah, forgive me! I'm rude as hell!” she chuckled, and nodded at Jiwoo. “Heejin, let me introduce you. This is...”

_Man...am I really gonna say it?_

“...this is my girl, Jiwoo.”

_Guess so._

Jiwoo's grip on Sooyoung's arm grew tighter. Were her hands trembling...?

And the breath in her throat sounded a little more...intense. Intense than usual for her, anyway...

“H-Hello,” Jiwoo replied curtly. Though her tone was brusque, her cheeks had flushed a glorious red from Sooyoung's choice of words. She knew it would. Sooyoung smirked, and Heejin chuckled.

“Damn, aren't you gorgeous!” she exclaimed, with a tone not unlike that of a proud mother. Sooyoung blushed.

“Hey, fuck off.”

Heejin laughed.

“You better be careful of Sooyoung. She's trouble with a capital T, you know. She'll get you in all sorts of trouble!”

Sooyoung chuckled, and Heejin laughed, shooting a playful wink Jiwoo's way.

It was _not_ reciprocated.

“I see,” Jiwoo replied darkly. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow as Heejin did the same, and the two exchanged a look of deliberation.

“Sorry, man. She's...kinda shy. Right, Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo bit her lip silently, and Sooyoung recognized that look in her eyes. That dark, fiery look that lay constantly burning beneath the surface.

Sooyoung felt a pit of fear open up in her stomach as Jiwoo continued to look at Heejin with such an expression, and cleared her throat slightly. Heejin stretched her arms out over her head, trying to diffuse the awkward situation before her, and let out a nonchalant sigh.

“Hey, I get it! There's nothin' wrong with being shy,” Heejin answered in the place of Jiwoo, and checked the large, silver watch on her wrist. “Well, guess it's 'bout that time. I'd best be heading off.”

“Aw, so soon?”

“Yeah,” Heejin grimaced. “Sorry it's not been as long as I woulda liked, Sooyoung. Come around here more often, okay?”

Sooyoung smiled at the friend she knew so well; and Heejin, seemingly unfazed by Jiwoo's dark, possessive cloud lingering over her head, nodded brightly.

“Sure thing,” Sooyoung answered half-heartedly. She knew that she couldn't return here anytime soon with this situation going on...but the thought was at least a nice one. “I'll see you soon.”

“Is your cell number still the same as always?” Heejin asked.

"Yeah, haven't changed it since high school," Sooyoung said with a quiet laugh. 

“Cool. I'll be in touch, then. See ya around, ladies.”

And with that, Heejin was gone almost as fast as she came.

Jiwoo's hands hadn't stopped trembling almost the entire time Heejin had been stood before them. Even during the moments where Sooyoung hadn't been paying her full attention to Jiwoo, she remembered the soft, slightly subtle sensations of trembles rushing up and down her arm. Jiwoo had been stroking her arm slightly; refusing to let go of it. Sooyoung was just relieved that Heejin had become so well-built these days.

_Now, it's time to try and quell this flame burning beside me._

“Sorry about that, baby girl. Heejin's an old drinking buddy of mine, so it woulda been rude to walk away without saying anythin'...”

“So what?”

Sooyoung blinked.

“Huh?”

“So what if it would have been rude?” Jiwoo said sweetly. She spoke softly, with an airiness about her that filled Sooyoung with concern. “Sooyoung, you're on a date with _me_ , you know? Not with your _friend_. With _any_ of your friends.”

Sooyoung winced. She was swept into the excitement of meeting up with someone she was once so close with that the thought of Jiwoo's murderous intentions had slipped her mind. Though her face hardened as she looked down at Jiwoo, she knew that this was choppy water she still had to tread with caution.

“Listen, Jiwoo... you don't have to worry so much, y'know? I'm not gonna run off with every woman I meet. You're _my_ girl, and that's that.”

Though saying it got a bit easier each time, declaring that Kim Jiwoo was _hers_ never stopped feeling dangerous. Suddenly, the trembling hands from before were back. The false smile on Jiwoo's face melted into a genuine, unhinged one; one of sheer lust and adoration; one that made the back of Sooyoung's neck bead with sweat.

“Aah, there it is again, _your girl_... you're such a tease, unnie. Saying such a wonderful thing while someone else was stood in front of us. When you couldn't touch me properly...”

Sooyoung exhaled harshly from her nose, forcefully pushing the lustful impulses from her mind. That alleyway was starting to look more and more appealing...

She brought her lips to Jiwoo's ear, planting a small kiss against it before she began to whisper into it.

“...What do you say we get goin' to that nice, dark movie theatre?”

The grip on Sooyoung's arm tightened like a vice as Jiwoo's breath hitched in her throat, stifling a moan as unsuspecting people walked past the two of them on the sidewalk.

“Hee hee, okay...”

That was all Sooyoung needed to hear. So much for a nice, _normal_ date.

She grabbed the blushing Jiwoo by the wrist and began to pull her through the crowds, closer and closer toward the familiar movie theatre. Sooyoung was reminded of that fateful day in the betting parlour; leading the cooing Jiwoo around by the arm, rushing around fervently to get home and fuck her until she couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer; kicking off all of these unbelievable events in the first place.

_Acting like a horny idiot's gotten me into a world of trouble the past few weeks, but... no point in stoppin' now._

Thanks to her fooling around here in the past, Sooyoung was an old hand at figuring out which movie would have the least amount of people in attendance that day. Factors such as the day of the week, time of day, popularity of the movie and how long it had been in theatres all came together to let her make a highly educated guess - and nine times out of ten, she got it right no sweat.

She picked some crap looking Hollywood rom-com from the list of films starting soon, and quickly paid for their tickets. Jiwoo clutching at the ticket in her hand like her life depended on it didn't escape her notice.

Rushing right into the theatre where the movie was playing, Sooyoung pushed the double doors open and took a frantic look around. On her first scout of the area, she counted _seven_ people dotted around the theatre, and her face fell. Perhaps she was losing her touch...?

There was a couple who's aura of awkward giddiness gave off the impression that they were on their first date, while a second couple shuffled around uncomfortably, yawning in their seats; undoubtedly, they had the same idea Sooyoung did, and felt equally as dejected. The other three were people who appeared to be by themselves, sitting to legitimately watch the ho-hum looking film in question.

_Seven fucking people wanted to see this garbage ass movie? Today? For real? Is this some kinda prank?_

As Sooyoung was sizing up her limited options while the pre-film previews blared unfunny jokes through the cinema, Jiwoo was tugging at her wrist.

“Come on, unnie! Let's get to our seats!”

“Alright, alright...”

She finally settled on a pair of seats near the very back of the theatre - it was one of the only rows that was devoid of people. Flopping into one of the folding seats with a tired sigh, she draped an arm around Jiwoo's shoulders as she sat, pushing her impure thoughts to the back of her mind.

_Looks like this is gonna be a pretty normal date after all... ah, well, I shouldn't be too disappointed. I still need to brainstorm about what to do to keep this girl at bay..._

The lights began to dim, painting the theatre's insides an inky black, and the obligatory “ _PLEASE TURN OFF YOUR MOBILE PHONES_ ” bumper danced along the screen alongside some obnoxious music. Propping her chin up on one hand and letting her eyes flicker shut with an annoyed scowl at the thought of having to sit through something so shit, Sooyoung began to wrack her brains for the perfect Jiwoo counterattack.

But just as the film sounded like it was about to start...

That was when she felt a weight on her lap, and a heady, familiar perfume filled her senses once more.

Heavy eyes pinging open, Sooyoung found herself looking directly into Jiwoo's crazed gaze; the girl had taken a seat on her lap, facing toward Sooyoung with a cute giggle that betrayed the intensity behind it. Jiwoo rested her hands at either side of Sooyoung's shoulders, smiling coyly at her, and the sight was more than enough for the lust to come careening back to the forefront of Sooyoung's mind.

Sooyoung cast a cautious glance towards the person nearest to them - a woman sat two rows ahead - and looked back up at Jiwoo with an uncharacteristic concern written across her features.

“Just what do you think you're doing, huh?”

Jiwoo wrapped her arms behind Sooyoung's head and pulled her close to her chest, and Sooyoung already began to feel her rationality slipping away, bit by bit.

“Aw, c'mon... people being around hasn't stopped you before, has it, unnie? Like back at that club, right? You used to do that all the time...”

Sooyoung moved her hands to squeeze at Jiwoo's thighs, earning a breathy gasp from the girl. There it was again - dropping a hint of knowing so much more than she let on. Concern managed to push its way past the haze of lust in her mind once more.

“And how do you know about _that_ , exactly?”

“Mmh... I used to follow you there, of course...”

Sooyoung slipped her hand beneath Jiwoo's skirt, bunching it up just enough to give Jiwoo's ass a loud, abrupt smack that was drowned out by the boom of the asinine movie. Jiwoo jolted at the contact, inadvertedly pressing Sooyoung's face harder against her chest.

“Ah--!”

Ha Sooyoung had felt like she had been taken for a ride today, and though that ride wasn't without its fair share of fun, she hated feeling like control had slipped from her grasp. That was a sentiment that echoed through every aspect of her life, but _especially_ when it involved someone as dangerous as Jiwoo.

Her patience had also worn thin over the course of the day. She was never one to lie down and do as she was told, and she had been forced to do it time and time again today _alone_. Enough was enough.

She was sure that Jiwoo wouldn't mind a bit of fooling around, anyway.

“Don't fuck around with me, Kim Jiwoo,” Sooyoung growled against Jiwoo's neck, grabbing a rough handful of her ass to pull her closer. “Tell me everything.”

“Aah...! You said my name... ah...”

Jiwoo squirmed against her lover's rough touch, already losing herself to the pleasure of being in Sooyoung's hands.

“Tell me.”

Jiwoo began to rock her hips against Sooyoung's lap, and Sooyoung leaned back against the seat, propping her chin against her hand as she watched Jiwoo's body move in a seductive rhythm through half-lidded eyes.

“W-well... I would follow you whenever I could, unnie...! Of course I'd end up at that nightclub. You spent so much time there...”

Another smack from Sooyoung's free hand. Her gaze was sharp, and the way she glowered at the girl sitting on her made Jiwoo move that bit faster against her. Sooyoung was aching with want - desperate to touch and be touched - but she did all she could to keep her demeanour cool.

“ _And?_ ”

“Nnh-! A-and I'd watch you from the back of the club... watch you talk to all of these other women... and buy them drinks... w-wishing it was me...”

“What else?”

“Wh-when you got a girl to go with you, I'd follow you into the bathrooms... I would... ah... i-it's so embarrassing...!”

A third smack.

“Don't stop, now.”

“Aaah...! I would go into the stall next to yours... a-and do bad things as I listened... imagining that it was me in there with you instead...”

“ _Fuck_.”

Leaning forward once more, Sooyoung took the opportunity to leave a hickey against Jiwoo's neck, as payback for the litter of bitemarks the girl left along her skin earlier that day; a big, purple mark visible even in the dark of the theatre, resting right atop her pulse point. Jiwoo squirmed like mad against her, as though she couldn't take the stimulation from Sooyoung's hands in any capacity.

“Unnie, pl-please touch me... please, I need you to so badly, I... _ah_...”

Sooyoung scoffed, despite Jiwoo's desperate pleas making her sweat like crazy.

“No way in hell. I think you need to be reminded of _who_ has claim over _who_ here. Get on your knees.”

The moan Jiwoo let slip from her lips this time was _loud_ ; loud enough to make someone a few rows down look around in confusion. While they didn't crane their neck far enough to look up at the top row, Sooyoung stiffened all the same. The last thing they needed was to be kicked out of the movies and written up for taking things a step too far. That was all the proof Sooyoung needed to know that there was _no way in hell_ Jiwoo would keep quiet if she was the one being touched.

“Nnh...! B-but unnie, I...!”

Sooyoung roughly covered the girls mouth with a hand, and the muffled moan that came from behind it was nowhere near loud enough to be heard.

“Shut _up,”_ she hissed. “We need to be _quiet_ here, so hurry up and keep your mouth busy.”

Doing as she was told with an excitable energy to her every move, Jiwoo stumbled off of Sooyoung's lap, and slipped to her knees; careful not to sully her skirt on the theatre's floor. Sooyoung spread her own legs apart with a confident motion, and shuffled out of her jeans just enough to expose herself in full to Jiwoo.

As Jiwoo gently placed a hand on either one of Sooyoung's now bare thighs, she looked up at her one and only with stars in her eyes. As though she couldn't believe she had the utmost privilege to be asked by _Ha Sooyoung,_ the most important person in her world, to do something so _depraved_. Those eyes full of expectation made the ache between Sooyoung's legs a thousand times worse, and she tangled her fingers through the girl's hair, pulling her closer with the slightest tug.

She couldn't hear it over the loud movie, but she _felt_ Jiwoo gasp needily against her slit; the sharp, sudden intake of breath, and the fingers that dug roughly into her thighs causing Sooyoung to shiver intensely. Though she was no stranger to playing around in the dark of a theatre, she had never had a girl go _this_ far with her in one before.

It was no surprise that her first time doing such a thing would be with Kim Jiwoo.

Jiwoo got to work, and Sooyoung's was finally free to swim in the torrential sea of desire that had been building all day. Her tongue drew steady circles around Sooyoung's aching clit, and she let her hips freely rock against the girl's lips; she was always good in bed, but _fuck_ , she was especially good at _this_. On top of the added power trip and the thrill of doing something they really shouldn't have been, Sooyoung found that familiar tension building in her core quicker than usual.

The domineering grip she had in Jiwoo's hair tightened, and Jiwoo whimpered at the rough pull as she dragged her tongue up Sooyoung's wet slit. Jiwoo ran her fingers along Sooyoung's hipbones with a gentle touch; a surprisingly gentle motion to offset the quick, fervent slips of her tongue in and out of her pussy.

Sooyoung bit against her own lip roughly, doing all that she could to keep herself in check; she was never one to be especially loud during sex, but in this moment, when Jiwoo was hitting every spot just right, she found it damn hard not to be. Each sweep of her tongue and twitch of her fingers felt as though she was giving it her all, was dead set on making Sooyoung come against her lips, and it was working; she was close now, so very close, and she lurched forward in the theatre seat, further enveloping Kim Jiwoo in her presence.

Jiwoo gave her thighs a rough squeeze as she picked up the pace, sucking just hard enough at Sooyoung's clit to make her hips judder. Sooyoung could practically hear the breathy plea that would normally come with such an intense action.

_Please come. Oh, unnie, please come for me._

A sharp intake of breath and a shudder that wracked her entire body signalled Sooyoung's orgasm. Jiwoo pulled away just as the movie switched from a night scene to a daytime one; the sudden bright light that washed over the still theatre made the come on her chin glisten in such a way that turned Sooyoung on all over again. The girl cheerily hopped to her feet, sliding next to Sooyoung on the seat as she fumbled with her jeans.

“Was I good, unnie?”

“You were amazing,” Sooyoung breathed, watching intently as Jiwoo wiped her chin with an unfittingly cute giggle. “I wanna fuck you, but if we do it here, you're definitely gonna get us arrested.”

Jiwoo hummed with a soft contemplation, leaning against Sooyoung's body as the woman took her time recovering from her third orgasm of the day so far.

“Would you like to come back to my house, Sooyoung? I live pretty close to here, and I'm the only one who lives at that house, but it's a bit...”

The sudden emotions Sooyoung were awash with hit her, one after the other.

Apprehension.

Worry.

Fear.

Morbid curiosity.

_Excitement._

She had already gotten a thorough look at Jiwoo's dorm room - a place she had only been living at for a few _months_ , at best. What sort of terrible secrets and unsettling horrors would the house she spent her entire life in bring with it?

If nothing else... it would keep the girl busy for a bit longer.

“...Sure, okay,” Sooyoung agreed with a hesitant nod. “This movie sucks ass, so let's get outta here.”

Jiwoo clapped her hands together with glee.

“How wonderful! Aah, I've always dreamed of having Sooyoung in my room...”

 _That's exactly what's got me sweating_ , Sooyoung thought with an inward wince and an outward smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about nothing but loona and red velvet these days!! i love making new friends and dishing about things like the girls and ships for fun, so if that sounds good to you let's be friends!! as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥♥♥


	7. our happy house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chuuves nation...it has been too long. TOO LONG! omg i won't bore you all with all of the delays and whatnot, but to cut a long story short, my work schedule's ramped up like crazy over the last two months, which has cut my writing time down to almost nothing ;; i just wanted to thank you all for being so patient and kind during my mini-hiatus from this story. if not for everyone cheering me on via twitter, i probably would have taken even longer to update, so i couldn't have done it without you all 😊 this chapter is like, triple length or bigger, so you'll want to set some time aside to read this one... i really hope that it makes up for the huge wait 🥺️!! now that i've finally finished this huge update, i'm going to take some time to work on a lil lipsoul fic i've been itching to for awhile now, but after that my plan is to try to finish the entirety of this fanfiction in bulk so i can update it regularly...wish me luck!!
> 
> by the way, leading up to this chapter's release, i went back and edited the previous chapters in the story. i added some new sentences here and there, fixed typos and small inconsistencies that have been bugging me for months, as well as added titling every chapter! the story is still exactly the same, so it doesn't really warrant a re-read but it's finally up to my standards so i'm happy! without further ado, please enjoy!! 💖💖💖

Even though Sooyoung and Jiwoo's respective childhood homes were technically in the same town, the well-travelled Sooyoung had never been around Jiwoo's neck of the woods before.

As the two of them walked along the pavement, arms linked under the evening dusk, Jiwoo bounced between storefronts with a contagious excitement. Affectionately swinging on Sooyoung’s arm, she would continue pointing out shops she used to frequent when she was younger, and bakeries she'd like to visit with Sooyoung when they were open.

“Oh, unnie!” Jiwoo exclaimed in delight, turning with a pair of bright eyes to look Sooyoung’s usual, grumpy expression. “That place makes the best pastries, you know? We should try one soon!”

“Uh huh. Why not?”

“Mhm! I wonder if you’ll like it, too…”

Though Sooyoung had replied to Jiwoo's excitability with her usual brusque tone, she couldn't help but feel a surprising sense of normalcy, in that moment. The way they walked along warmly arm in arm, huddled close together as people walked past them without a care in the world...

Their romp at the movie theatre notwithstanding, it _almost_ felt like a normal date.

It was wholly unlike anything Sooyoung had ever experienced before.

It was... _nice_.

_This feels fucking weird,_ Sooyoung thought, but even that was a thought threaded with contentment.

Despite the romantic mood that floated in the air around them, Sooyoung couldn't help but notice that Jiwoo seemed a little distracted. Jiwoo definitely seemed like her thoughts would go haywire regularly, given her general nature, but even for her, this was noticeable. Every now and again, Sooyoung would steal a glance at Jiwoo’s pretty face to see that between bouts of giddiness, she was thoroughly lost in thought about something or other.

That glazed-over look in her eye somehow said so _much_ , and yet, Sooyoung couldn't decipher it for the life of her. All Sooyoung could really think of was that Jiwoo had been acting a bit out of the ordinary ever since they bumped into Heejin, but even now, Sooyoung chalked that up to a spike of jealousy on Jiwoo's part.

How terribly, terribly wrong that would soon turn out to be.

Blissfully unaware of the storm that was brewing far off on the horizon, the current mood that hung between the two of them still remained as a bright one. At Jiwoo's insistence amidst her impromptu tour of the area nearest to her house, the two of them stopped at a nearby grocery store so she could pick up a few things.

“Why?” Sooyoung asked as Jiwoo grinned, still warmly clinging to her arm. “Not that I mind, just…wondering.”

“Oh! Well, to make us a hearty meal, obviously!”

‘ _Hearty?’ She’s so weird sometimes._

As the two of them entered the store, a soft, welcoming beep above them reached their ears as the doors opened; and walking forwards, it felt strangely domestic to be doing this with a girl she was sleeping with so regularly.

With a plastic shopping basket hanging off of her arm, Sooyoung stood behind Jiwoo and watched her think hard over what sort of fresh vegetables to buy. The way she placed her index finger on her chin and furrowed her brow in pure concentration made Sooyoung's heart flutter, and then afterwards, feel the quick sting of embarrassment at her following thought.

… _She’s cute._

Jiwoo was being cute without meaning to, and Sooyoung felt her cheeks grow a bit hot at a thought that was so bizarrely _chaste_.

Of all the things to describe Ha Sooyoung, _chaste_ was one that was simply not even in the same galaxy. But right now, it was true. Jiwoo was being cute, and the cheeky Sooyoung was thinking she was, too. It was all so…weird. This whole situation was weird.

…But it was nice.

“Ah, there we go!” Jiwoo announced in triumph as she found the right soup stock she was looking for, snapping Sooyoung out of her slightly embarrassed daze. Their eyes met, and Jiwoo tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the woman she adored so dearly. “Hm?”

“What?”

“You’ve just got a weird look in your eye, unnie. What’re you thinking about, hm?”

“Nothin’ much. I try to think as little as possible, thank you very much.”

Jiwoo giggled, and, shaking that lovey dovey thought out of her head with a self-deprecating shudder, Sooyoung couldn’t help but chuckle as Jiwoo took her by the hand once more.

Sooyoung’s mind began to wander as she and Jiwoo made her way around the shop. She had just gone on a date with Jiwoo; and despite not being inherently scary in nature, that simple fact instilled her with a sense of fear. Not that she was scared of _Jiwoo_ , necessarily; but rather, the implication of going on a date in the first place. The implication of commitment; and just what that level of romantic sense brought to her life.

Relationships were uncharted territory for Ha Sooyoung. She had gotten entangled in _more_ than a few friends with benefits here and there, but to actually _commit_ to dating a girl? Knowing she would be bad for a girl…Sooyoung knew it made her more sensitive than she’d like to admit to herself.

Saying a relationship wasn't in her interests wasn’t accurate; rather, it was something not in her comfort zone. It was true that Sooyoung wasn't scared of shattered glass bottles being waved threateningly in her face, nor was she scared of walking the line of morality and playing on the border of what was and wasn't legal. What _did_ scare Ha Sooyoung more than anything was emotional attachment. Backing up her friends in a bar fight was no problem, but the mental commitment of giving your heart away to another person? To trust them with something so fragile, and to be entrusted with something of theirs that was just as easily damaged? The thought sent a cold shiver down her spine. No, it was better to live freely and without commitment.

Right?

Wrinkling her nose momentarily in private embarrassment, she reminisced about how there was one in particular that she _almost_ considered asking out in the past.

Though Sooyoung would never admit to being frightened by _anything_ aloud, it was that same fear of commitment gripped her like a vice. It stopped her from pursuing that relationship any further, and considering that it was a girl who she had fooled around with a few times, it was no secret to say she knew what she’d be getting into. Fooling around with the same girl was, in itself, a rarity for Sooyoung; typically speaking, she made a point of not sleeping with the same girl twice. The only girls she’d done that with more than once was the one currently hanging on her arm…and the one from her past.

The attraction to the woman in Sooyoung’s past terrified her greatly, to the point where she stopped going to the club the girl frequented altogether in an attempt to avoid her, though she did nothing wrong.

That flame had long since been snuffed out, Sooyoung briefly wondered how her life would have unfolded if she had taken the plunge and asked that girl out.

_What was her name again...? Guess it wouldn't have been all that grand of a romance if I can't even remember it. Actually, did she even tell me?_

_Oh well. No point in thinking about it now, I guess._

Letting her eyes softly shut, Sooyoung smiled to herself when the sound of Jiwoo humming in deep thought reached her ears.

_But Jiwoo...being with Jiwoo..._

_It's on another level. Not just compared to that girl, but compared to_ anyone _else._

_She's…an experience that I want to keep having, again and again and again..._

“What are you in the mood to eat, unnie? I'm pretty good at cooking, so nothing's off limits!”

Bringing Sooyoung back down to Earth, she opened her eyes calmly, and saw Jiwoo enquire brightly to her tastes as she inspected a sprig of green onion.

Sooyoung didn't hesitate for a moment. This was a rare opportunity to find out something about Kim Jiwoo; even if it was something as small as her meal preferences, it was still _something_.

_Man, I’m actually trying to_ learn _about this girl? This_ is _weird._

“Well…what do _you_ like to eat, Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo turned her head to look at Sooyoung properly, regarding her with a slight sense of awe in her gaze.

“Huh?”

“What do you like to eat?”

Jiwoo looked astonished that Sooyoung had actually bothered to ask her opinion on something as opposed to her usual irritated responses, and fumbled over her words as she spoke.

“Um…I…well, wh-whatever _you_ like to eat, of course!”

Completely anticipating this answer from the start, Sooyoung shook her head with a cheeky grin.

“Hey, don't be shy. Tell me what you like to eat. I wanna know something about my girl.”

Jiwoo's gaze faltered from amazed to coy, and quickly adapted a shyness that she couldn’t get rid of; dropping it to the shop floor. She was blushing slightly now; and fiddling with the tips of her fingers as she thought about how to answer the question.

“What _I_ like doesn't matter, though...not unless it's you, of course, unnie!”

Sooyoung's grin faltered somewhat at that response, and her brow furrowed in concern; not because Jiwoo was avoiding answering the question, but rather, the answer she gave was troubling.

She gently placed a hand on Jiwoo's shoulder, and the girl gasped softly.

_She acts so confident when it comes to_ me _, but when it comes to just about anything else...what in the world has she been through to have such a low opinion of herself?_

“Hey, what's up with that reply?” Sooyoung said with a cocked eyebrow. “Value yourself more, Kim Jiwoo.”

“H-Huh?”

“Look, if nothing else, do it for me. Because I value you a lot. Alright? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, so…yeah.”

Sooyoung turned away slightly to conceal the burning sensation of embarrassment that was rushing up her spine, and listened as Jiwoo nodded her head; the slight blush that dusted her cheeks growing into a red hot burn from Sooyoung's kind words and her hand resting on her shoulder.

“Sooyoung…”

Listening to Jiwoo say her name, Sooyoung found that her own choice of words began to play on her mind; and a flash of nervousness enveloped her as the weight of them finally made themselves known.

“ _Because I value you a lot.”_

“ _I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”_

_...I guess I do, don't I...?_

Jiwoo smiled bashfully at the softening delinquent in front of her, and nodded her head brightly.

“Okay. I'll try my best for you, then…” she replied softly; but her tone was one of a calm, warm smile that Sooyoung had never experienced from the girl yet.

_Ah…_

Banishing such thoughts to the back of her mind and riding the momentum she had stirred up, Sooyoung gave Jiwoo's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“That's my girl. So, c’mon. Tell me about your favourite meals!”

Wearing an infectious smile on her face, Jiwoo hummed in contemplation, inching closer toward Sooyoung.

“Hmm! Well, let’s see…I like yupdduk a lot!” Jiwoo finally answered, beaming from ear to ear. “Ah, it’s been such a long time since I last had that, actually…”

“Sounds dope to me. Not much is better than a good bowl of yupdduk. You know how to make it?”

The excitable sparkle finally returned to Jiwoo's bright eyes, and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Of _course_ I do! I'll make the best yupdduk you've ever had, and that’s a promise!”

Jiwoo beamed back at Sooyoung with a smile that could light up a room, and dropped the freshest green onions she could find into the basket. Sooyoung found herself – surprisingly – grinning right back, and continued to trail behind her as the basket that hung off of her arm was promptly filled with more and more ingredients.

Rice cakes, cheese, a bottle of Cola to have alongside the meal, as well as plenty of snacks and other bits and pieces to keep them going through the evening. It felt…warm. Sooyoung felt warm…

And perhaps the most surprising of all was the sight of Kim Jiwoo – where, even just a little remark to compliment her self-esteem had really made all the difference.

… _Maybe I'm ready to get used to this kind of life._

_-_

As the impromptu grocery shop-date came to an end, the two women re-emerged into the outside world, and began to re-embark on their trip back to Kim Jiwoo’s house for the first time.

“Are you excited, unnie?” Jiwoo asked, still wearing that same, bright smile that hadn’t left her face since their little moment back in the store. “Ah, I hope you like it!”

“Of course I’ll like it. It’s your place, ain’t it?”

“Ooh…you’re spoiling me today!”

Sooyoung chuckled as Jiwoo hung off of her arm, and clutched the rustle of the plastic bag’s handles in her free hand.

As they continued to walk along, Sooyoung found herself lost in thought all over again. After all, a lot of big things were happening today. One half of Sooyoung was excited to see Jiwoo's home – the house someone grew up in is on a whole other planet compared to their stuffy, small college dorm room – but the more rational, logical side of Sooyoung was terrified to come within fifty feet of the place.

No cute dates or heartwarming moments could shake the fact that this was Kim Jiwoo's _house_ , and Sooyoung was all too aware that the aforementioned dorm was filled to the brim with sights that would have made a lesser woman scream in fear.

“We almost there?”

“Yes! Just one more turn, now…”

And Sooyoung found that Jiwoo was completely right; because before them as they turned down the corner, Sooyoung found that both sides of her were gobsmacked by the sight in front of them.

“Holy shit…!”

Jiwoo's home was _huge_.

It wouldn't have been inaccurate to call the place a mansion. Looking to be three floors high from the outside, the massive modern house was surrounded by an imposing high-rising gate, like the stereotypical home of a rich girl straight out of a hokey movie. Briefly, Sooyoung wondered if Jiwoo was playing a prank on her just to see her reaction; but Jiwoo wasn't much of a joker; for better or worse, _everything_ she did was in complete earnest.

Sure enough, as Sooyoung peered down at the surname placard that hung above the mailbox, it had the family name “Kim” embossed on it.

Sooyoung boggled at the sight before her.

“ _This_ is your place?!” Sooyoung exclaimed with a set of wide eyes, pointing her finger incredulously at the sprawling property before them. “I didn't think houses like this actually existed in real life!”

Jiwoo giggled at her beloved's sincere reaction, though when she turned toward Sooyoung, she could have sworn there was a touch of melancholy written across her face.

“Oh, unnie! You’re so silly!” she laughed. “It's not _that_ impressive, is it?”

“Wha-- what part of this place ain't impressive? It looks more like a _museum_ than a house! Be honest: do you know anybody else who lives in a house like this one?!”

“I've never been to anyone else's home before, so I wouldn't know,” Jiwoo answered quickly; and although the statement seemed sad, Jiwoo didn't bat an eyelid as she said it.

“Jiwoo…”

“Anyway, let's go in, unnie!”

As Jiwoo scrambled around in her pocket for the keys, Sooyoung nodded her head enthusiastically, feeling a giddy, almost child-like sense of excitement at the prospect of seeing the inside of such a behemoth of a house.

As she tried to downplay just how much she was looking forward to it, Jiwoo fished a frail looking, rusted over set of keys from her skirt pocket. Thus began her struggle to recall which key unlocked what…

“Hmm…no, not this one…uhh…”

“You doin’ okay there?”

“I…mmm…ah!”

Eventually, after much pondering over which key was used for which part of the house, the looming gate allowed itself to be pushed over with a groaning creak of its hinges; and, as Sooyoung glanced at the gate while walking through the threshold, she noticed that the aforementioned hinges were just as rusty as the set of keys Jiwoo used to get in.

_So much rust. Ain’t this place being looked after or anything?_

In a similar vein, the walk up along the front drive was made surprisingly difficult due to the length of the grass. The wild, vivid growth had tangled and coiled its way across the pavement, sprouting between the unkempt cracks of the concrete path that led to the mansion's front door, and threatened to trip anyone who walked across it.

With some fancy footwork, Sooyoung managed to get by relatively unscathed. Jiwoo grimaced in embarrassment.

“Sorry about the front garden, unnie…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The shock and novelty of seeing the size of the house began to fade more and more with each step, as though someone was taking their time lifting a veil from Sooyoung's eyes; and with each step closer, it became plain to see that the property was in a state of sad disrepair. Though the house appeared to be a brilliant, glowing white from a distance, it became clearer that heavy rainfall and howling winds had worn away the once lustrous coat of paint from its walls; and even Jiwoo acknowledged early on the unruly yard that had not been tended to in many, many years.

In other words, and for lack of a more detailed, coherent description - the house looked all but abandoned.

The further they walked, the more intense the unshakeable sense of nervousness that crept up on Sooyoung became. Budding wings of doubt and trepidation tickled at her shoulder blades, threatening to burst through her skin and take her far, far away from this place, because she knew she wouldn't do it herself. Nerves began to prickle and bite at her skin like little bugs; and eventually, as the two of them arrived on the front porch, Sooyoung cleared her throat as steadily as she could manage.

“...Mind if I have a smoke before we go in?” she asked calmly, as though anxiety wasn’t gnawing horribly at her heels.

“Oh, of course! That's fine!” Jiwoo beamed enthusiastically; giving Sooyoung a cheery nod of approval. “I probably need to give the place a bit of a clean anyway, but...don't be long, unnie! I’m gonna kick your butt with my yupdduk!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Sooyoung replied with a quiet laugh, and, offering one more beam of sunshine from her smile, Jiwoo grinned and went inside.

Though Sooyoung returned the smile Jiwoo had given her, the unease only continued to bloom in her heart. Quickly rustling around in her pocket for her smokes and shakily bringing one up to her lips, she was grateful for the hit of nicotine soothing her nerves somewhat.

“Ugh…” she exhaled; watching the cloud of smoke from her lungs floating away into the distance. “What a day.”

She wasn't worried about the how’s and why’s about just why Jiwoo's childhood home was _abandoned_ , or about what was in the house, or even if Jiwoo had any grand plans for them inside of it; but rather, Sooyoung was the most worried about just what stepping inside represented.

Even though Jiwoo had said nothing to imply such a thing, Sooyoung _knew_. She knew, without a hint of doubt in her mind, that entering Jiwoo's home and letting her make a homecooked meal was crossing a boundary that she would never come back from. Moreso than going on a date, moreso than referring to Jiwoo as “her girl,” _this_ was to be the emotional point of no return. _This_ was committing to Kim Jiwoo. This wasn’t “I’m going to fuck you and enjoy it” – this was “I’m entering your home after we’ve been intimate more than once, and I’m probably also kind of falling in love with you, but I’ll never admit that to myself”.

The boundary of commitment was about to be crossed; and for that, Ha Sooyoung was terrified beyond words.

But despite that fear – despite the gnawing feeling to flee from Jiwoo's life forevermore and to continue to live her life with that juvenile sense of freedom behind her every step – there was also a sense of excitement that was an underlying current to her worries of a relationship that surprised even her. Similar to the way Kim Jiwoo wanted to be by her side at all times and, by her own admission, keep Sooyoung all to herself...

Sooyoung wanted to push past that fear, and _make_ Jiwoo her very own. The heady rush of excitement that never faded from being in her presence, and the pleasant contentedness that came with the more downplayed moments they had shared over the past day...

_Something about this girl...she makes it so I don't want to lose her._

_If_ she _was the one who wanted to turn tail and run off, I..._

“...Fuck's sake,” Sooyoung mumbled irritably around the cigarette that hung from her lips.

She gazed up at the greying sky, and, for a second time, let her eyes follow the smoke that billowed from her cigarette as it coiled and dissipated in front of her. A sweet breeze caressed her face as it blew past, and with its gentle coaxing, she found her head turning toward the front door of Jiwoo's house of its own accord. This cigarette wouldn’t last forever…she’d have to bite the bullet eventually.

With a heavy sigh of trying to get her shit together, Sooyoung took a breath; and nodded to herself.

_Here goes nothing._

Snuffing out the remains of her cigarette with the heel of her boot and swallowing her nerves, Sooyoung pushed her way through the front door of the Kim estate. She was keeping Jiwoo waiting, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to what the inside of this bizarre house would look like…

And so, for the first time in her life, Ha Sooyoung actually went back to a girl’s house for a reason other than something lewd.

The door creaked open; and with a few steps of hesitation, the first thing that Sooyoung noticed upon stepping inside Jiwoo's house was the overpowering smell of dust, wafting through the air. She sneezed in an unflatteringly loud manner, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve with an annoyed grunt.

“Man…talk about dust bunnies.”

Despite the sneeze being somewhat inconvenient, the thick dust and cobwebs in the entrance served to confirm one of her suspicions; _no one_ had set foot in this home for years.

Jiwoo's head bobbed out from an archway in the hall upon hearing the explosive sneeze, and an apologetic smile spread across her face as she locked eyes with Sooyoung.

“Sorry about all the dust, Sooyoung unnie. I haven't been home in a long time, but I wasn't expecting the dust to be quite so bad...”

“It’s alright.”

“We can leave, if you'd like? I -”

“Jiwoo. I said it’s fine. Alright?”

Jiwoo grimaced apologetically again, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but laugh.

“Really, there’s no need to feel insecure. I used to go drinking in houses that felt haunted for fun, so this is nothin'.”

“Well…if you’re sure!” Jiwoo replied uneasily, and Sooyoung laughed at her uncharacteristic uncertainty as she walked towards the room Jiwoo was in.

Despite all of the dust and grime around the place, the architecture of the home _was_ appealing. It had that sleek, almost sterile sense of design that wasn't uncommon in movies and magazines; it screamed subtle opulence, but it certainly didn't feel very lived in. In particular, and seeming to ignore the subtle theme of the house’s décor at large, the broad staircase leading to the second floor caught Sooyoung's eye the most – with it’s plush looking red carpet, there was no way just walking on it wouldn’t be comfortable.

Eventually, after thoroughly inspecting the outside, Sooyoung entered the room Jiwoo was knocking around in – the kitchen.

Much like the rest of the house, it was sizeable and luxurious, but caked in a coat of dust. Jiwoo flitted from one side of the room to the next with paper towel in hand, wiping up as much dust as she could.

Jiwoo was doing a good job of it, too. But she was clearly in a bit of a fluster; wearing a soft blush dusted across her cheeks as she scrubbed away, the sight made Sooyoung grin with how adorable it was. Yet another instance where she seemed like a normal girl doing a completely mundane task.

“You need some help with that?” Sooyoung offered.

Jiwoo shook her head, waving a dismissive hand in Sooyoung's direction.

“No way! You don't have to help me with my own mess, Sooyoung! You're the most important house guest I've ever had!”

“Yeah, but you're making me a delicious meal, aren't ya? The least I can do to help the chef out is to tidy the place before I stuff my face.”

Sooyoung rolled up her sleeves, and tore a few bits of paper towel from the roll Jiwoo had left on the counter. Though Jiwoo had gently protested the _entire_ time, Sooyoung refused to take no for an answer; and instead, found herself leaning quite hard into the first date mood of the evening.

But whilst Sooyoung continued helping Jiwoo wipe down the countertops and washing some of the abandoned cutlery that was strewn about the place, an unquenchable curiosity burned inside of her for the entirety of their impromptu cleaning session…and so, Sooyoung decided to approach the topic as gently as a bonehead like her was able to.

“So, Jiwoo...” she began; thinking on the state of the mansion Jiwoo once called home, and looked around the kitchen as though she’d only just thought to ask this question. “What do your parents do for a living? Seems like they don't ever come home, huh.”

Sooyoung tore another piece of paper towel from the roll as casually as she could, sneaking a peek at the girl in question from the corner of her eye.

She had her back turned to Sooyoung, but everything about her; from her posture to the way she sighed through her nose; said so much that words never could. Jiwoo daintily put down the cloth she was using to clean, and turned toward Sooyoung with a sad smile on her face; tilting her head slightly to the side in an accommodating posture.

“My mom used to be a photographer, and my dad was a businessman, but...they actually passed away a long time ago.”

Sooyoung's eyes widened in realisation; while she had been readying herself for some sort of bizarre answer fitting of Kim Jiwoo's usual demeanour, she wasn't expecting one so straightforward – least of all one that clearly hurt Jiwoo in such a visible way.

Shooting her an apologetic look, Sooyoung nodded her head in understanding. She wanted to comfort her more, with a hug or something, but it felt a little…inappropriate, somehow. She’d just put her foot in it, as usual…

“…Sorry, Jiwoo. I had no idea. Didn’t mean to sound careless or anythin’.”

Jiwoo shook her head, smiling gently at Sooyoung.

“Don't worry, unnie, I'm okay. I got used to being alone a long time ago. But because of that, I'm the only one who uses this house, which is why it's always such a mess!”

Jiwoo giggled with an airy shrug to lighten the mood, but Sooyoung's heart felt heavy for the poor girl in front of her. Though she still knew so little about Jiwoo, she _was_ still a person who had lived her entire life up until this point. Kim Jiwoo, too, had a life full of experiences unique to her, both good and bad.

Sooyoung felt a pang in her chest, then – a pang of sympathy, and of wanting to actually grow closer to Kim Jiwoo.

That pang, in turn, shifted to a dull roar of fear echoing in the back of her mind; she really _did_ have a hold on Sooyoung. One that was starting to become _emotional_ , and she hadn't even realised it until today.

_I'm so fuckin' dumb. Still, what should I do now...?_

Unsure of what to say further on a subject so sensitive, Sooyoung could feel her arm moving of its own accord, and; before she was even conscious of what she was doing, she’d placed down the cloth, walked over to where Jiwoo was standing…

And felt the warmth of Jiwoo's hands slip into her own.

“…!”

Though Jiwoo gasped softly under her breath, it was unlike her usual unhinged brand of excitability.

There was no needy pawing at Sooyoung's arm this time, nor was there any obsessive babble to follow. Instead, Jiwoo gently leant her head against Sooyoung's shoulder who, in turn, ran her thumb along the knuckles of Jiwoo's hands.

_She really is still just a girl, isn’t she…_

_She’s…nothing I need to be afraid of._

The two of them stood in the perfect stillness of the moment and, for the first time, it felt _pure_.

There was no arousal to be found, no spike of racy excitement to go alongside that feeling…

It was just a rare moment where Sooyoung's unfiltered feelings made themselves known.

“…You don’t have to be alone anymore,” Sooyoung mumbled, and Jiwoo rest her head a little more warmly against her shoulder.

“…I know.”

A silence began to hang over the two of them.

Sooyoung's mind raced to find a way to try and break it. It wasn't necessarily an awkward silence, but it was one that felt bad when Jiwoo was clearly remembering a myriad of things that made her upset.

_Damn, I really had to go ask such a stupid question…_

_How can I make it up to her?_

…

Swallowing hard around the lump of fluttering nerves that had formed in her throat, Sooyoung hastily thought of a way to break the tension.

She could hardly hear over the intense pounding of her own heart that rang in her ears. But there was one way in particular that she knew she could make it up to Jiwoo. Even though she’d not had any malicious intentions on bringing up such a sensitive subject, the fact remained that Jiwoo had been hurt by the memory…

“Jiwoo…” Sooyoung muttered once again; and, as Jiwoo turned her head to look at the woman that she rest against…

She felt Sooyoung’s thumb and forefinger take her chin in hand; and felt her lean down to give Kim Jiwoo a kiss.

An actual kiss. A _real_ kiss. Not just a heat of the moment type, or Sooyoung’s brand of usually heated, empassioned moments. That wasn't exclusive to Kim Jiwoo, either; Sooyoung had never, in all of her years of chasing skirt, kissed a girl with _pure_ intentions. This…

This really was the first time she’d done something like that.

It was soft, it was emotional…and it was everything Kim Jiwoo had ever dreamed of.

Sooyoung's lips brushed gently against Jiwoo's own, and Jiwoo, immediately able to feel the difference in demeanour from her favourite person, gasped gently into the motion. Her face began to flush a cute, loud red; so much so that Sooyoung could feel the girl heating up against her own face. She softly rested a hand against Jiwoo's cheek, who, happily, leaned into it as their lips continued to brush together.

For the very first time since the two of them had met – standing here, in Jiwoo’s dusty, unused kitchen – their kiss didn't escalate into anything more.

Sooyoung's mind swam through a sea of rosy-coloured feelings. This girl really was the only one who had ever captured her attention to such a degree, and that made the kiss feel _right_. It was like she was being kissed for the very first time; she never knew that something so innocent could feel so good on an emotional level.

And, after what felt like a lifetime…they mutually broke away for air.

Sooyoung blushed down at the girl she held onto, feeling somewhat bashful herself, and looked away slightly.

“S-Sooyoung...!”

“Um...wh-what do you say we get to makin' this food, huh? I wanna eat your cooking.”

Sooyoung's blush only intensified at the sound of her own faltering voice, and she turned on her heel to re-acquaint herself with the roll of paper towel. She was emotionally _dense_ , to say the least, and had no idea how to chase up something so significant and soft feeling with words.

So when Jiwoo wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her head on her back, the rough girl froze in place.

“A-Ah!”

“Sooyoung...um...” Jiwoo said, muffled into the back of Sooyoung’s body. “Thank you...”

“For…for what?”

“For just…being kind to me.”

_Such earnest words…_

_This girl really is something._

Sooyoung felt her heart racing wildly in her chest as the warm sensation of Jiwoo's arms around her remained; and, as Jiwoo’s grip tightened in an affectionate, honest manner, Sooyoung couldn’t help but relish in the feeling a little.

But what in the world was happening to her...? Since when was _she_ such a softie?

It all made no sense.

Placing her hands on Jiwoo’s own as they stood, Sooyoung patted them affectionately; and smiled warmly to herself.

“...Come on, Jiwoo…” she said, uncharacteristically affectionately. “Let's eat, huh?”

Jiwoo nodded against Sooyoung's back, and nuzzled it slightly before pulling herself away; completely unable to shake the thoughts or feeling of that kiss from before.

“Let's do that, unnie.”

The honeymoon vibe stayed in the air the entire time they were preparing the food. Sooyoung took to cleaning the rest of the kitchen, as well as helping prepare the ingredients; whilst Jiwoo was on dish duty, as well as doing the cooking itself. Any time they would accidentally bump up against each other or reach for the paper towel at the same time, the two of them would giggle and blush their way around it, grinning like two schoolgirls with a crush as they made their way around the kitchen.

Eventually, all of the prep and cleaning had been seen to, which left only the cooking to Jiwoo. She stood in front of the oven with a look of triumph on her face, and she flashed Sooyoung a grin that suggested she was all too confident in her ability to make a meal she would find tasty.

“You sure you don't need help with cooking?” Sooyoung asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

“Don't be silly, unnie! You've already helped so much, so…this part really is the least I can do, you know? You’re still a guest!” Jiwoo giggled airily, clearly overcome with her crush on Sooyoung; and in return, Sooyoung couldn’t help but smirk a little smugly.

“Oh, yeah? Do I get a hospitality bonus from the chef?”

“Hey!” Jiwoo giggled, and Sooyoung felt for the first time like this girl was actually flirting with her instead of obsessively pining. “I insist you go make yourself comfortable in the living room, or _something_! Just let me do this part for you. For both of us, even. Okay?”

“Alright…I’ll be eagerly waiting.”

“The feeling is mutual, believe me!”

Jiwoo giggled for a third time; and for the first time in quite a while, it was that familiar, somewhat unhinged giggle Sooyoung had grown to know so well.

She had a mischievous glint in her eye; one that suggested she was up to something, but what that something was, Sooyoung couldn't say. She shrugged with a grin of her own, relenting to Jiwoo's suggestion.

“Am I not allowed to see your yupdduk making techniques up-close?”

“That's right. So get going!” Jiwoo laughed. “I’ve gotta add my own little secret touches, y’know?”

“Fiiiiine. I'll leave the sous chef to her work.”

With a resigned chuckle, Sooyoung relented and left the kitchen. She fully expected to come back to something at least a little odd, even after their tender moment, but…what that could be, she couldn't say.

But she never could say with certainty just what was going to happen next, when it came to the matter of her and Kim Jiwoo. _Everything_ was so unpredictable; even in areas where, really, it should be so simple. In the midst of a dusty, unkempt kitchen, she certainly didn't see taking their relationship to the next level emotionally.

_But feelings are unpredictable things, aren't they?_ Sooyoung thought; and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

_That kiss…_

Shaking her thoughts free of the emotional and romantic repercussions of the earlier kiss…Sooyoung decided that she’d take Jiwoo up on her offer of seeing the house – and make herself familiar as much as possible within its spacious halls.

“Alright…” Sooyoung said to herself. “Let’s see what else she’s got goin’ on here.”

Looking around the lobby – which in itself felt a little alien to describe inside a house – Sooyoung found that her attention was immediately drawn to the huge staircase from earlier. Large, red and imposing, she had to admit that curiosity got the better of her when it came to something that looked so lavish in the middle of a decidedly un-lavishly decorated home. Of all the rooms, the lobby was by far the least dusty, and even that made her sneeze.

But the carpet wasn’t that bad. It was dusty, certainly; it had some wear and tear, but it was nowhere near as dirty as the other places within the house that Sooyoung had seen thus far. It was almost like a symbol of invitation; of something tempting her up those stairs when she knew she should probably look around more downstairs, first.

“Hmm…”

Never one to resist temptation, Sooyoung made her way over to the staircase; drumming her fingertips with a false sense of thought and assessment as to whether bother exploring upstairs first; and, naturally, decided to do just that.

“This should be interesting,” Sooyoung said to herself with a smile. “Wonder if her bedroom is up here?”

_More like I wonder if it’ll be like her dorm room,_ she chuckled to herself. It was odd how time had changed her perception of that room from disturbing to…almost cute, really. _Maybe I’m going a little off the rails too, if I’m thinkin’ like that._

Taking care not to fall onto her ass, Sooyoung began to make her way up the staircase.

With soft, padded footsteps, Sooyoung made it up to the second floor of the Kim mansion, and she was greeted with about what she expected; more dust, some desolate, unused rooms, and large hallways that to anyone else, might have looked more intimidating than they were welcoming.

The hallways either side were lined with multiple doors. One such door held the upstairs bathroom, and Sooyoung privately marvelled at the fact that this house had more than one bathroom at all. Such a luxury was beyond her comprehension; to see it was a divine experience. Her childhood home was little more than an average to poor place of varying degrees of quality; how glad she was that she was out of there.

With the newfound knowledge of Jiwoo's parents passing away more than a few years ago, Sooyoung briefly wondered, as she wandered the halls, just where Jiwoo had been living all that time. It couldn't have been in this house, given the decrepit state it was in...

“That girl…” Sooyoung murmured to herself, as distant, warm scents of yupdduk began to waft up through the house. “She’s such a mystery when she wants to be.”

Continuing to wonder to herself just what was going on in Jiwoo’s life, Sooyoung continued to pace along the halls. Most of the doors, much to her surprise, seemed to either be locked, jammed, or flat-out boarded over. She raised an eyebrow in particular, at those ones. This place really was abandoned.

Eventually, after brushing past some dusty mahogany end tables and old, empty picture frames that hung on the walls, Sooyoung walked past a door that was open; and, peering inside, she found it to be one room in particular.

“Ah…”

This room – at least, at a first, cursory glance in a dim light – seemed to belong to Kim Jiwoo’s parents.

The room had a mature vibe, and somehow held even _more_ dust than the rest of the place. A room adjacent to that appeared be a red room, used for traditional photography.

_She did mention that her mom was a photographer, didn't she? I bet that's where she gets her natural gift for takin' photos._

And next to _that_ room was a door that was far more interesting than both of these places put together; because Sooyoung found her eyes widening at the cutesy pink placard hanging off of it.

“’Jiwoo’s Room’…”

Sooyoung stared at the door a moment, and briefly wondered if her childhood room could be any worse than the one at their college dorms. Compared to how she haphazardly considered Jiwoo’s dorm room to be “almost cute” earlier, that thought was far, _far_ removed now.

The weight of emotional commitment began to rear its head once again. Sooyoung felt the anxious churning inside her stomach of anticipation. What if this room was somehow worse than the dorm room? What if Jiwoo had all manner of horrible things in here? What if it had something to do with any of Jiwoo’s former flames? Sooyoung hadn’t considered the possibility more than once that Jiwoo might have had _other_ girlfriends in the past, and even just thinking about such a thing made her blood boil.

Steeling her nerves for the emotional torrent that was probably behind this door, Sooyoung placed her hand on the door’s handle; and, twisting the doorknob, listened to it creak open with a loud swing.

“…What’s gonna be in here, I wonder?”

Peering inside of the bedroom, Sooyoung was almost ashamed to admit that she was looking at it with one eye open; before eventually, she opened both eyes, and saw that Jiwoo's childhood room was, decidedly, quite normal.

Soft pinks and dust-caked whites decorated the walls and the old bedsheets, and there were cute stuffed animals still strewn around across the mattress. Sooyoung could see that there were old, weathered books and magazines there, too; popular when the two of them were a bit younger; and a chest of drawers full of clothes that would be a _little_ small on a now 22-year old Kim Jiwoo.

Sooyoung laughed; not just at the cuteness of the bedroom she stood in; but also at her own anticipation that anything bad would be in here.

_Aw, figures her tastes would be pretty cute as a kid. Who knew someone with such odd tendencies would like such adorable things?_

Peering around the room as she walked in, Sooyoung slipped her hands into her pockets, and sighed.

…Something still felt…off. Kim Jiwoo’s room, this simple and devoid of anything unhinged…? Not even a book on how to make someone like you through the use of witchcraft or something? It did look pretty cleared out, though…

“Maybe she left in a hurry to go wherever she was goin’…?” Sooyoung thought to herself, standing in the eerily quiet bedroom.

_No, this is Jiwoo we're talkin' about here. There's no way this room could be all that it seems._

It was a gnawing, unfortunate thought that ploughed its way through Sooyoung’s stomach with nerves, but it was undeniable. It was also probably _true_ , Sooyoung thought to herself, and felt as though this place was hiding…something. _Something_ in Sooyoung’s gut told her that.

She might have been stupid when it came to a lot of things, or unable to ‘apply herself’ as her teachers once told her – but when it came to her raw intuition…

She knew better than anyone that she was always right – no matter how hard that was to face. But was it really even her business to be poking around in a place like this?

Sooyoung folded her arms; fidgeting as she stood; and bit her lip as she looked around. The bedroom windows were covered in a thin layer of mould and dust, looking totally unused and uncared for over the years. She wondered just when it was that Jiwoo would have left this place, or if she’d grown up in a hovel like this one…

“Jiwoo…” Sooyoung mumbled to herself. “Just what happened to you here?”

Convincing herself that looking around this place was for ‘the best’, Sooyoung decided to begin looking around.

She took a quick, cursory look at many different spots in Jiwoo’s room. She poked her head beneath the dusty underside of the bed, but there was little to be found in the way of interesting things there, save for some fallen cuddly toys that looked rather eerie beneath the mattress. The bedsheets looked mouldy and unwelcoming, which made Sooyoung wrinkle her nose at the sight. And around the bedroom, the only other things there was the closet that had avoided her sight this entire time, and the chest of drawers; the latter holding all those items of clothing that would be much too small on an older Jiwoo.

“Nothing in here,” Sooyoung remarked, hesitant to turn around, “which means…”

The closet. It held an eerie sight, much to Sooyoung’s chagrin.

“…”

An uncomfortable chill rushed up her spine.

The closet door had been placed in such a position that, unless Sooyoung was actively looking for it and hadn’t turned around, she would never have seen it. Tucked neatly away into the corner, Sooyoung saw that the door was left slightly ajar; and so, with a little bit of courage, she invited herself to have a poke around inside.

The closet smelled strongly of the stale scent of candles that had been thoroughly burned, and that was when she knew something about it wasn't right.

“What the hell…?” Sooyoung said to herself in disbelief, and listened to her voice bounce off of the mouldy wood within the closet’s interior. “What is this…?”

Peering a little harder inside, Sooyoung found that there was a small, dark table tucked away at the very back. If the closet had actually been filled with clothes at the front, it would have been unnoticeable - but since it had been cleared out of Jiwoo's belongings, the table stuck out like a sore thumb.

And perhaps, what made it stick out more to Sooyoung…

Was that the table was completely _caked_ in melted candle wax.

Something about the display before her was so unsettling that Sooyoung couldn’t quite process anything else. Hard blobs of dark red and purple wax were solidified to the table; coagulated in one big, unkempt mess. For there to even still have a remaining smell of burning candles in this closet, she must have done it an awful lot…

“What the hell are you _doing_ , Jiwoo…?”

Once the unsettling, creepy aura of the dried candlewax began to become accepted in Sooyoung’s mind, further inspection of the closet's back wall brought more discoveries that Sooyoung wished she hadn’t seen.

Because above the candlewax, and above the misplaced table…there were plenty of old pieces of tape that had melded themselves to the wall with age; old, torn up scraps of newspaper and magazine pages that looked like they’d been torn down by Jiwoo herself...

And perhaps the most prominently, tucked neatly away now behind the table, having fallen off of the ancient piece of tape that held it high…

Sooyoung reached down in horror to pick up a photograph of herself.

“What the fuck?”

This photo was old. She looked a lot younger than before – high school age, at the latest – and was in the middle of dance club practice. Though a shudder ran up Sooyoung's spine, she eventually calmed down; and ended up producing a nervous chuckle from her lips.

_Well, I don’t know why I’m surprised…this is the Jiwoo I've come to know so well. But candles…?_

Stepping out of the closet with an amused shake of her head, Sooyoung nearly knocked over a tiny, unassuming waste basket that was sat in the corner of the room. Its base was a plain, metallic silver, but the Jiwoo of the past had taken to decorating it with plenty of gaudy stickers over the years.

The waste basket's lid had been tipped open, thanks to Sooyoung’s clumsy footwork; and inside, there sat a very familiar sight.

“Hm…?”

Filled to the brim with junk, at the top of the basket sat dozens of crumpled up pink sheets of paper with cutesy bear mascots imprinted on the tips of them.

Sooyoung immediately recognised the design, and the blood drained from her face.

These were the same little mascots as the ones that lined the pages of Jiwoo's diary; and thinking back on it…

“Her…the diary was all torn-up back then, wasn’t it…?” Sooyoung said to herself in hesitant amazement; kneeling down to peer inside. “...So this is...”

In this waste basket sat the pages of Jiwoo's diary she didn't want a soul to see.

Reaching into the basket and grabbing a small handful of the wadded-up paper, Sooyoung suddenly felt her mouth very dry. Running her tongue over her lips in a futile attempt to wet them once more, Sooyoung hastily swallowed hard as she began to unfurl one of the sheets of paper.

_Do I really want to see this? Do I really?_

_It doesn’t matter, does it? Shouldn’t I just walk away and leave this here?_

_She threw these out…should I really look?_

Her hands were beginning to tremble slightly, and a slight mist of sweat rested on her forehead.

She knew this was something she was never, ever meant to see.

But as Sooyoung’s trembling hands held the sheets of paper, it was at that moment that she heard the pitter-patter of feet making their way up the steps.

“Shit…!”

Hastily stuffing the diary pages in her jacket pocket and rushing over to the bed to look inconspicuous, Sooyoung tried to calm her nerves to look as nonchalant as possible. She could have thrown the pages away back then. She could have. But that meant the curiosity would burn forever…and she couldn’t have that.

The door to Jiwoo's room swung open, and the girl in question poked her head inside.

“Unnie! I was wondering where you went! What're you doing in here?”

“Sorry, baby. I was just havin' a look around…” Sooyoung replied in her best casual tone, as though she hadn’t been half terrified for the inspection of this place. “This is your room, right? It's pretty cute.”

Jiwoo pouted cutely, and her face turned a bright red.

“Hey! It's not cute...it's just where I spent a lot of time when I was little, that's all.”

“But not so much when you were older?” Sooyoung asked, not quite so casually this time, but not alarmed enough to cause any suspicion. Jiwoo looked away from her, as though she couldn’t bear to lie to her face; and Sooyoung felt a pit open in her stomach.

“Maybe sometimes,” Jiwoo answered. Her tone was sweet on the surface, but Sooyoung wasn’t stupid; the words were said with a finality that suggested _that_ part of the conversation was over. “Anyway! I came to get you because the food's all finished!”

“Ah, great! I'm starving, seriously. And now I get to eat a cute girl's cooking...does the day get any better?”

“Hey! If my room isn't cute, I'm not either!” Jiwoo huffed, though she couldn't hide her smile which, in turn, made Sooyoung's grin even wider; and somehow, forget – mostly – about the weird state Jiwoo’s room had been left in.

“Okay, okay. Let's eat. I've been lookin' forward to this.”

“Yay!” Jiwoo remarked with a big smile, and nodded brightly to herself. “Alright, unnie! I’ll meet you back down there!”

“I’ll come along now, don’t worry. I’ve seen enough of your adorable room for now.”

“ _Hey!”_

As Sooyoung chuckled at teasing Jiwoo, she took one last look over her shoulder as she left through the doorway; and, with an uneasy feeling in her heart, she began to make her way back downstairs, and to the kitchen area to help Jiwoo out with her hard work.

Eventually, as they both walked through the kitchen, and onto the surprisingly clean, spacious dining room…

“Whoa!” Sooyoung exclaimed in amazement. “Jiwoo…this looks amazing!”

Neatly placed on the table after all of Jiwoo’s hard work, Sooyoung found that there were two hefty servings of the yupdduk she was promised.

It looked like something you'd get at a restaurant. Vibrant red and smelling just as sharp and tangy as it should, Sooyoung hastily sat herself down at the table and rolled up her sleeves; her anxiety a thing of the past, and ready beyond all description to eat the house down.

Beaming with pride as she sat down next to her, Jiwoo grinned; and looked down at the dish placed before them both.

“You like the look of it…? Really?”

“Are you kidding? Jiwoo, this looks and smells incredible!” Sooyoung gushed; unable to hide her stomach’s hungry enthusiasm. “I'm willing to bet it tastes just as good, too. You've outdone yourself!”

Jiwoo giggled happily at the praise, cradling her own face in her hands with a red hot blush.

“Aah, to be praised by Sooyoung unnie...! This really is my lucky day, isn't it?”

Sooyoung laughed heartily as Jiwoo returned to form, and shook her head as she patted her shoulder.

“Seriously, thank you…I didn’t know you were gonna clean up the whole dining room, too. Where the hell did you even find the time to wipe the table down?”

Jiwoo shrugged with a coy, mischievous smile, and nodded towards the dishes placed before both her and the girl she adored.

“Never mind all that!” she insisted. “Shall we eat, huh?”

“God, yes. I’m starving!”

Happily and enthusiastically digging in, Sooyoung – in a very unladylike fashion, contrary to the fact that they were still on a date – practically inhaled the yuppduk that was put in front of her. As expected by how good it looked, it _tasted_ absolutely delicious, too. Made with just the right amount of cheese to add that tasty kick, Sooyoung decided then and there that she could happily eat Jiwoo's cooking every day for the rest of time.

“I know you said you were a good cook, Jiwoo, but shit. I wasn't expecting something _this_ incredible. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven!”

Jiwoo’s eyes were shimmering as she clasped her hands together, and smiled brightly at the object of her affections before her.

“Truly? Ah, Sooyoung…you’re so charming!”

“Ha!” Sooyoung laughed; eating another bite with a gleeful hum. “I just think it’s…”

Trailing off from her continued compliment, Sooyoung's chewing slowed gradually as she felt something that shouldn’t be there somehow in her mouth.

Running a tongue over her teeth, she swallowed down the rest of the food; and, pulling out the source of the discomfort…

“A-Ah…uh oh.”

“What the hell? Well, Jiwoo, I’m knocking some points off for your _hair_ falling into the food.”

“Nooo!” Jiwoo grimaced. “I’m sorry, unnie! It, um, must have gotten in there by mistake!”

Despite Jiwoo’s protests, Sooyoung couldn’t help but feel like the hair seemed to be cooked directly into the food, as opposed to just falling into it by mistake. Surely, both of them would have seen it if it had just fallen in, what with the glaring smoothness of the cheese dressed on top…

Not to mention, Jiwoo almost looked disappointed when Sooyoung pulled the strand from her mouth.

“Hm.”

“Well, you wanna keep eating, right? Let’s finish off!”

All the same, Jiwoo bounced back from that momentary disappointment remarkably quickly, and beamed through the scorching hot blush on her face. She looked blissfully happy, and such a sight made Sooyoung feel happy, in turn. Even if the hair had fallen in, or whatever…this dish still was amazing. Sooyoung wasn’t a picky eater, anyway. One stray hair from a girl she knew so intimately was hardly enough to put her off her dinner.

“Aah, I couldn't eat another bite...!” she eventually declared in defeat; patting her stomach as she placed down the chopsticks at the side. “Damn, thanks so much for the food, Jiwoo. That tasted incredible, seriously.”

“Hee hee...it's no problem, unnie!” Jiwoo grinned. “I’m just so glad you enjoyed it. And enjoyed being here…right?”

“Like, at your house? Of course.”

Sooyoung neglected to mention going through the waste basket; but Jiwoo didn’t seem to notice that, either.

“I’m glad,” Jiwoo said with a sigh of relief, and that same, infectiously pretty smile dancing around on her face. “Ahh, I’m so glad! Ha…you wouldn’t believe how nervous I felt, all day long!”

“You? Nervous? I don’t believe it for a second.”

“When it comes to you, I’m always a little nervous.”

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly candid reply.

“Huh? Why?”

“Well…” Jiwoo began, and wrung her hands together. “I don’t know…I guess…I guess I just feel very lucky to have you, unnie. That’s all.”

Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo with an intrigued gaze; and placed a hand on her shoulder with a squeeze.

"...Don’t go feelin’ nervous any more. Alright?”

Jiwoo smiled; and Sooyoung couldn’t help but feel the flicker of a smile on her own face, too.

“I’ll try!” she replied; and, as Sooyoung began to put the plates together with a clatter, Jiwoo looked on in confusion. “Huh? What are y -”

“You made me the tastiest yupdduk I've ever had, so this is the least I can do. Lemme wash up.”

“But -!”

“Nope.”

“Oh, Sooyoung…!”

_Me? Willingly washing up? Damn, this visit to Jiwoo's home really is turning out to be an odd one._

Filled with sad revelations, pockets of creepiness and rosy romantic vibes, Sooyoung had no idea what to make of it.

Rolling up her sleeves as she walked to the kitchen once more, Sooyoung made quick work of the mess that cooking always brought with it.

Whilst she had wanted to genuinely help out Jiwoo after all of her hard work, she had also wanted a little more time to actually use her brain and think about this situation. The soapy suds that were soaking into her hands, washing them all away with warm water…a repetitive process that allowed her some breathing space, and time to contemplate just what she had in her pocket.

_Those diary pages…that kiss earlier…_

_It all feels so…heavy._

And eventually, as Sooyoung began finishing up with the dishes…

She noticed that Jiwoo, originally left in the other room…had gotten suspisciously quiet.

“Hm…?”

She dried her hands with a satisfied exhale, and, unsurprised, turned around to see Jiwoo watching her every move in silence, as usual.

“…Hello again, unnie. I just couldn’t stay away from you, I’m afraid.”

“I thought not,” Sooyoung said with a knowing smirk.

Jiwoo looked as though she was lost in another world…

She was blissfully happy, and wore a big, lecherous grin on her face that spread from ear to ear. Sooyoung quirked an eyebrow at her expression, and placed her hands on her hips with a grin.

“And just what are you thinkin' about, huh?”

“Aah...it's just...unnie is in my home, and she's doing things for me, and she's praising me so much, I...I just...it almost doesn't feel _real_...”

Jiwoo covered her face with both hands but peeked out at Sooyoung through the cracks in her fingers, giggling airily as she did so. Indeed, the Jiwoo she knew so well was back in full force. Seeing an opportunity to tease the girl further, Sooyoung took a bold step towards her, and tilted her head up to look at her properly with a hand beneath her chin.

They might have moved on to a different stage in their relationship, but that didn’t mean they had to leave their old one behind.

“It's gotten you all excited, has it? Seriously...you're so bad.”

Jiwoo gasped at Sooyoung's words, and her hands shot out to feel their way along Sooyoung's wrist eagerly. She began to pepper the tips of Sooyoung's fingertips with light kisses; they felt adoring and unhinged all at once, and the sensation made Sooyoung squirm in place. She watched as a mischievous, bratty smile snaked its way across Jiwoo's face, before Jiwoo took two of Sooyoung's fingers into her mouth, and began to lick along the length of them.

Sooyoung groaned under her breath as Jiwoo continued to tease her in such a way. She had managed to go several hours around Kim Jiwoo without letting her hedonistic, lecherous side overtake her, which was a feat in and of itself. But the moment Jiwoo's lips made contact with her skin, those walls fell in record time.

“Aah…Sooyoung…” Jiwoo whispered quietly to herself; and, feeling her slender fingertips eagerly grasping at her skin, the motion sent a spike of arousal through Sooyoung's system.

“A-Ah…”

Things never stay chaste for long between the two of them…even in a situation like this one.

Jiwoo was besides herself with excitement to begin with, but upon seeing Sooyoung's eyes glaze over with arousal the moment she laid her hands on her, Jiwoo went from excited to _insatiable_ in an instant.

“Kiss me,” Jiwoo begged; and Sooyoung felt an immediate shift in tone.

Backing Jiwoo up against the cold, hard marble of the kitchen counter, their lips collided in a mixture of passionate brushes of each others lips in a fervent mess. Sooyoung suddenly began to feel remarkably back to form; anxiety? Worrying? No way – she didn’t do all _that_. Ha Sooyoung liked hot women, drinking, and causing trouble; and right now, she had a hot girl in her hands.

She knew exactly what to do with that.

Jiwoo gasped against Sooyoung’s mouth as she felt her hands crawl up her back; unclasping her bra quickly with two fingers, and letting it fall to the floor unceremoniously as Jiwoo tightened her grip around Sooyoung's muscular frame.

Though they were back to their old ways so quickly…there was already something about _this_ encounter that felt more intense than all of the previous combined.

Even for someone as romantically dense as Sooyoung, it didn’t take a genius to work out just why this time felt different.

_Don't tell me actually having feelings for somebody makes this even better..._ Sooyoung thought to herself as Jiwoo’s tongue slipped into her mouth. _Ugh…I really am in trouble now._

Slipping their tongues against one another's and getting lost in the mutual rocking of their hips, the lust was threatening to do away with any semblance of common sense either of them had left. Sooyoung couldn’t help but allow her hands to run along Jiwoo's body, eliciting a happy sigh from the woman in question; and although Sooyoung had never been the patient type when it came to matters of sex – or in _general_ , really – she was starting to see the appeal in taking things a touch slower than she was used to.

There was an insatiable heat behind every one of Sooyoung's movements; every squeeze of Jiwoo's breasts and gentle touching of her neck was met with excitable moans and lovesick whisperings that only spurred Sooyoung on further, causing a feverish heat to settle along her neck and shoulders.

“Jiwoo…”

“A-Ah!”

Of all the times Sooyoung and Jiwoo had been sexually entangled, this was the one they kissed the most during. There was something so magnetic, so explicitly intense about the feeling of lips crashing against one another as it was; let alone as Sooyoung felt all that Jiwoo had to give in the palms of her hands; that it drove them both mad with want.

Sooyoung felt as though she had never truly noticed just _how_ sweet Jiwoo's lips tasted until today, and had never truly appreciated just how soft and full they felt brushing up against her own; and perhaps the most insultingly of all to herself, thinking how she’d never fully appreciated just how alluring it was to feel them tremble with excitement with every move she made.

The two of them were a mess of roaming hands and legs intertwined, and neither of them wanted to be untangled from the other for even a moment.

Jiwoo couldn't resist letting her own hands roam, as well; and she needily raked her fingernails down Sooyoung's back with an intensity that made them both shudder.

“Ah…!” Sooyoung exclaimed with a sharp intake of breath. Jiwoo shivered in delight.

“I-I don't know how much longer I can wait, Sooyoung...ah...”

Slipping a hand beneath front of Jiwoo's skirt, Sooyoung teasingly dragged her fingers along Jiwoo's thighs and between her legs, to which Jiwoo was all too receptive.

“Feeling like you're going to go crazy?”

“God, yes…!”

Jiwoo twitched and trembled at the tantalizing feeling of her beloved's hands being so close to where she wanted them to be, and yet, not being touched directly.

“You turn me on so bad, Jiwoo…damn…”

Jiwoo mewled in response to the teasing touches, and took matters into her own hands; hiking up her skirt and revealing her bare thighs to her most beloved person. Sooyoung felt a sudden spike of being even more turned on between her legs – something she didn’t know was even possible – and felt Jiwoo gripped tightly at her wrist, roughly guiding it to where she wanted it to be the very most.

“Ah?”

“Unnie, please fuck me! Please…oh, _please?_ I got to touch you so much today, but that made me want you inside me even _more_...don't make me beg...”

Sooyoung stopped kissing at Jiwoo's neck to exhale hotly against it.

“Fuck, Jiwoo...”

As always, the sound of Jiwoo's sweet voice saying such dirty things caused the last of Sooyoung's inhibitions to melt away - and; being only too happy to oblige such a delicious request; she placed her hands on Jiwoo's hips to turn her around.

With a hand pressed to the center of her back, Sooyoung wordlessly guided Jiwoo to lay her front against the recently cleaned kitchen counter, and Jiwoo couldn’t restrain the giddy smile now tugging at the edges of her lips with an excited, delirious expression.

“O-oh! So you want to do it like this? You're so bad, unnie...”

_The only thing bad about this position is that it's tough to kiss in the middle of it..._

_Hey...since when have I cared about shit like that?_

Closing her eyes with a shake of her head, Sooyoung pushed feelings of sentiment to one side for the time being, and; without any further teasing or goading…

Feeling just how wet Jiwoo had already made her fingers, Sooyoung slipped them inside of her with ease.

“Ah...!” Jiwoo exclaimed. “Aah...I've been waiting for this...!”

As she let her head lay slack against the countertop, Jiwoo arched her back to meet the impressive rhythm Sooyoung began to fuck her with. Fast and rough and just what Jiwoo was craving, she made no effort to keep her excitable voice quiet. There was no need to, not here – here, she really could scream and beg for Ha Sooyoung all she wanted.

She mumbled and pleaded for more of Sooyoung's touch, achingly, desperately; and Sooyoung was all too happy to see to her. This time, there really was a fire behind every one of Sooyoung's touches that sent Jiwoo into a dizzying spiral of desire; and it was noticeable enough to make both of them feel like love had set their bodies alight.

“Sooyoung…! Sooyoung!” Jiwoo cried loudly; repeating her lover’s name again and again, as if it were a heated mantra. Sooyoung’s pace picked up from an already amazing stamina to an _incredible_ one; and with the added extra pressure, Jiwoo's back arched excitedly, raising up on the tips of her toes in an effort to feel more of Sooyoung against her.

As Sooyoung was draped across Jiwoo's back, she relished in the way her lover squirmed beneath her. Sooyoung continued to fuck her with all of the strength she had, and the burning feeling that sang through the muscles in her arm only accentuated how _good_ it felt to make Jiwoo feel good.

“Jiwoo…you…!”

“Fuck me harder, Sooyoung!”

_Such a needy demand…she must be feeling extra pent up today._

It was quick, it was intense, and it was heated; but from how wet Jiwoo's pussy was and how riled up she seemed from all of the fun they had throughout the day, Sooyoung figured she wouldn't last long like this.

Jiwoo’s fingertips curled around the edges of the counter, and her moans became increasingly louder and louder with each of Sooyoung’s hard thrusts inside. She could feel her tensing up, trembling against her touch more and more…

And, as Sooyoung gasped for breath, and slipped herself hard inside Jiwoo one more time…

With no word of warning, Jiwoo came with a loud, ragged moan that excited Sooyoung endlessly.

“Ah-!”

“A-Ah…!! Ah, Sooyoung…”

Shit…she really came hard today.

Sooyoung’s head dizzied as she felt Jiwoo pulse around her fingers; twitching in a relieved ecstasy and, somehow, still begging for more. Sooyoung gasped in an excited disbelief at how quick and dirty that particular encounter ended up being – and laughed as Jiwoo looked behind her at the woman that had so thoroughly enjoyed pleasuring her.

“Th…that was so quick, wasn’t it…?” Jiwoo laughed breathlessly. Sooyoung shook her head with a bemused smirk, and groped at Jiwoo’s ass as she came down from the intense high of an orgasm.

“You’re a bad girl, you know.”

Slumping to the kitchen tiles with a hard exhale, Sooyoung ran a hand through her messy hair as she caught her breath. Likewise, Jiwoo kept herself propped against the kitchen counter, giggling airily under her breath as she came down from her high. The two of them locked eyes, and chuckled amongst themselves at the situation.

How many times had they even had sex now? The insatiable magnetic pull between the two of them…

It was only growing bigger and bigger with each intimate moment between them.

“Aah, unnie…you're always so good...” Jiwoo sighed happily, resting her head against the table. “I really am lucky.”

“Lucky?” Sooyoung asked with a breathless laugh. “Why?”

“That I get to be your girl, of course!” Jiwoo beamed.

A white hot rush of panic shot down Sooyoung's spine, though her first reaction wasn't to be brusque with her.

“Her girl” was becoming more and more of a reality…

And even though those deep-seated reservations still festered in her heart, she was warming to the idea more as time went on.

“Phew...I really need to clean up,” Jiwoo said as she stumbled to her feet, almost tumbling over from her dizzy head after how intense the two of them had been. “I’ll go get us some tissues…”

“Whoa, hey...” Sooyuong rushed to her side, and gently steered Jiwoo back onto her feet against the counter; though this time, she was facing her. “You look like you'd fall down the stairs if you tried to go up 'em now. I'll grab the tissues. They're just in the bathroom, right?”

Jiwoo nodded absentmindedly, still basking in the fuzzy afterglow.

“Mhmm. Thank you, unnie...”

Giving her shoulder a soft pat, Sooyoung laughed.

“You got it. Just wait there, alright?”

“Aaah…”

Sooyoung shook her head with a smile, and threw her clothes back on before leaving for the bathroom. Even though no one was home, something about walking around someone elses' house stark naked felt wrong – even to someone like her, which she knew was saying something.

Re-emerging out into the lobby of Jiwoo’s home, it felt like a slight breeze was coming in from underneath the door; blowing against the thin mist that rest on Sooyoung’s forehead from the physicality of having sex with Jiwoo all over again.“Bathroom, huh…” Sooyoung thought to herself, and, climbing the stairs on shaking legs, she began to make her way to the bathroom nearest to the staircase.

After making her way there nimbly on a pair of slightly worn out legs, Sooyoung dipped into the once lavish bathroom. Idly flicking the light switch on, she watched apprehensively as the lightbulb in the room flickered on and off; emanating a concerning electric buzz. It was unsurprising to Sooyoung that the electric wiring in this abandoned home was on the shoddy side; but that didn't make the atmosphere of the dusty, flickering room any less eerie.

“Lesse here…” Sooyoung mumbled as she shook her head, and returned to the task at hand.

There was indeed a surplus of bathroom tissue on the counters, wrapped up in plastic, and kept away from the dust of the rest of the house. Tearing it open with a satisfying rip, Sooyoung grabbed a soft, white roll, and stuffed it into her jacket pocket...

“Huh…?”

And that was when the sound of crinkling paper reached her ears.

_Crinkling paper…?_ _Ah?!_

The diary pages. She still had them…and they were still right there, waiting to be read.

_...Shit. I totally forgot about these...!_

It suddenly felt as though the entire world was spinning all over again; and this time, not in a good way, compared to just a few minutes ago.

Sooyoung was frozen in place. She stood, in the middle of the bathroom, with the light's flickering causing her shadow to dance and bend against the wall. It felt like the silhouettes of her body were almost laughing at her, or perhaps worse yet – goading her to read them.

_Knowing Jiwoo...she won't let me out of her sight all that much…so if there was ever a time to see what they said, it's now._

_...Something that even she didn't want other people to read…o_ _r maybe...maybe it's something_ she _doesn't want to remember?_

Suddenly panicked and much more alert than before, Sooyoung locked the door behind her in a frantic scramble; and leant against it.

_Am I really going to do this?_

…

Biting at her lip, she hastily unfurled the pink diary pages from her jacket pocket…and began to read just what was on the pages, beneath the flickering, unpleasant light of Kim Jiwoo’s old bathroom.

_Sooyoung report for Jan 9 th_ _2019_

_sooyoung had sex with another girl that wasn't me._

_\---_

_Sooyoung report for Jan 17_ _th_ _2019_

_sooyoung never fucks the same girl twice. but she did tonight. what is she doing?_

_\---_

_Sooyoung report for Jan 20_ _th_ _2019_

_a third time?_

_why?_

Immediately, the face of the girl in question sprung back into Sooyoung's memory.

She was the perfect in-between of cute and handsome, only being a few inches shorter than Sooyoung; and with a style that Sooyoung found herself very much attracted to at the time. As Jiwoo mentioned in her unimpressed diary entries, she was one of the only girls she had slept with more than once...she was pretty, good in bed, and above all else, Sooyoung found her to be quite interesting in her mannerisms and demeanour.

She wasn't _quite_ the same brand of interesting as Kim Jiwoo; rather, she gave as good as she got, and had a sense of humour that Sooyoung was reluctant to admit had charmed her thoroughly. But it was her own fear of relationships that had driven a wedge between the two of them; unwilling to change her ways, Sooyoung essentially ghosted the girl and never spoke to her again.

The memory that welled up in Sooyoung's mind made her feel foolish, but all the same, she continued to read the bubbly handwriting that laid on the pink pages. So far, it seemed surprisingly tame…

“Maybe she just didn’t wanna remember that I’d slept with someone else?” Sooyoung said with a nervous smile. “Jiwoo, really…why were you spyin’ on me that much…”

But that nonchalance was about to be shattered forever – because the next entry changed the course of Ha Sooyoung's life forevermore.

_Feb 1 2019_

_i'm scared_

Sooyoung felt the blood drain from her face again – and, as her eyes continued to read the page, she felt a horrible wave of nausea overtake her body.

_i lost sight of sooyoung so i went to the club thinking i would find her there._

_she wasn't there, but the girl was._

_that girl from before. the one she fucked more than once. she was there_

_she was in the bathroom fixing her make up. she didn't notice me come in._

_she didnt notice when i was right next to her either._

_my hands moved on their own. i didn't mean to do it really i didn't!! thats the truth! but no one would believe me if i said that to them!!_

_i always keep a switchblade with me just in case i need one. sooyoung wont always be there to protect me. i don’t want to feel like i did at that party. not ever again_

_i didn't even realise what was going on until i had already done it_

_my hands were warm with her blood. she looked so shocked and then she looked angry_

_not SCARED but ANGRY_

_is that why sooyoung likes her? i'm so sorry_

_i dropped the blade and ran. i couldn't do anything but run! i just left her there. i don't think it was that deep. there wasn’t as much blood as i would expect_

_but what if it was? i did it for sooyoung's sake, i think, but my hands really did move on their own._

_it was so scary. i don't want to be a murderer._

_i'm not going to look at the news for the next few weeks. even if sooyoung has accomplishments to read about, missing them will hurt, but i can't do it. i couldn’t bear it_

_i'm not going to leave the house. auntie will be at work so she won't notice._

_no one should have to see me anyway. i'm despicable. the lowest of the low, a deviant piece of shit_

_i wont get to see what sooyoung is doing for a while but she would understand. she does things like this so she would understand. right? she would understand i know she would_

_it was for her. so she would understand._

_i wish she would notice me..._

_what should i do...? i'm sorry. i'm really sorry._

…And then, the pages came to an end.

Sooyoung couldn’t feel anything as she re-read the pages, again and again. The blood that had drained from her face a few moments ago remained gone. The honeymoon mood of the day came crashing down around her in a dissonant screech.

Of course this would happen.

No matter how sweet she seemed…how could she forget this was _Kim Jiwoo_ she was playing around with?

Kim Jiwoo...had stabbed a girl. But not just any girl. The girl Sooyoung had almost gotten romantically tangled up with well over a year ago. God, what _was_ her name…?

Her heart sank for a number of reasons; and her blood ran icy cold upon the realisation that, whilst she had been trying so hard to stop Kim Jiwoo from hurting anyone innocent…

She hadn't stopped to think about the very real possibility that Jiwoo had _already_ hurt someone innocent.

That possibility was very much a reality.

A small droplet of relief amidst the storm of chaos brewing inside her was that, from what Jiwoo had written about in her diary, the girl in question hadn't _died_. Being stabbed is still nothing to brush over lightly; but from what she was saying, Jiwoo wasn't explicitly a _murderer_.

“Thank God…” Sooyoung breathed shakily; covering her mouth with her trembling hand.

This diary entry was clearly written in a fervent haste...just what had really happened?

The quickest way to find out...would be to contact the girl from the bar. The girl who's name Sooyoung couldn't remember – probably never found out in the first place – but she remembered her gorgeous face, the way her curves felt against her hands, and the staggering emotional ineptitude that she made Sooyoung feel as if it were just yesterday.

But the fact still remained that, if Jiwoo had the capacity to stab someone, she certainly had it in her to do a little more. Especially now that Sooyoung was essentially dating her…

She felt woozy on her feet, and clung to the bathroom counter to keep herself steady.

_I'm such an idiot. Such an idiot. Such an idiot...!_

But there was no time to lament what had already happened. She was living in the moment; here, in the flickering, garish lights of the lion's den - and with a limited amount of time to act.

But she already knew what she had to do. What she _wanted_ to do.

She had to make sure – without a shadow of a doubt – that Kim Jiwoo would never hurt anyone ever again.

And, to Sooyoung’s mind, there was only one way to do so.

Shakily crumpling the diary pages back up into a ball and dipping into Jiwoo's room to dispose of them once more, Ha Sooyoung made her way downstairs once again. How long had it even been? Seconds, minutes, hours? She wasn’t sure. Time felt as though it had crawled to a stop the moment she set foot in the mansion. Jiwoo hadn’t come up to look for her, so she could safely assume it hadn’t been _hours_ – even if the terrible revelations made it feel like it had been.

She re-entered the kitchen just in time to see Jiwoo slipping her shirt back on, and suddenly, it almost felt like what Sooyoung read hadn’t happened at all.

Staring at the girl's frame from a small distance, Sooyoung admired her. She was so beautiful, and so sweet, in her own odd ways, that Sooyoung could hardly comprehend the fact that she had gone out of her way to _stab_ someone on Sooyoung's supposed behalf. If the last few hours were anything to go by, it just went to show that - even though Jiwoo had some questionable tendencies - she was a person who thought and felt and loved, just like anyone else.

Really, beneath it all...she was terribly lonely. To Sooyoung, it was clear that it was loneliness that had bred madness and depravity; but a primal emotion lay beneath it all, too.

No matter Jiwoo’s loneliness or her sweetness towards Sooyoung in her own, weird ways, that didn't change the fact that she was a legitimate danger to the people around her - and so, taking the plunge Sooyoung swallowed her nerves and her welling anxieties, and slipped behind Jiwoo.

She wrapped her arms around her from behind, and Jiwoo's body stiffened; her body temperate rose immediately, and she made a cute, girlish sound of surprise at the motion.

“O-Oh! Sooyoung!”

“Hey…” Sooyoung mumbled against the back of Jiwoo's hair. She smelled of sweet, fruit-scented shampoo, and the scent made Sooyoung's eyes flutter shut. Jiwoo blushed with a bright smile.

“Ah! Welcome back, unnie...did you bring the tissue?”

“Oh, yeah…”

Sooyoung, calming her adrenaline down as much as possible, pulled the toilet roll from out of her coat pocket, and set it softly down on the table.

Though Sooyoung obviously had the ulterior motive of keeping Kim Jiwoo on a metaphorical leash and away from any dangerous activities, she would be lying if she had said she wasn't considering this outcome even before the shock of Jiwoo's diary.

She was curious, especially after today, to see how Jiwoo would be able to handle being around Sooyoung, unencumbered, for an extended period of time.

Would she grow bored of Sooyoung if she had her undivided attention? Or would her obsessive tendencies only intensify as the days went on?

Inhaling the scent of the sweet shampoo once more, Sooyoung steeled herself. This was a big commitment she was making, and not something she could ever take lightly. What she was about to say was more than just what Jiwoo might have always hoped to hear…

…If Kim Jiwoo continued the way she was doing about Ha Sooyoung…this was going to be a life term.

“Jiwoo...I was wondering...”

Jiwoo leaned back against Sooyoung's embrace a little, making a small noise to show she was listening.

“Hm?”

Running her tongue over her dry lips, Sooyoung went on; and did her best to hold her nerves as well as she could.

“Well...we've been getting pretty close lately, right? And I've really enjoyed being with you.”

Jiwoo's body began to stiffen in an anticipation, and she gasped quietly under her breath as Sooyoung continued.

“...Yes?”

“And I was just wonderin'... if, um…”

Even though she was doing this for the greater good – _allegedly_ – Sooyoung's cheeks still flushed a bright pink as she spoke.

“...I thought it might be nice...if we cleaned this place up and lived here together. Y'know...like a real couple.”

There was a brief, shocked pause; before the reaction truly began.

Jiwoo made a startled noise; a high-pitched, girlish stutter that sent an unwanted, familiar pang through Sooyoung's body. The look on her face was so _sweet_ , so genuine and pure that Sooyoung found her heart melting at the sight; Jiwoo was clearly elated.

“Aah! Oh...ah, Sooyoung, do you really mean that...?! Truly? Y-you want to live here with _me?!_ ”

Sooyoung nodded strongly, wrapping her arms around Jiwoo's waist once more; and burying her face into the crook of her neck. Jiwoo gasped; and Sooyoung felt her face burning. This odd display of intimacy on Sooyoung’s part…

What better way to ask Jiwoo such a question?

“Yeah…I want to make you my girl properly, so…let's go steady.”

Jiwoo’s eyes were as wide as saucers; and her smile was grinning from ear to ear in sheer, utter adoration.

“Oh, Sooyoung...! S-Sooyoung, Sooyoung...!”

That elation quickly escalated into something more as a delirious look of love settled in Jiwoo's eyes. Jiwoo began to grab needily at Sooyoung's shoulders and collarbones, unable to restrain herself. The hearts in her eyes only swelled with each passing second, and as though she had been waiting to hear those words all her life, she kissed Sooyoung with all the love she had in her.

Sooyoung inhaled in surprise against Jiwoo's lips, stunned by the equal amounts of adoration and force that she kissed her with; but she only hesitated a moment before kissing her back.

“Sooyoung, this is...this is everything I've ever _wanted_...!”

“Well…you've got it,” Sooyoung chuckled, almost bashfully.

_Jiwoo really is like a completely different girl when she has my undivided attention, isn’t she…_ Sooyoung thought as Jiwoo giggled and jumped around in excitement. _Maybe..._

_Maybe we can actually make this work._

_I can't believe I actually want to make this work after everything, but..._

_But I think I do._

Sooyoung brushed stray strands of hair away from Jiwoo's face, softly tucking them behind her ear as she leaned in for another kiss; and pushed back the thoughts of what contents had lay within Jiwoo’s diary to the far reaches of her mind. This was for the greater good. This wasn’t just because Sooyoung had walked, willingly, to the edge of obsession with Kim Jiwoo. Of _course_ it wasn’t.

This was for the benefit of the people.

Jiwoo couldn't keep herself restrained a moment longer and, with a heated tone to her voice, she pressed her lips to the shell of Sooyoung's ear and whispered.

“Unnie...fuck me lots and lots in my bed, okay?”

The shiver of excitement that shot up Sooyoung's spine was undeniable.

Not needing to be told twice, she kissed Jiwoo's lips with an undeniable hunger; and, as the two of them stumbled their way upstairs, they landed on the dusty mattress inside Jiwoo's empty room.

And from that point onwards, even after all of the obsession, the missed classes and the imminent danger…

It was the best time of Sooyoung's life.

For the next few weeks, completely uninterrupted, _all_ Sooyoung and Jiwoo did was have sex.

Sooyoung would fuck Jiwoo relentlessly until her arms felt slack, and her knees were trembling from a pleasant, satisfying exhaustion. When she reached that point, Jiwoo would take much pleasure in gently rolling Sooyoung onto her back, or propping her up on her trembling knees, and returning the favour until Sooyoung couldn't keep her eyes open a second longer. They would only stop to occasionally eat a meal, or refuel in some way – and even then, that was filled with Jiwoo not letting Sooyoung out of her sight.

Jiwoo also seemed to always have a steady supply of money, always being able to afford food, new blankets, and other things to sort out the family home she was now living in with the object of her affections. Sooyoung didn’t want to question it. It wasn’t really that surprising anyway, given how big this house was – there was no way Kim Jiwoo didn’t come from money in some way or another.

It didn’t matter.

After almost entire days being spent on having sex, Sooyoung would inevitably drift off to sleep, only to be woken up hours later by Jiwoo's tongue between her legs; gently kissing at the tip of her clit between bouts of unhinged giggling. Sooyoung would deliriously let her head lull against the pillow, only just waking up, and give herself up to Jiwoo's ministrations.

They carried on this way every day for the next eighteen days; and Sooyoung had never been happier. Likewise, Jiwoo was in a constant state of bliss; she had never known such unbridled happiness.

But they did have small breathers peppered in amidst all of the hedonism. Breathers where, when they could bring themselves to roll out of bed long enough, they would actually take an hour here and there to spruce up Jiwoo's family home; bringing it up to, at least, somewhat proper living standards. Sooyoung's specialty was the strenuous task of washing the walls and floors, while Jiwoo dusted the surfaces and wiped them clean. Before long, the house was back to some of its former glory, which meant all the more fun to be had by the two of them.

They had each other in almost every room of the house, and against most every surface; it was unending. It had gotten to the point where, if they stopped touching each other for too long, the begging ache that pulsed between Sooyoung's legs was so intense that she could hardly move. After a little while, once the cleaning was done, Sooyoung found that she wasn’t moving at all, unless it was to make Jiwoo feel good.

They were locked in endless bliss, and even if neither of them had ever thought of it to such an intense degree, it was everything they ever wanted.

Weeks went by. How many, Sooyoung couldn't say.

She stopped keeping track by day 19, and she had long since lost her phone somewhere in Jiwoo's house. Though it was by no means her _intention_ to live a life of nothing but pleasure, she had to admit, it was a remarkably effective strategy to keep Jiwoo at her side and away from anyone she would have an inkling to maim.

Though she scarcely had a moment to herself, Jiwoo still found time to slink around in a way that made Sooyoung wonder just what in the world she was up to. Typically speaking, it was during the moments that Sooyoung couldn't keep her eyes open a second longer, and she would slip into a long sleep that Jiwoo would slink out of the house to buy food and other supplies. Not that Sooyoung was about to complain. She had started to get to the point where her heart ached somewhat any time Jiwoo was out of the room; a sensation she had never experienced before in all her life.

But even amidst all of the bliss and the happiness they shared…she couldn't help but notice that Jiwoo always seemed a bit skittish upon returning from out of her outings. _Oh well,_ Sooyoung would always think – _I haven’t left the house in months, probably, so she doesn’t have to kill anyone on my behalf._

_It’s fine. I’m protecting everyone. It’s fine._

One particular, bliss-filled afternoon, Sooyoung and Jiwoo had managed to stumble out of the bedroom long enough to make their way into the kitchen to grab some food. Time had no meaning to them anymore, considering their intensely hedonistic lifestyle, but the sky looked as though the sun was at its highest point; noon.

Ambling into the kitchen slowly, Sooyoung slumped into one of the chairs with a satisfied sigh. Her legs were hurting so much more these days. She really should start moving more again before she lost use of them completely.

“Want me to make breakfast again, unnie?” Jiwoo asked; a perfect, serene smile on her face. Sooyoung nodded with a weary smile.

“Sounds great to me, baby.”

“You look tired today, Sooyoung. Are you alright?”

Sooyoung chuckled, knowing full well that Jiwoo knew she was keeping her up all night with her very particular ways – and shook her head drowsily as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I’m always great when I’m around you, y’know.”

Jiwoo blushed.

The sounds of Jiwoo moving around in the kitchen, cooking up a storm while the TV was on idly in the background...this was domestic bliss, Sooyoung was sure of it. She never got why people loved that kind of thing in crappy romantic movies and the like, but experiencing it for herself, she completely understood it.

Turning her attention to the small TV nestled in the corner of the room, Sooyoung stared somewhat blankly as the channel the TV was left on went through the typical motions of a local news program.

Brief snippets about local news, the weather for today, traffic conditions, and boring “interest” pieces rolled by as Jiwoo continued working her magic on the dish she was preparing in the background.

“...Central National Park has been hit with the worst infestation of wood-boreing insects it's seen in a hundred years, and experts are closing our national treasure for the forseeable future so they can take care of the problem,” the news anchor said in a dull tone. “Today, we decided to step out onto the street to ask citizens of Central City their opinions on the upcoming closure of the national park.”

“Bore-ing is right,” Sooyoung commented with a yawn. She privately chuckled at her own lame joke, but she couldn’t be bothered to flick over the channel, either.

Central National Park. Now there was a place Sooyoung hadn’t thought about in many a year. She’d been a few times during elementary school trips out, but never somewhere she went for fun. It was a nice place, if you were into the wilderness, which she decidedly was not.

On the TV screen, she watched with little interest as various people were interviewed on the street about the state of the park. Elderly people puttering about the city, young people on their way to school for the morning, and middle-aged mothers alike were all asked for their opinions on the matter.

But just as Sooyoung's eyes began to glaze over and her mind began to wander out of sheer boredom, a loud crash of broken porcelain rang out through the kitchen, causing her heart to beat wildly in her chest out of sheer shock.

The sudden thrumming of her heart snapped Sooyoung out of her zoning out, and she turned her wide-eyed attention toward Jiwoo; she had dropped two plates she held in her hands, and had a look on her face she had never seen before.

Fear.

“Holy shit! Jiwoo, are y -”

Immediately turning pale, Jiwoo's trembling gaze was transfixed on the television, to which Sooyoung's gaze followed.

“A…aah…”

Standing there, being interviewed on the TV; plucked off of the street at random and questioned about her views on Central National Park...was the girl that had started all of this off in the first place. She looked just as Sooyoung remembered her; her long, flowing hair was swept up into a messy ponytail, and her face was as gorgeous as ever.

“Huh? The park closing? Uhh, I _guess_ that's a shame? Can't say I ever think about it,” she commented cheekily, and shrugged with that attractive smirk Sooyoung recognised so well.

It was her. The girl from Jiwoo’s diary entries. The only other girl in all the world that Sooyoung had ever thought about pursuing a relationship with.

Over the last few weeks of being utterly wrapped up in Jiwoo, Sooyoung had all but forgotten what Jiwoo had written about in her discarded diary entries; and as such, she experienced a myriad of emotions. Shock to see her face after such a long time. Relief that she wasn't dead.

Fear of what Kim Jiwoo's reaction meant.

With a suddenly dry mouth, Sooyoung turned her heightened attention back to Jiwoo, who was mumbling frantically under her breath.

“...Jiwoo? Jiwoo, calm down! What's wrong?”

“...That woman…said she was dead...but she's not dead...so if she's not dead...she'll tell people...and I'll get in trouble...and have to go away...away from Sooyoung unnie..! Ah! _AAAAAH!”_

A unsettling mix of a bizarre fear and an unquenchable rage settled onto Jiwoo's face as she screamed. Sooyoung stared on in horror, unsure of what to do about the situation. But what _could_ she do, really?

Regardless of what she could or couldn't do, Sooyoung's body moved on its own when she saw Jiwoo reach into a drawer to pull out a large knife.

“Ah, J-Jiwoo?! What're you doing with that?! What's wrong?!”

“I-I have to...I have to finish the job...!”

Sooyoung stared in horror as she watched Jiwoo bolt out of the kitchen.

For a moment, she was stunned in place; before finally coming to her senses. She tried to leap out of her seat, but the moment she tried to run...

Her legs gave way from beneath her, and she fell to the floor in a pathetic crumple. Sooyoung hissed in pain; her legs were terribly sore and shaky from a lack of use the last few weeks. Their extreely indulgent lifestyle had made it so Sooyoung's legs had fallen into a frail state, and she hadn't even noticed it happening until a moment so crucial.

“Ah--! Ah, fuck...!”

She hopelessly tried to scramble back to her feet just in time to hear the house's front door slam.

Kim Jiwoo was gone, marking the first time Sooyoung was by herself in God knows how long – and, eventually, finally pulling herself to her feet, Sooyoung rushed to the front door in a panic.

Of course, Jiwoo was nowhere to be seen; but she was out there, knife in hand – and looking for a very specific girl to _kill_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about girl groups (but mostly loona)!! i love making new friends and dishing about things like the girls and ships for fun, so if that sounds good to you let's be friends!! as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups (especially loona)! i honestly don't remember the last time i talked about something that wasn't loona related dkjfbgkjb but as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


End file.
